Moterock's Den of Devastation
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: A new villain has come into the picture with a plan to conquer the ninja world gathering the most powerful rogues and villains to make the revelation a reality. Naruto and the ninja world will have their hands full. They'll receive help from the most unlikely allies. TMNT/Naruto/DC crossover. Includes Batman and several others.
1. Spies among Leaf

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 1: Spies among Leaf**

The sun ascended over the engraved faces with on the mountain tops. These were the faces of the great passed leaders known to the Leaf as the Hokages. The village was in a time of peace following the great ninja war. Tsunade was in high spirits feeling the cool breeze blow across her face. She gazed over the village from her balcony thinking about numerous past events, most of which included the early days with Hiruzen. She never imagined things would turn out the way they did with her becoming Hokage so many years later. She enjoyed the view for a little while longer before deciding to head inside.

Inside a home down below a young girl awoke sitting up in bed. She placed her hands over the tops of the sheets yawning. Giving herself a few seconds to fully awaken she got out of bed stretching. She caught a glimpse of herself through a mirror in a corner of the room. When seeing this she ran a finger through her shoulder length pink hair. With a yawn she stepped out of her clothing strolling into the bathroom taking a quick shower. She got dressed into her pink/red combination ninja attire tying her Leaf village headband over the top of her hair exiting out of the room.

When walking down the road she waved at some of the villagers who did the same. She exchanged a few greetings continuing on. It was yesterday that she had been informed about the C rank mission she'd take part in. After meeting up with the others assigned to the mission, they'd speak with and get the details of the mission from the Hokage. Jogging down the street she ran up a set of stairs slowing as she stopped in front of a door.

"Naruto open up!" She called out.

Knocking a few times over she waited to see if her teammate would answer. After minutes of waiting, she reached out grabbing hold of the doorknob. She was slightly surprised the door was unlocked. She slowly entered calling out his name. Tip toeing onward she hoped he'd be dressed. Noticing that his kitchen area was close to spotless shocked her. She came up to his already made bed resting a hand over it. She had no choice but to look elsewhere for her spiky haired teammate, sighing as a result.

Once back on the road she thought hard about where he could be. She highly doubted Naruto would meet with Tsunade before grouping with the team prior. It was times like now she didn't mind strangling him till he passed out. Tsunade made it clear in advance the team would be meeting with her first thing after sunrise.

"How're you doing this morning Sakura- neechan? You wouldn't by any chance happen to know where I can find Naruto?"

Off to her left Konohamaru walked up to her side.

"Hate to say it but I'm looking for him as well, he and I are supposed to be in lady Tsunade's office no more than thirty minutes. Naruto has a nag for running off at the most inopportune times. Anyhow what do you need him for?"

"Ah it's nothing really…just something to do with a jutsu I've been working on."

She crossed her arms glaring down at him.

"Mind sharing the details of the jutsu?" she asked.

With a guilty smirk he ran off, "I have somewhere to be." He moved at top speed keeping his eyes out in front of him. She kept a close look on him as he disappeared into one of the alleyways. Not thinking much of it she focused on locating either of her two assigned squad members. A couple others in the area greeted her before she took off up the street. When making a right she bumped into one of the two.

"Sai I'm glad I ran into you…where is Naruto? Or what I should ask is if you've seen him."

Sai smiled having no clue where Naruto was. This agitated Sakura even more, and Sai's grin didn't help. Grabbing hold of his left arm she pulled him forward alongside her demanding he wipe the smirk off his face, "If you don't I'll be happy to do it for you." He pulled his arm away from her, "We'd cover more ground if we split." Sai suggested.

"Sounds good to me, but we should at least check and see if he isn't already waiting for us in Tsunade's office."

He followed her to the building in the center of the village. Traveling up various steps they walked down the hall. Sakura knocked at the door while Sai stood behind her. The assistant to Tsunade invited them inside after opening the door. Both greeted the Tsunade realizing Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Sakura looked passed that "We're ready to hear the details of the mission my lady."

"Where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura clinched her fists holding them close to her sides, "Neither of us are sure where he is at the moment."

"I see," Tsunade paused for several seconds which made Sakura gulp, "If you can't find him in the next fifteen minutes I'll be assigning a replacement member to your team for this mission. In the meantime I'll enlighten you both with the info of the mission. Your replacement member will be waiting at the main gate if you don't find Naruto in time."

"We understand," both two shook their heads. Shizune opened a window in a far corner of the room letting in some air. Sai and Sakura paid close attention to the instructions given to them. Following the briefing they bowed down exiting the room. Neither had much to say but knew the first thing they needed to do was find Naruto, "I could use my beast scroll to try and find him." Sai suggested." Sakura shook her head, "That would waste unnecessary chakra of yours."

They went their separate way beginning the search for Naruto. Sai came across several villagers asking if they'd seen the boy who dressed in orange. All of them had not yet seen him that morning. Continuing on he searched in several other locations. In the passing of those fifteen minutes neither he nor Sakura found him. They regrouped at the main gates, where Naruto's replacement awaited them.

"Captain Yamato what a surprise. I had no idea you'd be the one assigned in his place." Sakura said cheerfully.

"I agree…this mission hardly calls for someone of your status. Sakura and I can handle this alone, but you're more than welcomed to join us." Sai added.

He was more than confident they'd get the job done, but decided it best to travel alongside them. They briefly went over the information of the mission one last time. Following that they discussed the formations they'd use in case they found themselves in battle. Settling all of that they headed out on their way.

Armed individuals walked through the forest bordering the Leaf. They carried with them swords, daggers and paper bombs. In total there were seven of them and for the most part they had different strengths. Three used taijutsu, while two used Genjutsu and the remainder specialized in weaponry. They were stopped in their tracks by two Leaf Shinobi ninjas. The group was asked to identify themselves. One of them stepped forward clearing his throat.

"We're here from the hidden mist. We've got something important for the Hokage to look over," He handed the two Leaf shinobis each a map, "Just take a look at the marked areas."

Both shinobi lifted the maps in search of the marked points. They were killed immediately by the unknown person! He used two separate knives stabbing through the maps and into their necks slicing them open. One of the ninjas behind him used an earth style jutsu to quickly get rid of their bodies.

"Let's move along now, I feel we're closing in on the great one." The leader of the group spoke.

They made sure to stay concealed using the surrounding trees as best they could. The leader of them could feel they drew closer to the one they had been ordered to locate. The amount of chakra he possessed was unmistakable. They watched a group of children pass by and stopped. The team waited for the young ones to be out of sight. Re routing they traveled throughout the small forest area bordering the Leaf village. The leader again stopped the group grinning beneath his mask.

A boy sat over a large rock with his eyes closed and legs crossed. Immense chakra resonated from his body. They kept their attention on the boy wondering what he was doing. Moments later his eyes of bright blue sprung open. Jumping from his position he stood atop the rock looking out in the distance. The wind blew his hair as well as the back of his ninja headband from side to side. The ninja cracked his knuckles leaping high into the air performing a front flip and landing perfectly.

"Is this him? I feel a lot of chakra coming from that guy, but how could someone of such youth contain that amount of Chakra?!"

"Yes that's him alright…Naruto Uzumaki! I shall contact our leader and see what he wants us to do from here."

Using a small earpiece the main ninja in charge contacted the head guy giving him a small report of what they'd done so far. Asking if the team should try and apprehend the boy, the speaker on the other side told them not to do such a thing. All he wanted for them to accomplish was to observe and calculate what goes on in the Leaf. They weren't the only group with such a mission, he sent similar groups to the hidden rain, sand, mist, sound, land of waves and several others! None of the groups are aware of what his ending plan will be. For now they take orders and relay as much info to him as they can.

"You're not to engage Uzumaki…I will deal with him and others of his status at a later time."

Hearing a clicking sound, the leader of the group turned back to the rest of his team sharing with them what he had just been told. Putting away some of their weapons, all of them understood what was asked of them. "Shadow clone jutsu!" All of them turned their attention to the boy who spoke aloud on the field. When the smoke cleared there were over thirty copies of the boy surrounding the area. The clones partnered up in groups of three. One clone in each group stood while the two others helped form a ball of energy in both hands.

"What's going on? What exactly is he doing?"

"It's called the Rasengan, it is a jutsu that was created by the legendary fourth Hokage. The boss man has his reasons for doing things a certain way, but I don't see why we can't get our hands dirty. I'd like to test my skills on this kid." The leader of the group said.

All of them remained in place watching Naruto train. He did some things that impressed them, but at the same time the entire group felt it would be an easy victory for them if they engaged him in combat. Aside from the mission the thing that had them a bit spooked was the reality none of them had ever met the one they took orders from. Even worse they had a clue of his name. All missions were assigned through his two spokespeople. No one had questioned the unknown being and the three who did were unheard from again. Executing one move after another, Naruto finally grew relatively tired, deciding to lie out over the grass. He glared up at the sky sighing. It was moments like that when he felt most relaxed. A butterfly landed on his nose reminding him of something.

"Oh that's right! I'm supposed to be going on a mission!" He shouted flipping up.

He sprinted in the direction of the village knowing he had to get to Tsunade ASAP. Some tried to call out to him as he passed by, but he had no choice but to ignore them. He entered the main building dashing into the office of Tsunade.

"Sorry I'm late grandma Tsunade…but I'm ready to get going! Sakura told me we'd be heading out on a C-rank so tell me the details, don't leave me hanging," He could see her face showed signs of disappointment, but had no idea why, "What's wrong."

Shizune stepped forward answering for the Hokage.

"Sai and Sakura were dispatched without you. A replacement was sent in your place due to you not being present." Shizune said as cheerfully as she could.

Naruto looked at them both tightening his fists. He demanded to know which direction the group went.

"Come on I'll be able to catch up to them in no time, I don't want to sit around and do nothing. All I've done for the past few days is train! I want to get in some action!" Naruto complained.

"Don't you raise your voice at me I'm the Hokage," Tsunade stood slamming her fists over the tabletop. Taking a few deep breaths she looked him in the eyes, "If anything else comes up I'll let you know."

Turning away from her Naruto headed for the exit.

"Whatever you say granny."

He exited out resting both hands over the back of his head with nothing but dissatisfaction. Once outside he bumped into a familiar face. Usually he'd say hi but he continued to walk without a word. He was grabbed from behind.

"Hey you don't look so good, do you want to tell me what's going on; how about over a bowl of noodles at Ichiraku?"

"Not now Shikamaru. I really need to get back to my training." Naruto said with a lot less energy than usual.

Scratching at the back of his head, Shikamaru wondered what was bothering his best pal. He watched him walk off, and could tell by his body posture something unsettled him. Deeming it best not to bother him, Shikamaru turned away walking in the other direction. Outside the border of the Leaf two more ninja groups approachd. They were associated with the first. Amongst them they conversed had no idea who was in charge of their group. All they knew was his/and or her vision. If they were successful in completing their part, it' would bring them one step closer to conquering the ninja world.

"We're getting closer by the second. All of you remember not to encounter any of their top shinobi, especially not the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake."

**To Be Continue**


	2. General's revealed

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 2: General's revealed**

Marching down the street with crossed arms, numerous people waved at Naruto. So deep in his own train of thought he didn't even realize it. Starting to feel his lost energy from the disappointment return to him from earlier he smiled. Naruto changed his body posture running down the street trying to avoid running into people. Some of the villagers became curious as to where he was headed to in such a hurry. Looking to his left Naruto waved to Ino who passed by a flower shop but didn't see the guy in front of him. He bumped into the elder, causing the basket of green apples he carried to fall. Villagers of the surrounding area glared at the spiky haired ninja, who nervously laughed. Quickly helping the elder recover and place the apples back into the basket Naruto apologized and quickly ran off, not hearing Ino calling out to him. She watched him progress down the road and eventually out of sight.

Naruto arrived on the training grounds where he had previously been. He stretched out getting back to work on what he had been doing. He quickly realized two individuals in particular would be of great help. Biting at his thumb and drawing blood he used his summoning jutsu. With the clearing of the smoke two toads stood in place looking directly at him.

"Hey Naruto how's it going, do you have any good snacks on yah?"

Getting ready to answer the question, Naruto noticed the toad become distracted by a group of flies buzzing around the area. Instead of trying to get his attention Naruto watched and waited. The toad stuck out his tongue devouring the flies in one gulp.

"My my, that sure was delicious."

The other toad wearing a dark blue grayish sweater knocked his younger brother over the shoulder.

"Stop getting off task Gamatatsu, Naruto called us here for a reason," The orange toad turned to the Leaf village ninja, "What can we help you with?"

Changing his posture Naruto liked the straight to the point attitude of Gamakichi. Clearing his throat Naruto took a step forward, "I've been thinking for awhile about creating a few sets of combos that the three of us could use in battle."

Gamakichi scratched at the side of his head, "We'll have to put that on hold I'm afraid." Arguing back Naruto wanted to know why.

"We're due to take part in some meeting back on Mount Myoboku in the next couple minutes. When you summoned us here we figured it might be something that we could help you with quickly and return home."

"Come on guys forget the stupid meeting, you can ask one of your pals later for the important stuff! I really want to string together a couple team combos!"

Gamatatsu and his older brother looked at one another and then back at Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto but father said we had no choice but to be there. We'll certainly help you out later if you're still interested. Until than see yah later" Gamakichi said.

The two disappeared in a cloud of dust not hearing a word Naruto yelled attempting to keep them from leaving. Resting a hand over the leaf village symbol on his headband, Naruto sat back over the grass. Upon waking earlier in the morning things had not gone his way, but he fully intended on changing that. Thinking to himself he wondered what he could do first to start turning things around. He badly wanted to be on a mission, and sitting around without anything to do drove him crazy.

"I thought I heard voices over here."

Naruto looked over his shoulder spotting the women that freaked him out most in the village. He pretended not to hear her as she called his name, closing his eyes. He felt her tug at his ear and reacted by jumping up and opening his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing snake lady, what was that all about huh?!" Naruto complained pointing directly at her with his right index finger.

"No need to go on the attack I was just passing by and thought I'd say hello. I've got a mission to take care of anyway so I won't be wasting any more time hanging around."

As Naruto watched her take off, he couldn't stop himself from running after her and grabbing hold of her right arm.

"What kind of mission are we talking, can I come along? Well I guess it does depend on what type of mission it is, but hey anything is better than doing nothing." Naruto said backing away from her.

Turning around and facing him, Anko rested her left hand over her waist, "I'd like to take you along but I can't. I'm sure something else will come up." She again walked away, but could feel him following. Stopping and turning to face him she put on a forged smile, "Get lost!"

"Come on don't be that way," Naruto watched as she walked off paying him no attention, "Fine be that way…I hope your mission fails."

Hearing his words she turned around giving Naruto a death glare.

"Haha I was totally kidding, have a safe journey and make it back safe. When you get back you can tell me all about it." Naruto said trying his best to make peace hoping she wouldn't come after him.

Immediately looking from him she journeyed into the forest bordering the village. Naruto sighed with relief thankful nothing else became of that.

Sneaking around close to one another a group dressed in the same attire as the intruders of the Leaf snuck around inside the Hidden Mist. One of the groups worked their way onto the rooftops. Using a set of binoculars one of them looked through a window to the building where the Mizukage supposedly lived. After confirming the target the person made contact with one of the spokespeople to their master.

"I've got Mei Terumi in sight. What would you like us to do from this point on Miss Mila?"

"You will do nothing but observe. There are separate groups that will be used to infiltrate the village from within. Just as the other ninja villages, we will destroy them from within."

**XXX**

Jumping from tree to tree Anko stayed extremely wary of her surroundings. She was told by the security people suspicious activity was taking place in several locations on the outside borders of the leaf. Five minutes into her travels someone blindsided her from one of the trees tackling her to the ground for a twenty foot fall. Struggling with all her strength Anko kicked the person off asking for them to identify themselves.

"You won't be asking the questions leaf scum, you're outnumbered."

Looking in all directions more of them made themselves visible from the surrounding trees and bushes. She stood her ground counting those of them that were in her line of sight. She put up her fists ready to fight but was knocked in the back of her head. Anko fell to the ground with clinched fists grabbing and pulling at some of the grass beneath her fingers. Attempting to get up she was kicked in the stomach and had her faced shoved into the ground by another of them. One of them grabbed hold of her hands tying them together. This was their way of making sure she couldn't perform any jutsus. Pulling her up two of them set Anko on her knees.

"I take it you people are the ones related to the suspicious reports that have been coming in. What is it you want?" She asked.

Slapping her across the face the one standing in front of her demanded she keep her mouth shut until she was asked a question. Several of them moved out of the way creating a path for who she believed to be the leader of the group.

"If you cooperate with us, things will go a hell lot smoother and I'll even consider letting you live. A new era approaches for this entire world…soon our all mighty leader will rise to power! All of the great nations will have no choice but to fall in line or be destroyed. His power will grow with the fear and destruction of the many souls of this wretched land."

"Who is this leader of yours dammit," Anko struggled to stand being shoved back into place. Paying extra attention to their uniform she realized the group was one she had never seen, "That's a pretty big claim you're making there, I think you're bluffing. You won't get anything out of me; you people are nothing but spies trying to get information through fear but I won't say a word."

She stuck her tongue out at them as a way of taunting and was kicked in the face for her insolence. Falling face first into the turf she was instantly pulled back up into her previous position. The one in charge became a bit impatient with her bending down and grabbing her by the neck. Squeezing at her throat made him feel his power over her increase. He believed physical punishment was the best way to get someone to talk. Forming a slight smirk Anko opened her mouth spitting over the face of his armored mask.

"Bitch!" He shouted slapping her across the face.

Standing fully he took a few steps back looking down on her.

"Last chance; are you ready to start talking?"

"Go screw yourself." She replied smiling.

Turning and walking in the opposite direction he gave his men the order to beat on her for a little while hoping it'd soften her up. Two of them held her steady while another of them began beating on her. This went on for a couple minutes. Hanging in strong she took the blows not allowing herself to fall or give in to the pain. Reaching out he grabbed hold of her head kneeing her in the face drawing blood from her nose. With another blow to the head she fell to the ground seeing stars.

"What are you doing sweet stuff; we can't have you falling asleep before you start talking. Come now it'll make ours and your life so much easier if you just talk. You can start by giving us all of the security codes to your village. So what do yah say? Are you ready to start talking?"

Turning her head and looking up at him, she felt somewhat weak.

"Go to hell!" She whispered.

Having one of them pick her up the same individual continued punching at her face. Off to the side the leader of the group received a call through his ear piece. Others standing around could tell it was important by the way he spoke. He immediately called a stop to the beating of Anko during his conversation with one of their superiors. All of them stood around waiting for him to finish speaking.

"Change of plans gentlemen, we're heading back to base. Mila wants us to retreat ASAP and said everything will be explained when we get there. It must be something big; from my understanding she's calling back all units including those in the other villages."

"What about the woman? Should we kill her or take her with us?"

The leader implied they'd do neither, explaining she knew nothing about them and wouldn't be able to return to the Hokage with any relevant information regarding their group. The ones standing behind Anko released her letting her fall to the turf. Walking over to her side the one in charge bent down.

"It's your lucky day little lady you get to live. Aside from that I'd like for you to pass on a message to the Hokage," Reaching down he grabbed hold of her chin with a gloved hand forcing her to look up at him, "Tell her that the destruction of the ninja world as you all know it draws near. Those who're adaptable will survive while the rest will die!"

Removing his hand from under her chin he stood walking over to the rest of the group. All of them formed a circle around him. Anko looked up watching him punch in a code on a high tech armband over his left arm. A bright green light formed around the group and they vanished without a trace. Anko wondered if it was some form of Jutsu but at the same time had her doubts.

Re appearing inside the fortress, the team leader followed by his squad bowed down to Mila Lihua, who stood next to another person who went by the name of Kian Hwaungel. The two of them together were the spokespeople to the unknown leader none of them had ever set eyes on. Only Kian and Mila had the pleasure of coming face to face with the being. All groups were present except for the six squads that were dispatched to the hidden sand. Soon word came back they located the Kazekage Gaara, but were asked to return immediately. All of them waited patiently for the squads to return. Once they did Mila took over the floor. She stood at a little over 5'6" with long raven colored hair around her lower back and light brown eyes.

"I'm glad you all made it back in one piece, and from the reports all of you were successful in locating the five Kage. The reason you have all been called back is for a different reason however," Mila looked over to Kian taking the scroll from out of his hands, "Our master has updated information for you all."

Standing inside the large space was over three thousand of them, but they planned on increasing that number by a lot.

"I've brought you back to inform our master selected generals to lead his upcoming war. Unfortunately none of them are in this room presently. All of you will be divided evenly among these groups, and we plan to add more of you in the near future."

Before going any further she asked if any of them had any questions. The room remained silent which told her to continue.

"Alright than I guess I'll get right into it, so not to waste anymore time. I'll start off with the four that are currently deceased…but they won't be for long."

Everyone in the room began whispering amongst each other wondering what that could mean. All of them were positive once someone died they couldn't be brought back.

"The first four are Fuka, Fudo, Fuen and Oroku Saki. The first three were natives to this world, but Saki is from an entirely different dimension. Next is, Deathstroke, Poison Ivy, Sasuke Uchiha, Circe, Killer Frost, Clayface and last but certainly not least… Madara Uchiha!"

If it wasn't silent before, it was now with the mention of Madara. Most of them had no idea who most of the people were that she listed off.

"I can see that some of you look confused, I'll clear it up for you a bit. Besides the first three deceased members I mentioned you should only be familiar with Sasuke and Madara Uchiha. The others aren't from this dimension quite frankly."

One of them in the crowed spoke asking why they were resulting to such drastic efforts of collecting/gathering help outside of their world. Many of them agreed saying it could complicating things.

"Don't you people worry about a thing, just let our master do the thinking. This is something he has thought out for a long period of time, and has looked at it from every possible angle. His reasoning should not be questioned, plus I'm sure we'll all be impressed by what these unknowns will bring to the table."

Dismissing all of them ending the meeting, Kian grabbed hold of Mila asking to speak with her somewhere private. Following him into one of the back rooms they closed the door. She could tell just by looking at his face something was bothering him.

"I don't have any complaints but…Sasuke Uchiha is the biggest question mark. I'm not sure he will join us. I've even heard rumors that he resurrected that Orochimaru person! Not just that but the choice of Madara bugs me as well, he seems to have his own agenda!"

Coming in closer to him, Mila placed both her hands over his shoulders.

"Stop worrying so much, it might take a little convincing here and there to get some of our general's comfortable, but it'll all work out in the end."

"Yeah I guess you're right. If it all pans out like it should, there isn't a single person in this world who will be able to stop us. Even the great Minato Namikaze's son of the leaf carrying the nine tailed beast will pose no threat. Until we've got everything in place we can't move forward, and once the war begins the fear of the people will give our master power unlike anything the ninja world has ever seen!"

**To Be Continue**


	3. Enlisting

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 3: Enlisting**

Inside one of the back rooms Mila deliberated with Kian on which squads they'd put together to handle the important task. Going over the list of their most skilled and disciplined recruits they put together six teams of five to locate and bring their assigned targets to base. By order of their master they had no choice but to go about doing things that way. After leaving Mila's side, Kian informed he'd gather the ones they decided on. She took a seat in one of the chairs waiting for him to return. Her eyes caught sight of the burning flames of a candle positioned over one of the walls. Outside the room Kian made an announcement, "If you hear your name called, I need you to come with me." He then called out the names of the individuals after getting everyone's attention.

The selected persons traveled up the stairs following him to Mila. They were divided into six groups once inside the room. The most skilled of them were appointed captains for the task. Team 1 and 4 were given the task to track down Madara and Sasuke, with team 2 in charge of Deathstroke, and team 3 Killer Frost. Team 5 was given a little bit extra to track down both Clayface and Poison Ivy. Team 6 was given arguably the most powerful individual to recruit…that being Circe.

Each group was given a biography of the person(s) they'd be going after. Vital info concerning their targets personality types and how to approach them was given. Kian and Mila gave them plenty of time to go over the information, neither wanted to send them on a mission without sufficient information on their subject. They received several questions from the group, answering as best they could.

"What about Oroku Saki, Fuka, Fudo and Fuen? If the four of them are dead, how will they be able to join our league? Also which of our teams will be responsible for them?"

"That is something you need not worry about, Mila and I will handle that personally. Just focus on the task you've been given," Kian looked away from the person and at the group as a whole, "I must warn you all this task will be a lot harder than it may seem. Some of them won't join willingly and will need a little convincing. We've added a brief description at the bottom of each profile of effective ways to lure each of them. Do whatever it takes to get them back here, our master doesn't tolerate failure."

Understanding what was asked, the group promised they'd get their assigned jobs done. Some were nervous while others were eager to get going burning for the opportunity to get complete their first official mission. Upon going over a few extra details each group was given a small device which would enable them to return to the facility once they located their target. Each team member was given a separate radar/tracker with their assigned target's energy signature, "Teams one and four are to stay here. The rest of you will follow Kian."

Kian escorted the other squads to another room, "What is this place?" One of them asked looking at the sophisticated equipment surrounding the area.

He smiled at the expressions most displayed, getting a clear view from the corner of his eye. Quickly giving them insight he got straight to the point. All of what they saw around was a part of the machinery responsible for sending them to another dimension where they'd face their job of tracking their assigned targets. Kian typed a code on one of the computers off to the side, "Team two please step onto the platform in the middle of the room." Doing as he asked the squad got into place. Before doing anything else he made sure to give all of them in the room the return frequency for when it came time to return.

"Good luck gentlemen, I'll send you as close to your target as I can." Kian informed.

With a few clicks the group was beamed in a blinding flash of light. Following that the next group stepped onto the platform, being sent away. Soon all teams were dispersed to their locations. On his way out he locked the door relocated to Mila. Surprisingly she was the only one that remained.

"I see you already sent them off, that's great. The sooner we get our leader's chosen captains the real fun can begin. Would you like to take care of resurrecting Saki?"

"I'll leave that to you, dimension jumping was never really one of my things. I'll take care of Fudo and his two acquaintances." She replied.

Having no problem with her suggestion he headed for the exit. She wanted to wait till everyone was gathered before taking care of her part. Kian returned to the previous room he had been in readying himself for the faraway trip.

Loose grass and fallen leafs blew all around in through the rough wind surrounding the area. With his departure from the open field Naruto walked alongside a road with both hands behind his head. At the particular moment he wanted to find something to do before dying of boredom. He whistled to himself getting lost in his own train of thought. He so badly wanted to be on a mission loathing over him being denied the opportunity because he was late assembling with his team.

He glanced forward removing both hands from the back of his head. Seated beneath a tree with long lavender hair was someone that caught his attention. Jogging in the direction he had a good idea of who it was.

"Hey Hinata what are you doing over there alone." He called out hoping it was in fact her.

"Oh hi Naruto," Hinata spoke timidly. She didn't know what it was but for some reason when around him she almost always became nervous. Questioning if her love for him was the cause made her blush, "I thought you were on a mission?"

Smiling widely with closed eyes he chuckled a little. When around her he felt comfortable and able to speak his mind. For him opening up to just about anyone was easy. Deciding to share with her, Naruto started from the beginning giving a short version of what led to him being withdrawn from the mission. She was all ears listening to every detail. Removing his hands from behind his head he noticed a book in her left hand.

"What's that you're reading?" Naruto asked pointing to the book.

"It's nothing really." She quickly retorted.

Observing a grin form on his face, made her worry not sure if that was good or bad. Bending down Naruto reached out trying to grab hold of the book but she pulled her arm away not allowing for him to do so, "Come on Hinata let me see…pretty please!" Naruto struggled to grab hold of it, grinning the entire time. Dodging his attempts she tried to stand but instead lost her balance falling backwards with him falling on top of her. They looked into each other's eyes having nothing to say. She quietly whispered his name feeling a shock of electricity travel up her back. Similar to her he felt his heart increase drastically, feeling butterflies all over.

"What the heck are you two doing?!"

Without even looking Naruto immediately knew who spoke pushing off Hinata turning to face Shino. Standing beside him was Kiba who couldn't help but smile. Naruto gulped feeling the intensity rise, wishing he was someone else.

"Guys that was totally not what it looked like, it was an accident! I just wanted to see what she was reading is all!" Naruto argued trying to dismiss the whole situation.

"Yeah I bet. It's strange how someone can end up on top of another person over something as simple as a book. Here I was thinking Sakura was the one that interested you, but I must say you and Hinata make a cute couple." Kiba laughed trying to get under Naruto's skin.

Tightening his fists with narrowed eyes Naruto stood punching Kiba over the shoulder. Of all his friends Kiba was the best at aggravating him whenever he really wanted.

"You idiot I told you nothing was going on, it was a mistake! Ask her if you don't believe ME!" Naruto raised his voice getting into Kiba's face.

She blushed feeling embarrassed, except not by what happened but more so Shino and Kiba witnessing it. None of them noticed Ino standing a few yards away. Becoming annoyed with Kiba's snickering Naruto turned away, making up a story that he had somewhere to be. Running off quickly he looked over his shoulder giving Hinata a quick smirk making her feel even warmer inside. Recovering the book to the side of her she closed it standing. As expected her two teammates questioned her about what happened with her giving similar answers to that of Naruto. Taking her word for it they asked if she'd like to accompany them on relocating supplies. Agreeing to help she followed close behind. Without it being said she suspected they were skeptical of what she and Naruto told them.

"So you're sure nothing happened then? The expressions on both your faces suggested otherwise?" Kiba asked looking back at her.

Shino placed a hand over Kiba's shoulder, "Give it a rest," Deep within the forest one of the most respected Jonin's was on his way back from a small mission. Leaping from tree to tree he noticed something disturbing below stopping in his tracks. Before making another move he identified the injured individual before fully moving in. A strike of fear ran through his body knowing he had to do something fast!

"Anko can you hear me?! Are you ok, what happened?" He called out bending down coming next to her.

Extending his left arm he placed his hand over her neck hoping for the best. There was one thing he hoped wasn't the outcome. Using what strength she had, she looked up at him.

"Kak Kaka…Kakashi," She struggled to say attempting to get up but fell forward with limited energy, "I don't know who they were, but th…th the ll…Leaf might be in danger. We mm…must warn the Hokage."

Advising her not to say another word he grabbed hold of her arm lifting it over his shoulder helping her up. Holding her in his arms he leaped back into the tree tops making his way to the Leaf village. Taking a quick look at her he knew her injuries weren't too serious. Once they returned to the village he knew she needed someplace to rest before answering questions. Notifying the Hokage would be his next priority.

**Worlds away**

Examining their surroundings the group as a whole was astonished by the size of buildings compared to those back in the ninja world. It rained heavily, but they weren't bothered by it. They didn't know how to explain the various moving objects that had lights shining in front of and behind them. Quickly realizing humans sitting inside of these strange objects they figured they were the ones controlling its movements. None of them had ever seen any form of vehicle such as a truck car etc. This was something new to them all, but they stayed focused and on the task.

Their small radar devices given to them showed one of their targets being very close. Leading the way the squad member made it clear they'd stick to the shadows. Aside from acquiring their targets he wanted to avoid confrontation with the people of the unknown world. Huddled up close to one another the atmosphere had a slightly different feel to it in comparison to their home world. Stepping into one of the alleyways three of them spotted something shinning bright in the sky. None of them could confirm what it was, but it greatly resembled a bat. It glimmered in the night sky. One of them contemplated if it was some form of search light. They went over the information of their two targets once more arriving in front of a large gate. The radar showed one of their targets was inside the place.

"Arkham Asylum," One of them read from the sign, "Looks like we might be getting in a little action after all. The name of this place suggests are target is locked up as a patient and or inmate. One of you will go in with me while the rest of you wait here."

The captain of the squad used the device transporting him and another of them into the Asylum. Re appearing in the middle of a hall on both sides of them were yelling inmates through caged and glass window cells. The squad leader instantly identified their target without looking at the radar thanks to the photos given to them. The design of her cell was much different than the others, telling them she was of high profile. The alarms in the building went off in the following seconds.

"We must have been discovered! Let's act quickly."

Ignoring the other inmates they stopped in front of the one holding their target knocking at the bulletproof glass window. Her appearance was much like in the photos, dressed in all green with a couple of vines wrapped around her arms and long red hair. She was even prettier in person.

"Pamela Isley is it? Or do you prefer Poison Ivy? It doesn't really matter, what is important is you're coming with us."

Standing from a corner, Ivy moved toward the front of her cell. Down the hall from both sides security officers entered the space pointing weapons at them, "Identify yourselves!" They ignored the guards. Annoyed by the distraction the captain used one of his earth style jutsu's creating a huge wall on both sides of them which had a length of five feet both ways. That left them one on one with Ivy.

"Once we get you out of that cage we've got a proposition for you."

Remaining silent for a few moments she glanced back and forth at the two. Never before had she seen either of them, and she found their dress style to be odd.

"What if I say no?" She spoke.

"Trust me my dear…you won't turn our offer down."

**To Be Continue**


	4. Ravagers of the Den

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 4: Ravagers of the Den**

Poison Ivy eventually agreed to travel with them, "I'd like to hear all details before I make a final decision." They used a form of teleportation re appearing outside. The rain continued on, but didn't bother them. Ivy looked around noticing three others, dressed exactly as the two that freed her. From where they stood, the emergency alarms from inside the asylum were heard clearly. Ivy knew the security officials of Arkham would soon do a sweep of the premises in search for her, "We better get going." She informed.

"By the way, where are we going?" She asked.

The only info given to her was they still had one other to track down. Instead of asking who, she remained silent knowing they'd eventually answer her questions…though she was curious as to whom they were in search for. Running off crossed her mind, but she wanted to know the story behind why they freed her. Through the dark shadows of the alleyways all members in the group aside from Ivy held small radar devices. All at once they located the next appointed target. They could see it was a good three miles from their position.

"What is that thing in the sky," One of them tapped at Poison Ivy's shoulder pointing to the sky, "It's kind of freaking looking."

"You're better off if we don't cross paths with him," Ivy glared at the bat signal sparkling bright. She knew it wouldn't be long before he became aware of her escape if not already, "Can you boys tell me who else you're in search for? Or is that top secret as well?"

None of them answered the question, thinking more about who she referred to as someone they didn't want to cross paths with, "I'm going to teleport us closer to the target. We'll cover a lot more ground if we do that." All in the group made sure to have a hold of someone. The captain used his teleportation technique relocating them all. Re appearing in front of an abandoned theater closed years ago, Ivy became confused, "Who're you looking for in this part of town?"

"You four wait here while the two of us go inside. After we've finished here its back to Murky Mountain," The captain entered alongside the one that assisted him in freeing Poison Ivy.

According to radar the one they sought was inside. From Ivy's backside two of them whistled marveling her body. She tightened her right fists frowning, but eased with a smirk. Their actions were to be expected, any man that set eyes on her couldn't help but fall in love.

"What is this Murky Mountain your boss spoke of, it sounds like something out of a cartoon?" Ivy asked eyeing the three.

"I'd rather not ruin it for you plant woman. You will soon see it for yourself, and at that time your questions will be answered."

She didn't like the answer given, but didn't mind waiting to see the place. She didn't fully trust them, nor was she sure teaming with them would be long term. That would be determined once she knew why they chose her.

**XXX**

Kian arrived on what was known as earth three. He had a few supplies with him, all items that would help with the task. With his eyes closed for several seconds Kian took a deep breath making his way to the corpse of his target.

He arrived in front of the tombstone, slowly running a hand over it. He pulled a book from the small sack he carried, flipping through the pages. Setting the manuscript over a stone Kian began a chant from the open page. At the same time he gathered up energy from his surroundings using a special technique. The thing he was most thankful for was the area was relatively hidden and secure, which meant the chance of interruptions by civilians would be little to none.

Closing in on the last few words he increased the flow of energy amplifying it. Within the surrounding area shadowy clouds formed. Lighting stroke several times over a precise spot just a few feet from where he stood. Patiently standing in place he hoped his efforts were a success. A grin formed noticing there was movement from the turf below. Subsequently the area lit with massive amounts of energy. Kian watched someone rise from the ground in full nude. The energy soon vanished leaving only the resurrected being.

"Welcome back Oroku Saki! Let's get you something to wear and then I'll explain what's going on. As you should know you were dead, but have been brought back."

The one known too many as the Shredder had nothing to say. More than anything he was perplexed by the reality he was back in the world of the living. Something else that needed answering was why he was revived. He had no clue of the person standing in front of him? There was much he wanted to know but didn't know where to begin. Another detail that lingered in the back of his head was how long he was dead for. Thinking down that line brought back the memory of the battle which led to his death! It was the leader and most skilled of the four that ended his life. Anger rose within as he reflected on the past events which ultimately resulted in his demise. Pondering the final blow which led to his beheading caused him to clinch his fists with rage.

"LEONARDO!"

Kian loved the hatred he felt coming from Oroku. He had no doubts Saki would join alongside them in their quest to conquer the ninja world. He had just the thing to lure him.

"If you agree to join by my side I can assure you the four turtles will be disposed of. Getting rid of them will be child's play for our group. Our power is far beyond anything you could imagine!"

It seemed the research by their master really paid off. Kian wouldn't have known anything about the four turtles if it weren't for his leader. Straightaway Kian could see the desire and dedication in the eyes of Saki. He knew there was no way he'd pass on the offer.

"How do you know of the turtles? What is the name of you group?" Oroku Saki asked.

Though Kian was responsible for bringing him back Saki had his skepticism. Trust was something that could be very hard to come by. He had his share of attempted backstabbers in the past.

"That isn't important; all you need to know is that they're good as dead. That is of course if you agree to join us in our crusade. As for a name, we're called Ravagers of the Den."

Shredder didn't know what he meant by we, but he had a feeling Kian was telling the full truth. After all he was the one to resurrect him; that in itself said a lot. Taking a few steps forward Oroku Saki put his hand out, "Consider me in." Kian covered his eyes with the palm of his hand. Oroku Saki didn't understand the meaning to his action.

"How about we get you dressed before we continue further," Kian removed the hand from his face, "Mila put together something I know you'll love."

"What about my clan of ninjas?" Oroku asked.

Kian shook his head, "Your hideout had was destroyed and taken down over a year ago." Kian informed. What became of the surviving members was a mystery.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know before we get going?" Oroku Saki simply shook his head. With nothing more he grabbed hold of Saki transporting them to Murky Mountain in the click of a button. Disembarking on the platform which he used to travel to earth three, Kian was satisfied with how things turned out.

"You wait here. I'll be back with your uniform," Kian stepped off the platform leaving walking toward the exit, "It is totally your style bud, I know you will like it."

He ran down the hall entering the planning room. Surprisingly enough Mila wasn't alone. Squad three was also present with their assigned target sitting over one of the tables. One leg crossed over the other.

"Killer Frost I take it? I must say you're even prettier in person." Kian complimented being grabbed from behind.

"Now isn't the time to flirt. Why are you back so soon?" Mila asked roughly.

Still with his eyes on frost he grinned, "I need the suit you constructed for the Shredder. I've got him waiting in the other room." She pointed to a far corner of the room, "it's covered by a sheet on the table with four wheels beneath it. So is he anything like what the reports read?" He ignored her question working fast and grabbing the table. He pushed it out of the room, wanting to get acquainted with Killer Frost, but knew he'd have to wait.

"I'm back," Kian pushed the table into the middle of the room removing the blanket off the suit, "Now is that not amazing or what?!"

Oroku Saki looked down at the armor and couldn't help but smile. It was almost exactly as his original armor, except in gold. It was certainly different but he felt he could get used to it. Coming forward and giving it an even closer look his smile widened.

"As you've noticed the color scheme of silver has been changed to gold, but that's hardly what you should be thinking about. The most significant detail about this armor is the fact it'll allow you to control chakra, and in turn means you will be able to eventually perform jutsus."

He could tell by the look on Saki's face he was clueless as to what Chakra and jutsus were. As of the moment that was to be expected.

"I'll explain it to you later. For now just get suited up and meet me in the hall after you're done. Heck maybe I'll even give you a tour of the place if we have time, but we'll see about that. Mila always gets pissed off when I don't do things by the book."

Without another word Kian closed the door on his way out. Even he didn't know the full extent of their leader's true power. The five Kage wasn't something to worry about, but for some reason it had been on his mind. He went back and forth with several what if scenarios. The two Jinchuriki of the Hidden cloud and Leaf could prove troublesome as well. Taking his mind off it, he thought only about what they needed to get done within their own organization.

**XXX**

Naruto walked through the market struggling to think up something to occupy his time.

"How lame…there's got to be something I can do," He watched a few guys walk passed him with a few logs of wood, stopping in place. He wondered where they were headed to with all of it, "Ghee I should at least be training, but with Gamatatsu and Gamakichi busy there's no point to that."

Taking off in the opposite direction he began walking with both hands in his pockets. Recently he had thought up a few formations that would involve the three, but just like everything else it had to be put on hold. Without realizing it he found himself at the front gates to the village. Just as he got ready to turn, he noticed someone familiar approaching from the trees landing in front of him.

"Kakashi Sensei! Boy am I glad to see y…" Naruto stopped in mid sentence noticing him carrying someone in his arms.

Recognizing it as Anko, Naruto gulped. It wasn't long ago that he crossed paths with her when out on the training field, _"If memory serves me right she said something about going on a mission."_ He thought. His fists clinched remembering back that he offered to go with her but she denied him.

"Wha…what happened to her?" Naruto asked.

"She was attacked, but I don't know by whom. Right now I need you to alert Lady Tsunade on what has happened. She isn't in critical condition but I'm going to take her to the infirmary just to be safe. Get going Naruto, I'll catch up with you as soon as I can and speak to the Hokage myself."

Naruto shook his head traveling at top speed in the opposite direction to Kakashi. While in stride Kakashi's heart raced looking down at Anko, "We'll figure out who did this and get back at them." The thing that worried him was if the attack wasn't random. If there was a secret group attacking, the Leaf security would have to be heightened immediately.

**To Be Continue**


	5. No Time for Rest

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 5: No Time for Rest**

Scurrying into the office of Tsunade he stooped over out of breath. Both hands lied over his upper knees. He needed a moment to collect himself from what they could tell. Similar thoughts as to where he came from in such a hurry were shared by Shizune and Tsunade. Straightening his posture with a sigh, he felt somewhat loosened.

"Kakashi Sensei just returned from a mission, and had the snake lady with him. According to him she was attacked. She looked pretty beaten up, but she'll survive."

Rising Tsunade grabbed hold of Naruto leading them toward the exit. Caught off guard he tripped over himself maintaining his balance not falling.

"Watch things here Shizune! I'll be back soon as I can."

Without asking she had an idea where Kakashi took Anko. Tagging along Naruto thought she'd desire more an explanation. There was no doubt she wanted specifics from Kakashi. That's the only reason she wouldn't question him further. At least that's what he thought. Irrelevant exemplified the way he felt. Was he that underappreciated she couldn't acknowledge questioning him directly? Pondering the notion made him undergo a feeling of isolation. That was a feeling he wished could vanquish with time.

"You know the way…I'll catch up later."

Calling out to him did absolutely nothing. He was out of sight in no time passing through the crowds of Leaf inhabitants. With no intent to follow she stayed on course to where she believed Kakashi to be. She found it odd Naruto would run off without giving an explanation. Once she had sufficient knowledge of what happened speaking with Naruto could be an option later. At the same time she felt it'd be unnecessary. Sometimes it was best to let him do his own thing without question.

Several miles away within the fort branded Murky Mountain another of the groups returned with their assigned targets. From the control room they relocated to where they were instructed to go upon arrival. Squad Five's leader bowed before Mila and Kian. She and Kian were impressed by how quickly the regiment assembled their appointed subjects. Welcoming the newcomers Kian grabbed hold of Ivy's hand kissing at her wrist. As gorgeous he found Killer Frost to be, Ivy was even more stunning. Rolling her eyes Mila for once wished Kian would be more professional. His flirtation around pretty girls was an annoyance she couldn't stand. Calling out from across the room to Ivy, Killer Frost made her presence known. She was glad but at the same time shocked Ivy had been recruited by the group. She thought for sure she'd be the only one. Showing her appreciation Poison Ivy waved back.

"I want to hear the entire scoop now!" Clayface blurted out, "You all promised we'd be given an explanation once we got here!"

Clayface directed most of his energy to the captain of squad five. Releasing his hand from Ivy's, Kian turned to Clayface.

"You're certainly an obnoxious one…I like that," Kian grinned already liking the attitude Clayface would bring to the table, "I know it might be tough but I'm going to ask that you wait a little bit longer. I promise I'll personally explain to you in depth when the time comes. We've got a few minor things that need taken care of first."

Unlike Poison Ivy his patience were thin, but from what the squad captain promised he felt going by their rules for now would be his best option. Suiting up Shredder joined everyone in the meeting area. He found some to be weird looking and or dressed. Setting his eyes on the clay being put him at lost for words. Off to the side was a woman with long red hair dressed in all green with vines wrapped around her arms.

"Glad you could join us Shredder…by the way love the outfit. Anyway this would be a good time for you to get acquainted with some of your new teammates. That is Killer Frost over there," She waved at Shredder while sitting over the top of a table, "And these two are Poison Ivy and Clayface. There will be others soon. For right now the four of you need to try and get along. In order for you all to succeed teamwork will be important."

Subsequently Kian asked to have a word with Mila in private. Going over a few things outside the room everyone remained silent awaiting orders. He didn't know much about Kian or those who followed him. All he knew was they were responsible for his resurrection and in turn he owed them. Somewhere down the line things would have to change. If not his cooperation would be in question.

"Have you heard back from squads one, two, four or six?"

"Not yet. We shouldn't expect our attempts to go as fast as the first three. This type mission can take days to complete. Let's give our people as much time they need, we've been lucky so far. Gathering four of them so quickly is something to rest our hats on." Mila replied.

"Well than, since I've got nothing else on the agenda I'll take care of your part. Oh need I remind you've done nothing up till this point. It's ok, because I know somewhere down the line you will make up for it. Just give me da book and I'll be on my way."

Executing a series of hand gestures, a vivid glow of electricity formed around her hands. Emerging from the matter in mere seconds, Mila handed the book over. Scratching at the back of his head he chuckled.

"Wouldn't a simple summoning jutsu have done the trick?"

"You should worry less about my methods and get to work on reviving Fudo and his two comrades. Try not to slack and waste time; like you always seem to do."

Facing the opposite direction he held the book in one hand, and lifted the opposite raising his middle finger. Yearning to choke him out cold, Mila knew if she said or did anything to him she'd be playing right into his childish game. Baiting was one of his best tricks, but she had no intention of feeding his ego.

Proceeding to where everyone awaited, she was surprised how quiet everyone was. Satisfied with the way things were going she entered in further. All that remained was the return of the few squads and their assigned targets. There was doubt in her mind they'd see their assignments through. Three of the remaining targets in particular worried her. Her main concerns were with how cooperative they'd be and ultimately if they would join.

"While we wait for Kian to return, why don't you take our guests on a little tour of the place? Kian was originally going to, but is otherwise occupied." Mila spoke directly to the squad captains, "All except the Shredder. I've got something else for him to do."

Gathering the newcomers the captains along with the rest of their squads stepped out of the room. Calling out to Shredder she demanded he stand before her. Doing as she asked he took a few steps forward. Only a few ft away she stood signaling him to follow.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to one of our training facilities where we'll begin your training. Unlike the others you will be able to control and manipulate chakra thanks to the suit I created. The two chakra natures you posses are lightning and wind," She led the way through a back door down a dark hall with torches hanging off the walls, "I'll teach you the basics before we get you started with performing any jutsus."

The more she spoke the more confused he became.

"In English?"

"You aren't expected to understand anything I just said, but you soon will. I've got methods that'll speed up your training sessions. In a month or so you should start getting the hang of it."

Walking for over a minute they arrived. Opening the door she offered for him to enter first, which he did. If the training would put him above and beyond his enemies he was all for it.

**Leaf Village**

Greeting Kakashi at the door, Tsunade passed by having a seat next to Anko on the bed, "So are you going to tell me what happened?" By leaving her office coming in person Tsunade knew she was breaking protocol, but didn't care. She was the Hokage and wanted to hear what happened directly. If the village was under attack it was her responsibility to figure out who or what was behind it.

"I can't say I was familiar with them at all. They came from all directions in a heartbeat. Their purpose for interrogating me is still shady. What I can say is they wanted information about to Leaf. The last thing they said to me before leaving was for everyone to prepare for the destruction of the ninja world."

Standing off to the side with crossed arms Kakashi listened in to her story for a second time. Anko had nothing else to say and felt sorry she couldn't be more a help. Tapping her over the shoulder Tsunade stood trailing Kakashi outside the room. Relaxing her back up against the wall Anko closed her eyes. She stayed in that position for over a minute reflecting on things. Opening her eyes she hopped out of bed slipping her feet into her shoes. She took a good look around before proceeding. The window seemed to be her best option, so not to be seen.

Her singular objective was to uncover the identity of those who attacked her. They didn't reveal or hint at who led them, and until she and the Leaf could do that it was useless. Laying back and resting wouldn't help. Her only objective was to uncover the story behind the unknown. Injured or not she wouldn't rest till later. Being careful not to make noise she unlocked the window opening it slowly, exiting out.

Through the front entrance of the hospital walked Tsunade and Kakashi. During their back and forth conversation she gave him orders to heighten security and take extra measures to keep anyone foreign to the village from coming in. Alerting the public would only stir panic, which is why she decided against making an announcement. Until things were clear, the only ones who'd be informed would be black ops and the higher rank shinobi ninjas.

Separating from Tsunade Kakashi made his way to the security headquarters. With a lot of paperwork remaining, Tsunade returned to the main building. Shizune welcomed her at the front door of her office.

"Is everything ok my lady?"

"There's nothing you should worry about. I've got it under control."

Taking a seat at the desk she got right to work. Shizune wondered what could be going on, but didn't want to ask any further questions. It was hard for her to tell what mood Tsunade was in. If bad she would yell taking it out on her.

In full stride she passed by the borders of the Leaf. Gathering a few shinobi ninja from the village did come to mind, but doing that would alert the Hokage. Right now she was supposed to be resting. She hoped her absence from the hospital bed wouldn't be discovered until a little while longer. Sharply stopping with a spin, she looked behind her.

"Come on out."

She didn't know who but the presence of someone lurking was strong. Stepping from behind a tree, he approached with his head bowed. Seeing him allowed for her to relax and breathe easy. She was worried it'd turn out to be someone else.

"Naruto what are you doing following me? Don't you have better things to do?" She snapped.

Running a hand through his spiky blond hair shrugging his shoulders he kicked at the rocks beneath him. Looking up at her with a broad grin brought shivers up her back. The expression he displayed creped her out.

"Shouldn't you be resting? Why are you up and running around, I don't think Kakashi sensei or granny Tsunade would approve. If you're going after the people who beat you down, that's just crazy. Come on snake lady do you really think the outcome will change," Naruto closed his eyes crossing both arms, "you're even crazier than you look snake lady. I'm pretty sure there're easier ways to kill yourself."

Placing his hands over the back of his head he opened his eyes and could see that Anko looked ready to charge and attack. Like him it was easy to get under her skin and get her angry.

"Hey no need to get all mad, I'm totally just stating the obvious. Look at me standing here talking, I didn't even ask where you were headed. I'm still goanna stick by my assumption, even though you're usually the type to think things over and make logical decisions."

"Do you every shut up?!" She shouted.

Caught off guard and displeased by her choice of words he jumped back.

"That wasn't very nice at all! Here I was about to offer you my assistance, but you can just forget that! I wonder what granny Tsunade would think of you going after your attackers on your own. Hhhhmm I wonder."

"Why you litt…"

Sticking his tongue out at her he ran in the direction of the village. Having no other choice she went after him. She didn't want anyone knowing about her investigation, especially not the hokage. Leaping from tree to tree she grabbed hold of him just as he attempted to create shadow clones. From twenty feet above they plunged to the ground. Sitting up on top she grabbed hold of his wrists pinning him down.

"Now where did you think you were going?" She asked grinning.

"Ghee why do I wish you were Sakura right now, especially in this position heheh. Wait did I just say that out loud?" Naruto gulped.

Powerless to stop herself from blushing she didn't know whether or not to slap him.

"Wooh I hope you two aren't doing what I think you are."

A familiar voice came from above, but neither had a visual of the speaker.

**To Be Continue**


	6. Successful Resurgence

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 6: Successful Resurgence**

Leaning back with her hands over his chest she pushed off him. Putting out a hand she helped him up. From above the surrounding trees the speaker made them self visible leaping down landing in front of them.

"Iruka Sensei! What are you doing all the way out here," Before he could answer Naruto wanted to make something clear, "She and I weren't doing whatever you were thinking NO WAY! You should know me a lot better than that, it was her fault any of this happened," Pointing directly at Anko his frustration grew, "If she didn't run after me like some wild boar none of this would have occurred!"

It reminded him of what happened with Hinata a short time ago. How he kept getting himself in such positions was a mystery. Laughing slightly Iruka put a hand over Naruto's left shoulder shaking his head, "You misunderstand Naruto I was only joking. You're always so easy to aggravate. Anyway enough about that," Iruka turned to Anko, "Thought you should know Ibiki Morino is looking for you, he said something about possible village spies or some type of invasion."

"Point me in his direction," Anko decided she'd get back on the trail of her attackers at a later time. With Naruto's big mouth she knew her chances of getting far would be slim. By the way he spoke she had a good feeling Iruka had no idea of her recent ambush, "I guess this is where we part ways."

"No we'll journey back to the Leaf together, which is where Ibiki awaits you. Come Naruto you lead the way." Iruka said.

Tightening his headband Naruto grinned looking to the trees. In a single bound they began their way back. Having his mind on Sakura and Sai, Naruto questioned when they'd return still feeling bad for not being there when they were scheduled to depart. Somehow he wanted to make it up to them hoping Sakura would go easy on him whenever they did return.

Standing over the top of a mountain, Kian looked down waiting for all the Smoke and dust to clear. Crossing his fingers he hoped his efforts were a success or he'd get an earful from Mila and possibly the lead guy himself. In a matter of seconds everything down below cleared. Closing the book in his grasp he grinned.

"The three of you must be wondering what the hell is going on haha! How is it you've returned to the world of the living," Jumping off the ledge he landed atop a massive rock, "Well since you people look so confused I'll answer that for you! To make it short and sweet you've been resurrected to join the Ravagers of the Den in our quest for world domination. Oh and if you refuse, well then I guess you will be returning to your graves sooner than expected."

"Who the hell are you?!" One of them demanded.

"Aren't we impatient today, but who could blame you? If I had just awoke from my grave I'd be in a bad mood as well. To answer your question Fudo the earth style user, my name is Kian Hwaungel. Now if the three of you could follow me right this way I'll answer the rest of your questions when we return to base."

Turning away from them walking in the opposite direction, he noticed none out of the three followed. Unknown to him they reflected on the moments which lead to their singular demise. It didn't take them long to remember their defeat to the hands of Leaf shinobi.

"What are you slackers doing let's get a move on."

Throwing her hair back with a grin Fuka took a step toward him, "So what happens if we say no. You bring us back to life and expect us to just go along with whatev…" In that moment she realized that if they were brought back by some form of reanimation jutsu they'd have no choice but to obey every command of the caster, but this wasn't the case.

"Hhhmm you've got quiet all a sudden, is that a hint of fear I smell? I'm not asking you to join by my side, I'm telling you. I see no reason why any of you should be against this. You will have power and rule unlike anything before."

"You're crazy! We can get along just fine without the likes of you!"

"Fuka calm down! I think we should hear him out. We'd still be dead if it weren't for his doing. Personally I like the sound of his offer." Fudo argued grabbing at her shoulder.

With a hiss she slapped his hand off her shoulder keeping her eyes on Kian. Since being brought back Fuen hadn't said a thing, shocked to be alive.

"If you're as great as you proclaim then prove yourself to us by defeating me."

Without warning she started things with her Flower Scattering dance. In a flash of light he disappeared re appearing behind Fuka before she even initiated the attack. Tapping at her shoulder from behind, her eyes broadened astonished by his speed. Giving her no chance to counter he backhanded her into the side of a boulder thirty feet away. Putting a hand to his mouth, Fudo couldn't believe how effortlessly Kian made it look. On impact the boulder shattered into pieces.

"Give up now, I'm not your enemy." Kian said crossing both arms.

Slowly getting up, she felt sore spitting blood, "Ok…where's this hideout of yours is?" Finding it pointless to fight against him any longer, his one move alone was enough to convince her. Due to the power and speed of the hit, she felt he put a lot of chakra into the blow.

"Alright now we can get down to business, right this way." Kian said leading them.

Unlike Fudo both Fuen and Fuka had their suspicions but were still willing to continue forward and see where things went.

A few miles away Mila gave orders for all Ravager spies to return to their assigned village. They were to continue gathering important data from each village; while they did Mila remained in one of the training facilities. She went through the basics of Chakra with one of their newest recruits. Paying close attention Shredder listened closely but didn't have any questions up until that point.

"Once you have perfected everything here, you will then train alongside the rest of the recruits. Team chemistry is always a biggy, but before then we need to get you closer to your full potential."

The only thing on his mind was getting revenge on his mutant enemies, and would go through anything that would help him to accomplish that goal. During her discussing specifics he thought of the four turtles. Clinching his fists, there was nothing more he wanted than to break them entirely.

"Are you even listening to me?!" She shouted with a frown.

"Guess I fell off track, but it won't happen again. Please do continue."

Carrying on she went into the basics of chakra nature justifying if one possessed more than a single nature they could combine both creating an even more powerful jutsu. Listening to her speak he grasped what chakra was, comparing it with what they called KI energy.

Elsewhere all spies returned to their posts progressing with what they originally set out to do. Outside the Hidden Cloud one of those groups concealed themselves using the trees and small alleyways. Some even settled in on rooftops but made sure it was out of sight to the Raikage's main building. For the most part the streets were packed with the everyday villagers.

Over a rooftop one of the lower ranks met with one of the squad leaders, "I'm here to give an updated report. Though we haven't been successful in locating the panel for their security system, we're getting closer. We've also got a positive ID on Killer Bee. What would you like us to do sir?"

"I want you to continue searching for the panel. As of right now we will not be engaging any of the villagers. As for Killer Bee, keep a close eye on him but by no means should you or anyone else engage him. He's got the beast Gyuki sealed inside him, or more commonly known as the eight tails."

"Yes sir," He bowed turning away from him, "What if we run into any trouble along the way? Do we fight or retreat?"

"Use your common sense soldier! If this is a mission to gather information, what do you think you should do?! Also when you meet back up with the rest of your people make sure they understand not to force things. If we aren't able to accomplish what we want during the day, we will by nightfall."

Without another word he was on his way rejoining the rest of his group down below. Remaining atop the roof the captain observed the villagers. He wouldn't make his move till everyone else finished their obligations. As it was with most Ravager members not knowing the name and appearance of the one they followed ended with more questions than answers.

Extending an arm he pulled a small device out of his left pocket. With it he was able to see the exact location of every single member assigned to gather info on the Cloud. With the current group they had, he wasn't confident they'd be able to take on the Raikage if spotted. Their long hours of stealth training needed to play a huge role in the mission. From his backside a pair of footsteps approached, and before he was able to turn they stopped. Peeking over his shoulder his body stiffened seeing he had been discovered by two villagers.

"What is your name? Identify yourself!" The woman demanded.

Unmoving he maintained his composure, and in a matter of seconds recognized the two from one of the case files they had on the Hidden Cloud, "Stop me if I'm wrong but you two are Omoi and Samui correct?" The expression from them both was more than enough to confirm his assumption.

Moving in front of Omoi she again asked for the intruder to identify them self. Thinking hard he tried to come up with an excuse which would get him out of the situation but at the same time not blow their cover. Unable to come up with anything on the fly he pulled a few circular objects out of his pocket throwing them to the ground. In a single bang the area was filled with smoke, causing Samui and Omoi to cough. As it began to clear Samui perceived the one responsible running off jumping from roof to roof.

"After him! We can't let him get away! You go to the left and I'll take the right."

With a single nod he followed her instructions going after the unidentified. Continuing forward after him they traveled in the same direction on separate sides. In full stride Omoi threw forward a dagger trying to slow him down. With exceptional awareness he dodged the attempt still at full speed. Leaping down into a crowd of people they lost sight of him.

Desperately they searched through the crowd but there was no sign of him. Bumping into villagers as they passed by they caught sight of one another having a feeling of defeat. Samui believed he used some type of jutsu to get away from them so easily.

"So what do we do now, continue searching for him? Maybe we should bring this to the attention of Lord Raikage." Omoi suggested.

Grabbing hold of his shirt she pulled him in close, "We won't do such a thing. Whoever he was couldn't have gotten far, we must continue to go after him. I call the shots on this team, and we will tell no one until we're positive he's escaped."

"What about Karui? We could at least inc…"

Tugging at his wrist she pulled them out of the crowd. Omoi followed close behind, but didn't agree fully with her method.

**Murky Mountain**

Directing the tour captain Zerq noticed Clayface was missing from the group, but continued on. If he did get lost he'd eventually turn up. Down a floor from everyone, Clayface had purposely separated himself from them. He wondered around trying to figure why he agreed to join the faction. If it hadn't been for Poison Ivy's persuasion he wouldn't have come.

"The people of Gotham have yet to know my pain! From here I cannot finish what I set out to do!" Thinking about it made him angry. World domination wasn't what he was after, but somehow found himself agreeing to their terms, "I could try and ask them to send me back but…" He had his doubts they'd do such a thing.

Though he was far away from Gotham there was a particular caped vigilant he didn't miss. At that moment he decided to go with the flow and just let things play out. Down the hall he heard whispers from a cleanup crew. He moved in closer eavesdropping.

"Word has it Mila and Kian are attempting to bring in Sasuke Uchiha, that's just crazy! From the stuff I've heard about him they should really reconsider that option entirely."

"Stop freaking out so much bud; it'll all work out for the best in the end. Even that Uchiha couldn't compare to the strength of our dark master. By the way did you see that plant woman? Think her name's Ivy or something like that. She's a real hottie."

Having no interest in their conversation he made his way up the stairs in search for the group. The good thing about the whole ordeal was that he'd be working alongside some he was familiar with. Outside of Killer Frost and Ivy he had no clue who anyone else was, well at least what they'd recruited thus far. It may not have been his vision, but taking part in conquering the ninja world excited him for some reason.

"Hey yur that Clayface person, I got the chance to check out your profile a couple days back. Man you're totally massive in person I had no idea you'd be so huge!" Someone stepped out of a dark corner walking toward him, "Anyway it's good to have you aboard."

Though he didn't know the person Clayface shook hands with him passing by after. Hearing voices up ahead he had a feeling it was the group.

**To Be Continue**


	7. Taken off Task

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 7: Taken off Task**

With Fudu, Fuka and Fuen following close behind Kian returned to the vista Murky Mountain. Chanting the password Kian allowed for them to enter through a wall that rose on its own. Finding it to be interesting Fudo was positive it was some form of jutsu, and a clever one at that. To keep ones hideout hidden away from outsiders was vital. For the most part things were quiet as they walked down the hall, but up ahead it seemed to be different. The further they went the louder the sounds became.

"Quick question K…your name leaves me at the moment. Anyway besides the three of us how many others have joined your little crusade?" Fuka asked.

Giving her a quick look over his shoulder he smirked, "Oh you'll see shortly. Oh and my name is Kian, try and remember that. I don't like repeating such senseless things that have little to no importance."

Continuing down the hall they entered into an even bigger space observing a lot of people standing around in various groups. Seeing this made the three revaluate how much more significant things were from their initial th_o_ughts. They had questions but decided to ask them at a later time once settled in. Following him up a set of stairs Fuen looked down observing some of the groups fighting and or sparring against each other. She was unable to tell just by watching.

Upon entering the meeting room, he became irritated Mila was nowhere to be found. Calling for five guards, Kian asked for them to keep a watch on them until he got back. He immediately went in search for Mila. Finding a place to sit, Fuka laid over one of the sofas crossing one leg over the other. Aside from her Fuen and Fudo stood around waiting for him to return.

In his search he came across the squad captains giving the tour to their newest recruits. One of them gave him the information he wanted. Entering and checking several of the training facilities Kian discovered Mila inside one of the training rooms briefing Shredder on the new abilities he now possessed.

"Sorry to interrupt your little session but you'll have to put this all on hold. I've successfully resurrected the three and think it is time you introduce yourself. I'll get them associated with everyone else as soon as possible."

"That's nice to hear, but I'm in the middle of something. I'll get acquainted with them later. My number one priority now is to strengthen our workforce in any way I can. If you'd like you can bring them here…if not then get lost, you're only going to slow his progression. Shredder will become a great asset if we can build him to his true potential."

With no interest to argue with her, he turned his back heading for the exit. Before exiting out he let her know she'd be able to most likely find them in the meeting room. Mila was unsure of the Shredder's past but could tell by the levels of his spirit there was a lot of rage that fueled him. In the long run she felt that could potentially increase his abilities to higher levels than what was originally projected.

Traveling down the hall Kian decided what he'd do in the meantime. Returning to the meeting room he informed the resurrected recruits to follow him. Sitting up off the couch Fuka stretched. Positioned on both sides of him, they followed Kian out of the room. The guards who were ordered to keep watch on them returned to their original posts.

"Where are you taking us?"

Glimpsing back Kian smiled, "Now is a perfect time for you three to meet a couple of the persons you'll be working with. Our roster is not yet complete, but we plan to have that settled in the next couple days if everything goes as planned. Try and get along as best you can. The less fighting we have amongst each other the better."

Satisfied with the reply, Fudo shook his head. Passing through several halls and up a floor Kian again was able to locate the captains giving the tour.

"I'd like to take this time to introduce you all to Fuen, Fuka and Fudu," Kian pointed them out when speaking their names, "Feel free to introduce yourselves to them. I trust you'll be able to keep an eye on them all," Kian spoke directly to one of the captains, "Unfortunately I have some place I need to be. I'll check back with you all later."

Without another word he departed from the large group heading and traveling down a staircase. Everyone in the group introduced themselves except Clayface. Remaining silent, he felt creating friendships with so many unknowns was unnecessary; even if they were supposed to work together as a team.

"Wow and who're you supposed to be?! Or an even better question is what?! I've never seen something so outrageous in my life!"

Clinching his fists the eight foot blob of Clay took a few steps forward roaring in rage, "What did you JUST SAY?!" Stretching his arms, Fuka leaped out of the way observing his fists smash into the side of a wall shattering the bricks. With wide eyes she turned back to him speechless.

"Nice move mudman mind telling me what type of jutsu that is you're using? Obviously this isn't your true appearance," Standing her ground Fuka waited for a response watching as he pulled his arms back into place, "Eeehhh, how disgusting."

Cracking his knuckles while at the same laughing he marched toward her, "You think you know disgusting? Hahaha you don't know the meaning of the word, but don't worry I'll change that! Once I smash your face in and crack open your skull and paint these walls with your guts everyone will know the meaning! And it's not mudman, it's CLAYFACE!"

Pulling his arms back in transit for his next attack Ivy ran out in front of Fuka, "That's enough Clayface, just forget about what she said. All of us are supposed to be a team, and somehow as a group we're goanna have to make peace with one another."

"Out of the Way Ivy or I'll put you into the ground as well! Little miss smart mouth needs to be taught a lesson."

Enjoying every moment of what was transpiring Fudo had no control over his grin. Biting at her lower lip Ivy had no idea he'd react like that. Standing her ground she hoped Clayface would back down and change his mind. Giving her another warning to get out of his way she didn't move a single muscle.

"Well than you leave me no choice. I would have preferred not to hurt you, but I guess it can't be helped," Stretching his arms backwards Clayface smiled. Just as he got ready to attack his legs and upper body were frozen in place stopping him from making a move, "What in the?!" He spun his head completely around realizing who was responsible, "Why you little twerp!"

With her hands out in front of her Killer Frost lowered them having completed her job, "Try and be a team player Clay or I might have to kill you myself."

Putting his strength on display he powered out of the ice spinning his head back around, "I'll let this fly for now, but I'd stay on my good side if I were you." Clayface spoke directly to Fuka turning away after.

From his angle Fudo didn't see Killer Frost wave any hand signs, yet she was able to create an impressive ice blast. With that in mind he knew he'd ask her about it at a later time. It wasn't just her; the eight foot beast in the form of Clay also intrigued him. Exhaling the captain responsible for the tour felt relieved he didn't have to get involved.

"Now that we're all calm, follow me this way to the weaponry facility."

All followed with the tour continuing on. From behind Fuka tapped at Ivy's shoulder, "Thanks for what you did, but I can handle myself. On another note I think I'm going to like you, perhaps this whole thing might turn out to be fun. Only time will tell I guess."

Side by side they started a small conversation between them. Elsewhere returning to the Leaf, Naruto separated from Iruka and Anko. Staying ahead of her Iruka led them to where Ibiki awaited. Heading through the village Naruto was stopped by someone from behind that grabbed hold of his shoulder. Faintly turning he had no idea where all his energy went all a sudden.

"How's it going Kakashi Sensei is everything alright, you look worried? Anyway I think I'm goanna head back home and rest up a bit. Kinda feeling under the weather if you know what I mean."

"I suppose so, but before you do you haven't by any chance seen Anko have you? She should still be in bed resting, after I finished alerting the security people I returned to check up on her but she was nowhere to be found."

Placing both hands over the back of his head he wasn't sure whether or not to tell the truth. Closing his eyes he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry haven't seen her, but she'll show eventually," Passing by Naruto headed toward his home, "Catch you later sensei."

Scratching at the side of his head Kakashi sensed something was off about Naruto but couldn't quite put a finger on it. Turning and heading in the opposite direction he hoped Anko would soon turn up. With her personality it didn't surprise him she left soon as he and Tsunade departed from her room back at the medical center.

Returning to his place Naruto passed through the kitchen to his bedroom. Hopping into bed he kicked off his shoes feeling nauseous but didn't know why. Laying in vast discomfort he had no idea what could be the cause to what he was feeling. With a final sigh he closed his eyes hoping things would be better when he awoke. Exhaustion took over sending him into deep sleep in a matter of minutes.

**Worlds away**

In constant communication with those stationed in the control room of Murky Mountain, squad 2 kept them up to date on their progress. From when they first got started not very much progress was made. Finding their assigned target was proving to be a lot tougher than any of them were expecting. Taking a quick break from the search they all positioned themselves over a rooftop. From where they stood everything below was very radiant from all the lights and vehicles which passed by.

"This place is a lot different compared to the ninja world it's got more of a futuristic feel to it if you ask me. It does have a downside though, for some reason the air doesn't seem to be quite as fresh," Looking away from the city and at the group he sat over the buildings ledge, "So what do you guys think."

"I'd agree with your analysis, but at the end of the day it doesn't really matter. We need to try and locate this Deathstroke guy ASAP. If we take too long that'll lead to pissing off Mila and Kian, and that we must avoid at all costs."

Everyone remained silent agreeing fully. It was at that moment something exploded to the west of them. It was hard to tell what happened, but they were able to perceive clouds of smoke and flames traveling upward with the wind.

"Let's go check it out boys."

Standing from his spot the captain directed his team. Though he was sure it had nothing to do with their target, curiosity within him took over. Leaping from one building to another the distance between each didn't require any usage of jutus to progress. Following another few jumps, the squad leader stopped the group, "This is as far as we go. We don't yet know what is going on, so it is best we keep our distance till further notice."

All kept their eyes on the activity below. Various civilians fled from the scene getting as far away they could. Something emerged from the flames cracking its knuckles. Whatever it was resembled humans but it didn't appear to be one from their perspectives. Through the commotion of what was taking place someone wearing goggles zoomed out of nowhere seemingly attacking the individual.

"Captain did you see that," One of them shouted, "What sort of monstrous speed was that?! I've never seen anything like it in my life!"

Rubbing at his chin with two fingers the squad leader had no idea how to reply unfamiliar with what was happening. He speculated whether it could be some type of teleport jutsu, but nothing could be confirmed from their view. Continuing at elevated speeds the one wearing the goggles rapidly punched at the bigger individual. Everything happened so fast they couldn't quiet tell what was happening. The larger one of the two punched at the ground knocking the speedster off balance erupting the turf beneath them! Tripping over some of the ruble the speedster fell to the ground.

"Darn this can't be good," Using his arms the speedster pushed himself up, "I knew Amazo's were tough but this one in particular has ridiculous durability. I think I should have a little more fun with him before I put him down."

From above a green ball of energy collided with the Amazo's chest knocking it off balance. Taking his eyes off the enemy he looked upward immediately recognizing who it was, "Starfire! What are you doing in this part of town?!"

Hovering in place she smiled with both hands resting over her waist. The surrounding winds blew her long red orangish hair back and forth. Dressed in a somewhat revealing purple outfit she began a slow descend.

"Looks to me like you could use some help Kid Flash, just say the word and I'll jump right in." Starfire replied.

Not surprised by her ignoring his question made him a bit edgy, but it didn't disarray his composure "Just stand back gorgeous, I'll have this guy beat in a flash. I had him on the ropes till you showed. Talk about a flow killer."

"Gorgeous hahaha, that's a new one," Starfire's grin widened as she hovered backwards, "Ok than I'll stay back and watch but if things get out of control I'll be forced to jump in."

"Pleeeeaaase, like that's goanna happen," He felt much better she agreed to not get involved, "What do yah say we finish this pal?"

Cracking his knuckles with a smirk he looked directly at the Amazo who bull rushed toward him. The squad 2 members still watched from their positions anxious to see how things would turn out. True it had nothing to do with their mission, but the thrill of battle was something they all relished.

**To Be Continue**


	8. Desired Test

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 8: Desired Test**

In a huge bang the Amazo collided with the hero swaying various nearby vehicles. Some plunged to the turf smashing into light posts, buildings, etc. A number of civilians in spite of the destruction watched from afar marveling the action packed scene unfolding before their eyes. Comprising supplementary strength to Kid Flash the Amazo stood tall whereas its foe soared through the air plummeting over a sidewalk. Vibrating in a circular motion Kid Flash was back on his feet in a blink. Snarling the Amazo again charged him, opening its mouth in stride.

Clutching his fists Kid Flash for a second time darted at his enemy, but held back a lot of speed. When close to half an inch away he zoomed by, coming up behind the Amazo wrapping his arms around its waist. Combining strength and speed he attempted to lift it off the ground, but couldn't get it to budge. In that instant an uneasy chuckle escaped his lips, "Darn this can't be good," Dethatching himself, he jumped back putting some space between them, "This thing is physically stronger than I was expecting. Hhhhmm no matter, I'll just have to adjust my strategy."

From the corner of his eye he noticed Starfire smiling from her floating position, "I don't know why you're looking at me like that. Where in the rule book does it say to take an enemy down in one second? I want to have a little fun while I do this," Diverting his concentration off her he focused only on the Amazo. Contemplating his next move, he zoomed in hoping to catch his adversary off guard but was whacked off to the side when getting in close.

Toppling over he stretched out a hand using it to stop his momentum. Forcing himself up Kid Flash kept his eyes on the Amazo, "That guy must have light speed reflexes the timing of his move was perfect. Hhhmm what to do next," Dusting himself off while leveling his posture, he put one foot in front of the other, "Fun's over pal I'm ending this!"

In a split second lasers methodically zipped connecting with his upper shoulder and mid triceps, but swiftly evaded the remainder of the blasts which came his way. In stride he realized the Amazo shot the blasts from its eyes and opened mouth. It eventually stopped its attack facing some of the civilians who didn't evacuate.

"Hey what the heck do you think you're doing I'm your opponent, not them!"Kid Flash yelled.

Opening its mouth with glowing bright red eyes, Starfire knew exactly what it was attempting to do and got in the way. In that moment the lasers blasted her directly sending her soaring backwards. Using his speed Kid Flash zoomed over catching her in mid air before she hit the ground.

"Didn't I tell you I'd handle this guy on my own? There is no need for you to get involved. Just stay back and watch me work my magic." He told setting her down.

With her hand relaxed over his shoulder she shook her head, "This isn't a game Bart! We need to take it out together. If you didn't notice it was going after the people out in the distance. Your cockiness could result in unnecessary casualties!"

Her words made him feel upset but at the same time he knew she was right, "Ok let's do this together," Setting her down onto her feet, both faced the Amazo moving in toward it at full velocity. In a combination of blows they took it down. Starfire took the liberty of ripping its arms off from its torso getting an immediate reaction from the cheering crowds. Not long after more of the police force crowded into the area and up above a well-known figure to the public hovered downward. The cheers got even louder instigating Kid Flash to look up.

It was then that the red boots, cape and iconic S symbol over the chest came into sight, "Superman! What are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked.

The man of steel touched down in front of them. His cape blew back and forth in the direction of the wind, "I heard the commotion of things out in the distance, so what happened?"

"Wish I could tell yah, but even I don't have an answer. This thing came out of nowhere and just started attacking people, but I got here in a flash just like my name suggests and confronted it; soon after she showed." Kid Flash pointed at Starfire.

"I see," Superman rubbed two fingers over his chin, "Good job you two, but I'll take care of the rest from here. I'm going to take some of its remaining parts up to Justice League tower and see if we can figure out where this thing came from."

"Thanks a lot sounds like a good idea," Kid Flash then turned to Starfire, "See yah around beautiful, I've gotta run."

In a blast of speed he was out of sight in an instant. Atop the building the squad two members were impressed by what they saw, but knew they had to get back on the track of their assignment, "Let's get going boys. We won't find Deathstroke by just sitting here. Our people back in Murky Mountain are going to want an update soon, and I'd hate for us to have nothing to report."

**Worlds away**

Concluding the first session Mila walked for the exit looking over her shoulder, "Come let's take a break. I promise we'll get back to your training in the next hour or so, right now Is a good time for you to get more accustomed to the team," She watched him stand walking toward her, "There are some things we haven't yet discussed that I'd like to see you put on display."

"What exactly would that be?"

"I'll talk to you about it later. Right now I'm interested only in knowing your current down and upsides so that we can help you improve on them. If you have any questions for me don't be afraid to ask, Kian and I will do whatever we can to help."

Following her out into the hall she led the way having an idea which route they were touring.

"Since you insist I guess I do have one question. From the moment I was resurrected and given a large scoop of information from your boyfriend, I never really felt he was pulling the strings. And after meeting with you I get the vibe you aren't the leader either. So who is?"

Looking him in the face she frowned crossing her arms with tightened fists. As they prolonged down the hall she put a hand over his shoulder squeezing at it.

"Let's get one thing straight… Kian and I aren't an item, where you came up with that is a mystery to me. That is the one question I can't answer. The one in charge will appear when the time comes. until than you and everyone else will have to wait."

"So if I understand correctly, you do know who this person is but you aren't willing to share that information with me? If that's the case I'll go along with this for now, but later down the line things will have to change."

His choice of words was not something she liked, but loved his demeanor and was looking forward to seeing him in action once his training was complete. In under a minute they regrouped with the other recruited members but Kian was not with them. Mila spoke to the squad captains but none of them knew for sure where Kian had left to. Thinking back, she remembered he had a lot planned and was probably taking care of his remaining chores.

"Soon as you're done with this little tour, I want you to bring them all to dock fifty three," Focusing her eyes on the recruits she spoke directly to them, "In a space that large we'll be able to analyze how you all will work as a team and use your unique abilities to contribute and help out one another. All of you will be taking part in the training exercise except for the Shredder." Mila told.

With so much progress that needed to be made in his solo training she didn't want to get him involved in group sessions.

"What if we don't want to take part? Fighting against these little worms is not what I signed up for. I was told I'd be taking part in world domination, but so far that has been a lie. My patience grows thin with every passing minute of this nonsense!" Shape shifting his right arm into an ax and his other into a hammer Clayface marched toward her, "You better start explaining to me in a way that makes sense why you've brought us here!"

His tone was extremely demanding, but didn't scare her. Peculiarly she found it to be a plus, but didn't like his overall approach.

"I think our people have explained it in great detail already, repeating info is not something we do much of around here. Listen big guy, just try and follow all of what I ask. What you must realize is something as tough as conquering an entire world takes a lot of time and preparation. Before we can send any of you out on missions you must first be able to coordinate as a team." Mila told.

Hearing the last of what she said aroused his curiosity.

"And what kind of missions would those be?"

"I won't get into the details until you're all ready, but it will include eliminating and or capturing the top shinobi ninja of the great nations. But that conversation will be put on hold till another time. Have fun with the remainder of the tour."

Mila threw her hair back departing from the group. Having so many more questions Clayface wanted to yell out to her but didn't. Killer Frost, Fuka and everyone continued on leaving behind Shredder and Clayface who slowly followed. Bickering under his breath, Oroku Saki/Shredder found the tour to be pointless. The only thing that interested him was training and getting stronger. Feeling the same way, Clayface wanted more answers to the many questions he had.

**Leaf Village**

Awakening from his snooze Naruto sat up yawning. Feeling a lot better from earlier he jumped out of bed slipping into his shoes. On his way out the door his stomach grumbled, "Guess it's time for some Ichiraku ramen hahaha," Picking up speed he ran down the stairs traveling to his favorite restaurant. He arrived in under three minutes rubbing his hands together.

Settling in over one of the stools, Ayame greeted him asking what he'd like to order, "I'll have the usual with extra beef and green pepper," Naruto replied leaning forward resting his chin over the table top, "Where's your old man?"

"He's organizing some of the recipes in the back, he should be out shortly. Business has been a little up and down lately, but with some of the new dishes we'll be adding to the menu that'll change for sure I just know it!"

Naruto could hear the excitement in her voice which caused him to smile. That would give him more options to choose from, but in the end there wasn't much he preferred over ramen. In the next minute she served him the ramen with two other customers entering.

"I'll be right with you in just a moment." Ayame spoke to the customers.

Wasting no time, Naruto dug in finishing his meal in a timely fashion. Next he reached into his pocket pulling out a small pouch of coins paying for the banquet and leaving. On his way down the street he thought of Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, wondering if the meeting they were required to attend had ended. From behind someone shouted his name, "Naruto! Wait up!"

Peeking over his shoulder it was Konohamaru that ran toward him, "You seem to be in a hurry to catch me, whatsup?" Naruto asked.

"I'd like to show you the jutsu I've been working on. Let's take it somewhere that isn't out in the open, I'm still having a hard time getting it to work correctly."

Having his suspicions Naruto raised an eye brow, "What kind of jutsu are we talking?" he asked huskily. His tone caused Konohamaru to gulp, but at the same time grin, "Oh you'll see." Not liking the sound of that Naruto followed him.

Neither was aware but from the surrounding bushes they were being followed and watched. Two individuals trailed them step for step using the trees to shield themselves from being seen, "That's him! The blond kid is the one holding the bijuu known as kurama A.K.A the nine tailed fox. Oh how I can't wait to test my strength against his."

"Come on Rankel we really shouldn't be doing this, Mila made it clear not to engage any of the villagers. Your actions are goanna get us into some trouble. It's not like he's even alone. Have you forgotten our objective to gain info on this village?"

"I'm supposed to be afraid of the boy next to him hahaha, who do you take me for Dinah. Somehow we need to get them away from the village. You're good when it comes to distractions, so I'll leave that to you my dear."

She did not agree with what he was attempting to do, but at the same time hated turning him or anyone down, "Just give me a minute or so and I'll come up with something."

She knew their mission was to gather information from the Leaf, and with that in mind an idea began to take shape bringing a smirk to her face.

**To Be Continue**


	9. Unforeseen Deception

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 9: Unforeseen Deception **

Finding their way onto an open field away from villagers, neither was aware they were being followed. Rubbing his hands together Naruto was ready to see what Konohamaru had to show him. A scream reverberated from the forest area to the side of them. Straightaway their attention focused on the activity. Putting one foot out in front of him Naruto progressed in that direction, "I'll be back in a moment," Naruto looked over his shoulder at Konohamaru, "Stay here while I go and see what that was all about." If there was trouble he didn't want any of the villagers being in danger. That included Konohamaru.

Taking his eyes off the smaller ninja Naruto ran toward the forest. Another scream came from within the same vicinity causing him to go at full speed. With clinched fists Konohamaru watched Naruto vanish. Unsure if he should go and get help drove him crazy. While in full stride Naruto perceived another scream, which he knew belonged to the same person. It was hard for him to say for sure, but he was certain they didn't belong to anyone from the Leaf, "You worthless piece of trash, why can't you ever do anything right!"

Stopping suddenly Naruto slid a few inches noticing a man pull brutally at the back of a woman's hair throwing her to the ground. Shoving a boot into the ground, he followed that up by kicking dirt in her face, "What the hell do yah think you're DOING TO HER," Naruto yelled. Kicking at the side of her ribs with a wide flanged smirk the unknown turned to the spiky blond haired ninja.

"Get lost you little brat, this is none of your business. This woman here didn't follow out what she promised, and for that she must be punished," Lifting a boot; he placed it over the side of her head pressing down. Crying out she dug her finger nails into the turf begging for him to stop; tears building in her eyes. Soon they were running down her cheeks, "Please sto…stop I 'm ssor sorry, I'll make it up to you," she said whimpering. Applying even more pressure over her head he leaned forward.

"That's enough! Can't you see you're hurting her, she already apologized so STOP!" Naruto yelled stomping at the ground.

"Get lost before I kick your ass kid. You shouldn't stick your nose into other people's business! Now get going before I deal with you first."

With his boot still over the side of her face he reached down grabbing hold of her long brown hair pulling roughly at it. He didn't know a thing about either of them, but knew that was no way to treat a woman, "Bastard! Take your hands off her now or else!" Glancing at the spiky haired Leaf ninja he smiled, "Or else what? You shouldn't say things you can't back up little punk!"

Having enough of hearing him talk, Naruto dashed forward wrapping his arms around the individual tackling him to the ground. Unfortunately he disappeared the moment Naruto threw out a punch, "What in the heck?! Must have been some kind of substitution jutsu," Looking over at the woman Naruto crawled on his knees toward her, "Are you ok?" He placed a hand over her shoulder. She remained on her side with tears still falling from her eyes.

"Very perceptive kid," Looking up into one of the trees Naruto spotted the one he had attempted to attack moments ago, "That was indeed one of my earth substitution jutsu's. This is your last chance to back away from the woman."

Standing tall Naruto extended an arm pointing directly at him, "I never run away from a fight, and I'd never turn my back on someone in need. I don't know what she did to get you so worked up, but this is no way to treat a lady."

A long moment of silence followed with neither saying a word to the other. Rubbing at her eyes the woman sat up with her eyes locked in on her attacker. He and Naruto stared each other in the eyes feeling the intensity pick up dramatically, "Well if you won't make the first move, than I will!" Leaping from the tree he pulled out a small dagger landing in front of Naruto. Firmly holding on he swung the sharp blade at Naruto, who jumped out of the way flipping backwards.

Getting into a fighting stance Naruto put his hands out in front of him, "Shadow clone jutsu," With those words ten more of him appeared, "I think you're the one who should reconsider fighting me against me."

Laughing aloud he rested a hand over his chest trying to recollect himself, "I'm supposed to be afraid of a little punk like you…keep dreaming kid!" Simultaneously they ran at each other attacking. Two of the clones tried to grab hold of him, but he took them out with a knife hand to the throat and a roundhouse kick to the other. Having two clones on either side of him, Naruto extended his arm. One of them helped him in constructing a rasengan. Sprinting forward with his signature move he successfully connected with his opponent's chest. On impact it sent his adversary soaring into the air a few yards back.

Impelling herself off the ground the woman staggered to a nearby tree. Resting her back against it, she sat using one hand to wipe some of the dirt off her face. Out of breath the individual stood resting a hand over his chest. Grinding his teeth together he spat blood, angry with himself for not dodging the attack. Performing a few different hand signals he spat acid from his mouth which took on the shape of a dragon. Wide eyed Naruto flipped out of the way but the clones that remained were destroyed in the process. Maintaining his balance he jumped forward kicking at the back of the guy's head knocking him off balance.

Unharmed by the move he countered by elbowing Naruto on the side of his jaw knocking him onto the ground. Placing his hands out in front of him, Naruto avoided tumbling over. Taking a few steps back Naruto thought about what he should do next slightly annoyed. At the same time part of him enjoyed being in battle against the unknown.

"Lightning CLAW!"

His attacker shouted performing another set of hand signals and what followed was a big fist constructed of electricity. As the name suggested, long claws of electricity were at the ends of each finger, "You look frightened kid," He looked into the eyes of Naruto, who took another step back, "That's good boy! Be very afraid, I feed off fear!"

Initiating the next part of his attack the claw of electricity sprang toward Naruto! Jumping out of its path, Naruto noticed the claw following him. Continuing to run the thought it was some type of honing attack came to his mind.

"Running won't do you any good boy! This attack is not one you can get away from or dodge," While in full stride Naruto glanced at the jutsu caster noticing him waving his arms back and forth. This told Naruto he was manually controlling which direction the attack would go, "That's right keep running kid! I love seeing my victims squirm hahaha."

Coming up with an idea Naruto created more clones, "Haha do you really think that worthless jutsu will do anything to help you," His attacker yelled. In a hurry Naruto along with his created clones scattered making it difficult for the enemy to figure out which of them was the real one, "So you want to play games that is fine by me. The fact of the matter is the outcome of this fight won't change regardless of whatever it is you're attempting to do."

Controlling where the claw went he took out as many clones he could hoping to destroy the real one in the process. They scattered around trying to elude his attack, but one by one they were taken down. It eventually led to only one of them left, "Game over kid," With a thrust of his arm the claw smashed directly into Naruto up against a large rock. Awakening its full power the claw exploded along with the rock, "How disappointing I expected a lo…"

From above the word Rasengan was yelled! With his quick reflexes he was able to get out of the way of the attack Just as Naruto reached him. The Rasengan instead blew a huge hole into the turf beneath them, "Nice tactic kid, whenever did you get all the way up there." He pointed to the tree.

"While you attacked my clones I took the opportunity to do so. I guess its back to square one for us both."

"That's where you're wrong; I've got so much more up my sleeve. Using my best stuff against you would be a waste of chakra."

Rolling his eyes Naruto felt his opponent was merely bluffing, "Shall we continue than…Uzumaki?" In that moment Naruto's eyes widened with his heart jumping! How did this guy know who he was? That was now the only thing on his mind.

"What did you just say?! How do you know my name?!" Naruto demanded.

In that moment his attacker took a couple steps back seemingly at lost for words biting at his tongue. Naruto couldn't say for sure but his opponent seemed to be off balance and a little bit shaken. Surprisingly to them both someone jumped from behind a bush in the surrounding area, "Rasengan!"

It turned out to be Konohamaru! His attack connected with the ribs of the enemy knocking him to the ground, "Konohamaru I thought I told you not to follow!" Naruto complained but the younger ninja paid him no attention.

"Feel lucky for now little punks," Spitting blood he steadily pushed himself up, "I'll be seeing the two of you again very soon, count on it!"

Pulling a small device out of his pocket, he waved pressing at a button. In a flash he disappeared from their view, "Where the heck did he go, it's like his chakra signal completely disappeared…this is crazy," Naruto looked in all directions but found no signs of their enemy. Both then turned to the woman after realizing he was really gone.

"Was she the one we heard screaming?" Konohamaru asked.

Making his way toward her Naruto ignored his question bending down. Her eyes were closed which made it hard for him to figure out if she was asleep or fell unconscious from the beating she took, "We're goanna have to take her back to the village."

"Are you sure about that? She's a complete stranger!"

Shaking his head Naruto placed his arms beneath the body lifting her up. She was taller than he, but it didn't affect him carrying her, "I'm only doing what's right. Once we get her to the infirmary I'll alert Kakashi Sensei."

With no intention to argue against his decision Konohamaru shrugged his shoulders. They headed for the Leaf afterward which wasn't far from their position. Having their eyes ahead of them, they didn't notice the sinister grin that formed on her face.

**Worlds away**

The automatic door to the maintenance room opened with Superman being the one to enter. Focused on the feedback screen one of his teammates stood next to the table where parts of the Amazo lied. When fleeing the scene back on earth he returned to the watch tower with only a few parts. Bringing more would have been unnecessary in his book, "What have you been able to figure out GL?"

The equipment positioned above the table executed a couple scans of the parts. Having his eyes on screen Green Lantern waited to see what would come back, only half way hearing the question from Superman. Seeing as some of the results came back as an error GL shook his head turning around, "So far I've had no luck, but I've only ran a few tests. If we don't come up with anything, perhaps giving tall dark and broody a call wouldn't be such a bad idea."

From his last comment Superman knew exactly who he referred to and in most cases would smile, but tonight was different, "This is something we'll handle here. Stuff like this would only waste Batman's time. Right now he's got a lot going on in Gotham, so we'll probably be seeing less of him."

Off to the side of them the entrance door opened. Entering with long raven colored hair in addition to red boots, Wonder Woman bypassed the man of steel. Rubbing a hand over the side of the table she watched as the parts were continuously being scanned, "Looks like parts belonging to an Amazo. Where'd you two encounter it?"

"Not us…just him," Moving away from the table Green Lantern pointed at Superman, "Unfortunately I didn't have the luxury of fighting against it. Superman brought these parts back for me to examine."

"I see," Wonder Woman looked away from the parts heading for the exit, "Whenever you're done come to the meeting room. Our scheduled meet takes place in twenty minutes. Why don't you come with me Kal? This way we can get prepared ahead of time."

Briefly taking his eyes off the computer screen Hal inspected them exit. His intentions were to arrive to the meeting on time, but also wanted to find the answer to who was responsible for the Amazo. Next to each other Wonder Woman and Superman walked down the hall and were joined by another member of the team, "Where are the two of you headed?" The woman asking the question had long blond hair in complement to long black boots.

"We are about to prepare for the meeting. You're free to come along as well if you'd like Canary." Superman informed.

Patting him over the shoulder Black Canary made a left as the continued forward, "I'll catch up with the two of you as soon as I can. Have a little something I need to check on first," With that she disappeared down the hall. Already awaiting them as they entered the meeting room were Green Arrow and Hawkman who sat in their usual spots.

"Will the Flash and Zatanna be joining us? Some around say they're on a mission, but I also heard it wasn't something that'd take long." Hawkman asked.

"Unless they return soon you can count the two of them out along with Batman. Aquaman however should be joining us pretty soon." Superman replied.

For the remainder of the time most in the room were silent getting themselves ready in their own separate ways.

**To Be Continue**


	10. Training

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 10: Training**

Flying high above Starfire gazed down on all lights in the city. It wasn't quite a full moon but the sky was clear with faraway stars filling the night sky. She looked in all directions down below but there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary.

"Guess I should call it a night, things seem pretty dead." She thought aloud.

Not even realizing she flew over her current residence. Hovering down she entered through the window she had left open, so that the air could circulate. Walking toward the bed she yawned laying out over the top of it. In deep thought she stared at the ceiling, more than satisfied with her days work. The incident involving the Amazo didn't bother her, especially since the JLA got involved. With so much on her mind Starfire's eyes steadily closed over the next few minutes with her falling asleep.

Over another hour passed and squad two was no closer to locating Deathstroke. The tracking device they were given back at Murky Mountain was acting up giving off various signals. That made it problematic for them to track the target accurately. Stopping the entire group, the captain looked down on the screen trying to figure where he should lead the team from where they were. On screen it looked as though there were seven possible energy signals that could belong to Deathstroke but they couldn't pin point the exact one.

"Do you think maybe we should split our group in half sir? I'm thinking we'll be able to cover more ground if we do that."

Peeking down on the city below the squad leader shook his head, "That is the one thing we won't do. If we get into any trouble we're better off being together. Are mission is to locate and take Deathstroke back with us, Mila and Kian never gave a timetable. In fact I'll even go as far as us calling it a night. We'll get back on his track tomorrow once we've rested for the remainder of the night."

All agreed with his decision except for one, who didn't say anything. It wasn't clear where they'd go to rest, but it was evident to the captain by looking in their eyes that the entire team was juiced out. Diving off the building everyone else followed ending up in a dark alleyway. From there they progressed through the shadows making sure not to be seen by anyone.

**Worlds away**

Samui entered the Raikage's office alongside Omoi informing their leader of the small disturbance they had come across. Sitting back within his chair, he listened to all she had to say and was surprised to hear the suspicious individual was able to get away from them. Off to his left Mabui listened in but had no comment.

"We'll create a perimeter and put all security people on notice. If there is something going on we need to be ready to fight back," Ei Yotsuki took a stand moving away from his desk positioning himself in front of the nearest window, "Have either of you told anyone else about this?"

"No we have not. We tried our best to take care of it ourselves. I'm sorry sir but I didn't want to spread panic amongst the villagers please forgive me." Samui said bowing her head slightly.

Ei had his eyes on the village below trying to spot any activity that seemed out of place, "Don't apologize, you did well not to say anything," He turned from the window facing them, "Make sure to keep it that way, however I'd like for you to go and find Karui. Once you've done that inform her about what has transpired. While you do that I'll put security on alert. Make sure things stay the way they are, the civilians are to know nothing about this understood."

"Yes sir." Both Samui and Omoi answered at the same time bowing.

Leading the way Omoi opened the door with both exiting promptly. Ei set his one hand over the desk top clinching his fists, "Is everything ok sir? I wouldn't worry too much about the intruder; if she or he is still around they'll be caught." Mabui said.

"You're confident as usual; let's hope this is nothing more than a random act." Ei responded.

The tour inside Murky Mountain ended and afterward the squad members responsible for that escorted the new recruits to dock fifty three. Upon the group entering Mila awaited them in a far corner of the room. She met with them in the middle of the room moving away from the wall, "I am happy to finally say we can get right into your training. First and foremost I want to see how all of you handle in one on one combat."

"What's the point to that? Training is a waste of time; we should be able to carry out your plan as is. If you don't believe we can do so than you shouldn't have brought us here in the first place." Clayface told having no problem with making his opinion known.

The longer he was away from Gotham in a world alien to him, the more aggravated he became. The more he thought about it, the situation became clear it was something he didn't care to be a part of, "Let's try and get through this next hour without complaints show we," Mila spoke to the entire group but had her eyes on Clayface. He knew what she said was mainly directed to him.

"As I was saying during this exercise I will be evaluating your individual skills on different levels; first in single combat against each other, and then as a team. First up we'll have Poison Ivy verse Fuen, Fudo against Killer Frost, and Clayface against Fuka. You will switch opponents after there is a clear winner."

Having already wanted to get his hands on her Clayface cracked his knuckles with a half grin. He still hadn't gotten over her comments from earlier and was now ready to make Fuka regret saying what she did. Before anything further Mila pulled Shredder off to the side, "I'll be right back, don't any of you get started until I do."

She escorted him to another room across from dock fifty three, "Try and focus on wielding the armor's chakra using your spiritual energy. Until you can do that we won't be able to move on. I'll check back on you soon. It's difficult but once you get the hang of it, you will see that it is worth the prize."

Beginning her way for the exit she stopped in her tracks hearing him call out to her, "I appreciate you and your colleague bringing me back from the dead…but when will I get my revenge! The four responsible for my misery must suffer for what they did."

It was just like speaking to him earlier, there was obvious fire and determination within him. His pain at vengeance made him strong. That was something she and Kian both saw within him almost instantly, but he'd have to control is rage in order to be effective, "The sooner you perfect your training the quicker you'll get back at the four ninjas who exterminated you."

She knew of the four turtle warriors by reading up on his profile given to her the hidden leader commanding the Ravagers of the den.

"Very well…leave me." Shredder spoke softly closing his eyes.

Heading back over to dock fifty three, the newcomers faced off against their dispensed opponent. Mila found somewhere to sit in a corner of the room, not wanting to get in the way. The newcomers were eager to get started. In a strange way Mila was able to feel their intensity, which brought excitement to her, "You may now begin! Put in your best effort, but please try your best not to kill each other."

Fudo started things off bull rushing Killer Frost! As he got in closer she side stepped dodging his attack, and shooting a thing of ice at his legs to keep him from moving. He struggled to get out of it but was unable to in his first attempt; "Nice little move, but don't get too confident," Straightening his posture Fudo initiated his Rock Armour ability. With that he broke out of the ice with ease.

"Nice little move, do you have a name for it?"

"Maybe after I've defeated you I'll answer that; less talking…more FIGHTING!"

He again charged at her throwing out a punch which this time she jumped over. Landing on her feet she quickly spun around firing off another ice blast connected with his chest. She froze his body completely solid except for the area of his head.

"I could go at this all day, but I think it's safe to say you're beat. I honestly didn't expect to have such a quick victory over you…but don't be too upset I've had worse."

Her comments had no affect on him as he again powered out of the ice using his Rock Armour technique. Without a worry in the world he began stretching right in front of her. She didn't know if he was using that as a way of taunting her, but regardless of that she didn't like it, "If you haven't noticed already frosty the snow woman I've been holding back! If you haven't figured that you need to open your eyes."

He didn't know how to explain it but there was something about her energy patterns that just weren't right. It felt nothing like chakra, which led him to believe she was living off an entirely different energy source all together. In some way he sensed that was why she was able to use her abilities without hand gestures. The thought of it raised many questions.

"Holding back hhhhmm. If you expect to win you had better pull out your best stuff." Killer Frost spoke bringing him out from his inner thought.

"You talk as if it's no big deal, are you familiar with the abilities of an earth style user? If I were to go all out I'd destroy this room. This is merely a training exercise."

Taking advantage of him talking she blasted another round of ice but this time Fudo was on guard dodging. From there on they didn't speak another word engaging in close combat. Off to their right Fuka jumped back and forth keeping out of the trail of Clayface's outstretched arms. In doing so he created a variety of sharp objects to try and cut her down. With every swing he'd alter the shape of his hands.

"Wow someone's trying so desperately to kill me. I'm sorry clay boy but you've got a face only a mother could love. We're complete opposites," Soaring upward she ran across one of his stretched arm's kicking his face inward, "I'm a complete beauty while you on the other hand…well the less said the better."

Not allowing him to counterattack Fuka swiftly dived off his shoulder onto the ground. Before anything else he expanded his face back into place focusing his eyes on her, "Beauty you say…hahaha. Well than, have I got something for you."

Raising an eyebrow she didn't like the sound of that taking a couple steps back. She watched as he placed his hands over his face moving them around promptly, "What's he up to?" She asked herself in a whisper. She thought about attacking, but also wanted to see what he was going to do. The motion of his hands progressively got slower until they completely stopped.

"Well what do yah think," He removed his hands from his face, "Which of us is prettier hun?"

Putting a hand to her mouth she screamed having no control over her actions, "How did you…" She was at lost for words. He had somehow created a mirror image of her face with his own and strangely spoke in her voice sounding identical to her!

"What the hell are you?! How disgusting!" She shouted.

Smiling widely he reverted his facial features back to the way it was, "So what do you think; could I pass as your twin sister hahahahahhaaa?!"

Grabbing hold of his stomach he fell to his knees unable to stop himself from laughing. The expression on her face made it all the more worth it, "How dare you mock me you gross insect!" Her anger grew as he continued to laugh. Ready to finish things off Fuka performed her water style jutsu The snake's mouth. The pool of water surrounded and took down Clayface, and in that moment she colour coursed switched to her lightning release. While the pool of water still surrounded him, she executed her electromagnetic murder jutsu. With the mixture of water and lightning he was electrified for several seconds before the jutsu ended. Lying out flat on his back Clayface was KO'd.

"That should teach him not to mock me."

Watching from afar Mila loved what she was seeing, and couldn't wait till all their chosen members were brought in.

**Leaf Village**

Sluggishly blinking a few times over, her vision became clear. She didn't know the answer to where but knew she was in a bed from the soft pillows rested against the back of her head.

"How are you feeling?"

Positioning herself up she looked in the direction of where the unfamiliar voice came from. She stared at a ninja whose mouth was covered by his chosen attire. His left eye was covered by a leaf village headband.

"If you really must know, light headed would summon up how I feel," Looking away from him, she noticed the one who fought against Rankel. His orange ninja attire and spiky blond hair stood out, "What is your name miss? It would also be helpful if you tell us the name of your home village," He could tell by her expression she was uncomfortable, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, and there is nothing for you to worry about, but if you don't answer my questions it'll be hard for us to do anything to help."

She stayed quiet for a little while longer.

"My name is Dinah, and outside of that I can't remember a thing."

Both Kakashi and Naruto glanced at each other feeling the same way. The situation went from bad to worse.

**To Be Continue**


	11. In Pursuit of Attackers

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 11: In search of Attackers**

Still in bed Dinah answered the many questions asked of her from members of the interrogation squad. In a corner of the room Kakashi listened in to them questioning the outsider to the village. Naruto hung around for a little while and left after figuring they had no use for him in that moment. Outside the room he bumped into Konohamaru, "I'll take a look at that jutsu of yours a little later. Something weird is going on around here and I don't like it one bit," Naruto said having both hands in his pockets. Konohamaru knew something was bothering him, but had no idea what.

Naruto advanced passed Konohamaru putting a hand over the doorknob, "What do you mean something weird is going on? You're not making sense!"

Turning his head Naruto looked back at him, "I wouldn't worry if I were you, even I'm in the dark on what might really be happening," Naruto answered opening the door and exiting out. Konohamaru decided not to follow, having a feeling Naruto needed some time to be alone. Taking a few steps back he positioned his left ear against the wall trying to hear what was being said on the other side, "Are you sure you don't know anything outside of your name? Surely you must understand why we're skeptical. We need you to think hard and at least tell us the name of your attacker," Konohamaru listened to some of the Leaf shinobi question the woman he and Naruto safely brought to the village after she was attacked.

"I'm sorry…but I just don't remember anything; perhaps in time things will start coming back to me. But as of right now everything is a complete blur," Listening in Konohamaru felt sorry for her but at the same time was dubious. Someone only being able to remember their name was crazy as far as he was concerned. There was a part of him that wanted to believe that what she was saying was the truth, "Alright than, we'll leave you to rest for a couple hours and check back with you later…Kakashi I trust you'll keep a close eye on her," One of them spoke directly to the silver haired ninja.

With the nod of a head Kakashi reported he'd hang around unless otherwise inquired by Tsunade to take part in a mission or anything asked of him. Konohamaru moved away from the wall just as the interrogation squad exited. He did his best to look casual passing by the group entering into the room before the door closed.

She looked down recognizing him as being the other present when she was attacked, "I never thanked you or your blond haired friend for coming to my aid when you did, so thanks," He moved in closer standing at her bed side. Kakashi remained in the corner of the room reaching into his pocket pulling out a book. Looking toward the nearest chair he took a seat resting one leg over the other.

"By the way what's your name kid? I never got the chance to ask during after what happened."

"Kono… Konohamaru," He answered in somewhat a whisper. Finding his overall posture and facial expression to be adorable she extended one arm outward, "That's a really nice name kiddo, hehehe. What was the name of that jutsu you used back there? That ball of energy was amazing. Your friend dressed in orange used the same technique."

"It's called the Rasengan. Naruto was the one to teach me how to use it. We have a set rivalry haha, but that's unimportant," Konohamaru scratched at his chin wondering why he told her that. A small chuckle escaped her mouth which caused him to gulp feeling the hairs on his back rise, "You're so cute when you get nervous hehe," She grabbed hold of his cheek pulling it outward.

Finding her actions to be annoying he jumped back rubbing at his cheek groaning. Leaning her head backward onto the pillow she laughed entertained by him, "If I'm ever having a really bad day I'll just think of you hehe." Peeking away from his book Kakashi looked at Konohamaru smiling beneath his mask. With his back to her Konohamaru proceeded to the exit, knowing that if he said anything else she'd likely have another remark that he'd find annoying.

"You be careful now; try and stay out of trouble as best you can," She spoke as he turned the doorknob to exit, "This world is such a dangerous place nowadays," Konohamaru glared at her for a quick second before leaving. Sitting upright she turned to her attention to a corner of the room, "I'm sorry they left you to watch over me. I promise not to be a bother…if you ever want to leave for any reason at all I wouldn't tell a soul."

With his eyes still in the book Kakashi flipped to the next page, "You don't have to worry about me; I have no problem hanging around for awhile. If you start remembering anything at all don't be afraid to share."

Strolling down the sidewalk Naruto situated his hands over the back of his head in deep thought of the two incidences which took place in the past few hours. The first to be attacked was Anko and then came the woman unknown to him. He was positive she wasn't from around the area, and the man responsible for her attack was new to him as well. The one thing he didn't believe was the attacks were just coincidence, "Something bad is going on, and I don't like it one bit."

After the attack on Anko Tsunade increased security on the borders of the village, but even with that he wanted to start a small investigation of his own. Looking out to the trees in the distance Naruto removed his hands from the back of his head coming to a conclusion. Looking to the village he contemplated whether or not he should tell anyone. The biggest problem facing him was directions! He had no idea where to follow after the man who was guilty of beating on the woman now identified as Dinah. More importantly to him was that whoever the guy was knew his name!

That was a small bit of info he purposely kept away from Kakashi and the rest of the interrogation squad. The only other person who potentially knew was Konohamaru, but Naruto couldn't say for sure. That all depended on how long the younger ninja was hiding out in the bushes before jumping into the fight with a Rasengan. Stopping in place he took a deep breath opting to return to the place where he encountered the attacker, "I'm no detective but there has to be something…a clue he may have left behind."

"Who may have left behind? They say the first sign to insanity is when one starts talking to his or herself," Naruto looked over his shoulder where a group of shinobi stood by. "What are you doing here snake lady?" He asked.

Beside Anko were five others, and from what Naruto could tell they all seemed to be heavily equipped. He didn't notice Iruka till he stepped to the front, "I'm glad we were able to find you Naruto. Would you at all be interested in acquainting us?"

"Depends…what are you guys about to do." Naruto asked uninspired, halfway closing his eyes.

"Oh come now don't be that way. I was going to ask if you'd like to tag along with us in checking the outer edges of the village. We just received word a woman was attacked and taken to the infirmary. We've got other units checking on the North and east sections, we'll be responsible for the west; unless of course you have something better to do."

"No no NO!" Naruto jumped up and down, "You can count me in! Don't know if any of you heard or not but I was present when the woman was attacked. What about her? Isn't she supposed to be resting, I don't think granny Tsunade would approve!" Naruto pointed directly at Anko with a small glare in his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine, besides I won't be able to rest until I find some answers to who those people were that attacked me. I have a feeling they could be linked to this other attack, but that's just speculation. We won't know for sure till we start gathering information." Anko said.

"I was honestly thinking the same thing, the chance of two random attacks happening back to back like that are highly unlikely. When are we going to get going?" Naruto asked.

Iruka informed him they'd be heading out immediately, "Don't worry about lady Tsunade, I happened to stop by her office and told her we'd probably take you along. There is a possibility we'll come up empty, so let's be ready for anything," Having a full understanding of what they needed to do, Anko led the way.

Soaring from one tree to another Naruto tightened his fists remembering a certain detail of his encounter, "Hey wait…do you think you could answer something for me," His question was directed to Anko, "Sure go ahead and ask away."

Every one continued jumping from one tree to another, "Were you conscious when your attackers retreated and if so what do you remember of it?" In that instant Naruto took his eyes off her hoping somehow they could connect the two assaults, "What does that have to do with anything," She didn't see how his question had relevance to anything.

"Maybe it's nothing, but the guy I encountered used some type of strange device when escaping. It was weird…he pressed at a button and in that instant he disappeared in a flash of green light! I can't say for sure how he did it, but I couldn't feel any flow of chakra coming from that guy when he used that move of his. I don't believe that technique was a jutsu, it was more lik…"

"Did you say green light?!" Anko asked stopping suddenly.

Everyone else did the same standing over the large tree branches, "Yup that's correct; why what's up?" Naruto asked. She was quite for a little while looking up at the sky, "Now that you mention it the leader of them had on a special armband. I really was unable to see much, but he did punch in a code and after that the entire group vanished in a single flash. Just like your encounter, it was a bright green light."

Now the entire group was silent, some having their eyes on Anko and others on Naruto, "Well if what you both say is true, I think it's safe to say we might have a huge problem on our hands. Standing around here won't help us one bit." Iruka added.

Observing from the same spot she had for the last several minutes, Mila watched the final battle having her eyes in the middle of the room where Killer frost faced off against Fuka. They were the two remaining having defeated the other recruits, "What exactly is going on here," Hearing a voice Mila looked to the entrance shocked to see Kian, "What are you doing back so soon. I thought you had a few errands to run?" She asked.

"I guess you could say I got through them a lot sooner than anticipated. How have all of them looked so far?" Kian gazed at the mid section of the room, "Have any of them shown anything extra that wasn't on record?"

"As of now no, but I do like some of the things I've seen from them. Let's just sit back and watch who takes this final fight. At the conclusion of this there next task will be to work as a team. Since you're back so early, I suppose their opponent will be you."

Her suggestion didn't get an immediate response from Kian but he didn't oppose against it. Inside the room opposite to them Shredder made progress successfully making his inner energy visible through the armor's built in chakra system. His focus was at its best since being resurrected, trying his best not to think too much about his most hated enemies.

**Realm/Earth 3**

An hour passed since nightfall with much of the city staying busy. Countless clouds filled the sky with the moon peeking through its fluffy structure. For some it was the time of day to get some sleep, while others it was just the opposite. Emerging from a sewer lid sporting an orange bandana over his eyes standing at 5'3" the turtle used his natural athletic ability and ninja skills to swiftly make his way to the rooftops.

On both sides of his belt were two nun chucks wrapped around his waist tightly. Having a lot of energy to burn he sprang forward jumping off one building to another performing several flips when doing so. Stopping at one of his favorite views, he leaned back resting his shell on the side of a statue, "Nice night…ah Mikey?"

Startled by the voice, he immediately jumped spinning around in that moment, "Don't scare me like that Raph! Did you follow me here?"

The one he spoke to beard a similar bandana to his but instead was the color of red carrying two Sai blades as his weapon, "We thought now would be a good time to stretch our legs and see if we could run into any trouble on the surface world. Being cooped up in the sewer all day takes its toll."

"What do you mean we?" Michelangelo asked.

From the shadows two others made their presence known; one wearing a blue bandana with two katana swords and the other with the color of purple and a bo staff as his weapon, "If we look hard enough, I'm sure we can help out somewhere." The leader of them spoke tightening his blue bandana.

"That's one idea Leo. But how about we just get some pizza and have some fun; like maybe skateboarding or something. With the foot clan out of commission we can be a lot more laid back." Michelangelo suggested.

Donatello was the first to agree with his suggestion and after a short discussion between them Leonardo and Raphael gave in as well. The night had merely just begun, and they wanted to take full advantage of every minute.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Drawn In

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 12: Drawn In**

Jumping from one rooftop to another Michelangelo led the way feeling energized with each stride. There was nothing on his mind except for burying his teeth into the thick crust of an extra large double cheese pepperoni pizza! His brothers followed close behind keeping pace, "Hurry up slow pokes or there might not be any pizza left by time we get there," Mikey shouted increasing his acceleration. Donatello shook his head knowing that would be impossible for that to ever happen. In a couple more jumps the four of them stopped. Below them was a place called Ultimate Pizza flurry! It had only been three weeks since the place day viewed and had some of the best selections around town.

"So whose turn is it?" Michelangelo asked.

"If I had to guess I'd say it's you genius…in fact I'm positive," Donatello implied crossing his arms. With the drop of his head and shoulders, Mikey knew that he was right but was hoping they'd all forgot. Next to his belt Leonardo unfolded a coat he carried, tossing it to Mikey while Raphael provided him with a hat, "Make it snappy and make sure they add extra cheese, unlike last time when they completely messed up our order." Raphael told.

Looking away from his brothers Mikey grimaced placing the hat over his head and buttoning the trench coat, "Be back in a minute…don't you dudes go anywhere." In counting the money he had on him Mikey found that he had more than enough to pay for the pizza. Giving a last look to his brothers he tipped his hat diving off the ledge. Through mid air he grabbed hold of a light post slowly sliding down it. Entering into UPF Mikey made sure to lower the hat and keep his head down to try and conceal his physical features as much as possible.

"Thank you for coming to Ultimate Pizza Flurry, what would you like tonight customer? If this is your first time eating here I could offer you a few really good suggestions!"

The person speaking seemed to be energized much like him, but he made sure to keep his head down, "Thanks for the offer, but I'll just take an extra large pepperoni pizza with double cheese and a pinch of green pepper."

"Sounds good, if there is anything else I can get for you don't be afraid to ask."

Extending an arm he quickly placed the money over the counter paying the exact amount including the tax. He knew it would be about ten minutes before the order would be ready so took a seat in front of a window in a corner of the room. Glancing out the window he watched various trucks and cars pass by. During his deep train of thought time passed him by and before he knew it the pizza was ready.

"Your order is ready sir, please do stop by again sometime."

Getting up and grabbing hold of the pizza he exited through the back door. From there he made his way to the rooftops where he met back up with his brothers, "It is time to feast your eyes on the greatest meal ever created," Michelangelo slowly opened the box trying to get under the skin of his brothers. As he did so with a chuckle Raphael pulled the box away from him opening the top quickly with all of them pulling out a slice.

"No matter how many times I eat it…pizza never gets old." Michelangelo said taking his first bite.

Taking his first bite Donatello sighed enjoying the moment. It reminded him of the time he had his first slice, bringing back the memories of how he couldn't believe there could be something so delicious. The four wasted no time finishing what was left of it, now ready to begin their nightly exercise. Leo grabbed hold of the box disposing of it in a dumpster positioned against a wall down below.

"Perhaps we should hold off on our training session, if I'm right April is scheduled to be on the news in the next thirty minutes. Let's hold off on doing anything else until after that." Michelangelo suggested.

"Have you forgotten she was on earlier? I think it'll be that way for at least another month or so before things go back to normal for her." Donatello informed, "So there really is no point in returning to the lair, besides we've been cooped up in that place all day."

There was much they wanted to do and agreed to start things with a two verse two sparring session. Michelangelo paired with Raphael while Don and Leo did the same opposite to them. Stretching in their separate corners they got themselves ready coming up with a strategy for the opposition. Soon as they got into their stances an explosion out in the distance diverted their attention.

"What the shell was that?! Last I checked it wasn't the Fourth of July!" Donatello shouted.

Placing his foot over the roof's ledge Leonardo looked in the direction of where he believed the thunderous sound to originate from, "It's definitely worth checking out…turtles move!" Leonardo commanded his team to follow. Without a complaint they did just that. A cloud of smoke soon became visible making it even easier for them to track exactly where the explosion blew.

Leonardo made sure to stay ahead picking up speed with each stride while his brothers did the same close behind. It wasn't long before they arrived above where the action was taking place. Things were a lot worse than any of them had in mind when on their way.

"I don't know about you guys but those dudes down there look awfully similar to the Purple Dragons," Michelangelo said crossing his arms. The four of them watched the police force in a shootout against a group who used cars and other vehicles for cover, "That's probably because it is them." Leonardo added having no doubts.

They had come across the group several times before and there was no way he'd forget their dress style and choice of weapons. It was hard for them to decide whether or not they'd get involved, having the feeling they'd only make things worse. Some of the purple Dragon members carried with them missile launchers firing off at the police force.

"We can't just stand here guys, we have to do something about this," Mikey punched at a wall as they watched a police vehicle go up in flames! Leonardo shook his head back and forth knowing just how complicating the circumstance was, "If we were to jump in now that would cause too much confusion. We'd most certainly be an enemy to both sides."

"Maybe so…but I'm not in favor of us sitting up here and doing nothing either! It is moments like this where our training needs to come into fruition." Mikey added.

One of the members to the Purple Dragons took a bullet to the shoulder releasing his weapon falling to the ground applying pressure to the wound. Making up his mind Michelangelo pulled out his nunchucks, and could care less what his brothers would do or not do.

"If you guys want to stay up here and watch be my guest!"

As he attempted his jump Michelangelo was grabbed by both Raphael and Leonardo, "What do you think you're doing Mikey?! This is really out of character for you; I'd expect this from Raph first, but even that's pushing it," Leonardo said tightening his grip over the arm of his younger brother. Coming up from behind Donatello placed a hand over the back of his shell, "He's right…this is one of those battles we're better off staying out of."

Straightaway Michelangelo looked to Raphael for support but got nothing. He then turned his attention back to the scene below, "The good thing is we're six days into the month of October."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Donatello asked.

"There's a good chance they might see me as being an early trick or treater." Mikey replied.

With that he broke the hold of Leonardo and Raphael diving off the ledge. All of them shouted his name watching as he darted toward the Purple Dragons. Raphael took that moment to face palm, stunned by the actions of Michelangelo. Flipping over a car Mikey dodged the laser beams of a Dragon member taking him down with a whack to the head.

"Come on guys, we can't let Mikey go at this alone. If we survive this, he'll have a lot of explaining to do." Leonardo said pulling out his two Katana blades.

Donatello and Raphael released their weapons as well following Leonardo off the ledge. The officer in charge ordered his men to hold fire. He couldn't say for sure put the dark figures appearing from the shadows seemed to be attacking the criminals.

"Oh crap its THE TURTLES!" One of the purple Dragon members yelled just before being taken down.

The fight ensued for some time, but little by little the Purple Dragons began retreating while others were taken down by the turtles. During that time the police moved in and began cuffing those who were down. Without Leonardo giving the order, the four turtles knew it was time for them to go. Locating the nearest alleyway they escaped from the scene without the police even noticing, entering into the closes sewer lid.

**Worlds away**

Arriving on scene where Naruto and Konohamaru encountered the man responsible for the attack on Dinah they were un able to come up with anything that could help them with their search. Anko and everyone were convinced her attackers were linked with the one who fought against Naruto. Some in the group questioned whether or not the Leaf's search dogs would be effective because of what they believed to be instant transportation the enemy was using.

"I think it's safe to say there is nothing here and that we should move on," Naruto said with confidence, "We need to hurry and find these people before they make another move!"

From his left Iruka placed a hand over his shoulder, "Calm down Naruto, we really don't know how serious any of this stuff is yet. It might turn out to be less serious than any of us are thinking. All I'm saying is we need to keep a clear head till we've gotten to the bottom of this."

Shrugging him off Naruto advanced forward tightening his fists as he did so, "Maybe you're right, but I think we should treat this as a real threat until we're positive it is nothing more than a couple guys trying to make a name for themselves." Naruto said.

While most chose not to speak Anko agreed with him. Departing into the tree tops they had no clear vision of where they were going, but hoped they'd find something in the process. Over one hundred yards from them; someone watched closely hidden within an oak tree. Having a small object pinned to her left ear she communicated with someone on the other line, "This is commander Selscia reporting; I've got Naruto Uzumaki and a few others from the Leaf on sight. I successfully picked up on their conversation and it turns out they are in search of our hideout as we speak."

A long period of silence followed making her wonder if she had lost contact, "Who else is with the boy?" The speaker on the other line finally asked.

"I can't say for certain, but none of them are Kakashi Hatake if that's what you were getting at. What would you like for my squad and I to do?" She asked hoping they'd be given an opportunity. Selscia was immediately put on hold and did not hear back from the speaker in over a minute, "I spoke with the higher ups and they're putting the situation in your hands. It doesn't matter what you do to the others but they want the boy brought back alive understand!"

"Yeah it's no problem; we'll carry that out no problem." She replied.

In total there were twelve of them including her. She whistled getting all of them to come out from hiding explaining the situation to them. From there they got onto the trail of Naruto and company doing their best to make sure they wouldn't lose them.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Far From Home

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 13: Far From Home**

Several arrests of the Purple Dragon members were made. Most were injured lying around from bullet wounds. A huge margin of them escaped through the dark shadows and alleyways in the surrounding space. Through his police radio the chief officer requested backup, needing any available officers to sweep the area to locate and capture more of them. Several units responded to the call doing what was asked of them arriving on scene. Through the process all dark corners and alleyways were searched, with not much coming of it. There wasn't a single person from the Purple Dragon group who was spotted.

Below the surface the turtles walked through the sewers in route to their home lair. None of them were ready to call it a night, "We're goanna have to hang out down here for a little while. The streets are sure to be packed with cops no doubt. I think we can all agree that it's in our best interest to put off our nightly activities for a couple hours at least."

Although Raphael wanted to disagree with Leo; staying off the surface would be their best option and he knew it. They weren't sure if they'd surface again that night, but weren't closing the door on the option.

**Worlds away**

The Anko led group paced themselves to conserve energy; not going to fast or slow. Of them all Naruto was the most anxious, growing edgy with every passing minute. The lack of progress and no clear direction on where to go was starting to eat at him from the inside out. Everyone else was just as focused keeping their eyes open for anything or anyone that looked out of the ordinary. Persistently springing from one branch to another; from out of nowhere darted a shuriken! Barely missing the cheek of Anko, it soared through the air ending up in the side of a tree.

In mid air she twirled around re positioning her body landing on her feet down below. Naruto followed by everyone else jumped down situating themselves close to each other, "It happened so fast that I was unable to see! Was that a projectile you just dodged?" Naruto asked tugging at her jacket.

The sounds of footsteps and laughter became noticeable, and before they knew it the hidden Leaf squad was surrounded, "Good afternoon ninjas of the Leaf. I guess you can say we've made your lives so much simpler by coming to you. At this time we won't be giving out any information regarding our organization. You people will know about that soon enough!"

Jumping ahead Naruto pointed directly at the woman who spoke, "Are you saying you're linked with the guys who attacked her?" Naruto asked referring to Anko. A sinister grin formed over her face with her giving a quick nod, "That is correct boy, but I'd rather not go into any of that. What we've got planned is on a larger scale than any of you can possibly imagine."

Listening to her talk; Naruto couldn't figure why she and her group came to them? He assumed they'd be hiding out somewhere plotting, "You look confused kid, if you have a question then go ahead and spit it out. Just looking at you makes me feel uneasy."

"You're not the one who will be asking the questions here!" Iruka started to become impatient himself wanting to get right to the point, "You can start off by giving us your name, and then follow up with what your leader is planning. I can tell by just looking at you all, that none of you are in charge."

Gulping silently Iruka hoped that would be enough to get them talking but didn't feel very confident. Closing his eyes with a dropped head Iruka shook it back and forth due to the laugh coming from the woman, "My name is Selscia Hyoke, but if you think for a second I'll be revealing our main goal you've got another thing coming."

"Guess that means we'll have to take the pleasure in beating it out of you," Putting his hands together, Naruto was ready to go. Everyone else standing beside him didn't seem so sure on what they wanted to do.

Selscia would never go against or question an order given by her superiors but didn't understand why she was told to keep the boy alive. The higher ups had previously stated they wanted all squads to stay away from any and all Jinchuriki. It was stated those types of beings would be taken care of at a later time, and that if they were to engage them in any scenario it would have to be if they were alone.

"Is everything ok Miss Hyoke, you look as though something's bothering you?" One of her squad members asked.

"There is nothing to worry about…just remember not to kill the one dressed in orange. I don't know the thought process of our supervisors but they don't want him dead yet!"

Those last words were especially hard for her; having no understanding of why they'd keep someone around with so much chakra. She came back to reality watching as both Naruto and Anko ran toward her entire group. Putting a hand out in front of her she gave the order for the squad to attack. One of them grabbed hold of Nauto's neck tackling him to the ground. Getting involved Iruka scurried ahead taking one of them that latched out toward another of the leaf shinobi. Slowly advancing Anko had her eyes on Sescia who did the same.

Putting his physical strength to the test, Naruto overpowered the guy atop him. Now on their feet, the two threw shurikens at each other simultaneously. Following one another step for step they flipped out of the way of the others projectiles in opposite directions, "Not bad; just what I would have expected from the Leaf's hero. You may be good kid, but your youth will be your downfall."

"If you're referring to my level of experience than you're wrong! I've been through enough to be able to handle someone like you," Creating five clones of himself, Naruto went after his attacker. His clones were destroyed quickly; his opponent showing above average ninjutsu ability. Grasping and twisting the arm of Naruto the enemy tossed him into a nearby tree.

A sharp pain traveled up Anko's back following a kick to the side of her gut. Resting a hand over the sore spot, she took a few steps back trying to buy herself some time, "What's the matter hun, did you get a boo boo? How pathetic!"

Listening to Selscia laugh she held a firm grip over the sore area. Anko ran forward engaging the enemy in close combat. Blocking and dodging several of her attempts, Anko noticed Selscia was aiming for her damaged spot. Finishing off two attackers Iruka noticed Naruto seemed to have the upper hand so went to aid Anko. Seeing him approaching from the corner of her eye; Selscia opened her mouth spitting a ball of fire straight at him. Alertly he flipped out of the blasts way and in the process a tree behind him went up in flames.

"You were lucky to dodge the Dragon's cry Xone. It is one of my better jutsus and not many have survived when taking it head on," Her eyes wondered back to her subject, "Two against one…that hardly seems fair. But on the other hand I could really use the challenge."

The other leaf shinobi along with Naruto were still busy with the other squad members to Selscia. Naruto now faced three of them holding his own, "What do you say we get started hehe," She looked at them both jumping back to put some distance between them, "Feast your eyes on this! There is someone I'd like the two of you to meet!"

Just as she got ready to perform her next move, the small communications piece inside her ear began beeping. Iruka and Anko both noticed something was wrong but didn't know exactly what. Watching Selscia press down on her ear they contemplated if that was part of her technique, "I'm in the middle of a fight, so make this quick!" She barked.

"Is she talking to herself?" Iruka asked looking to Anko.

She didn't answer; instead trying to listen in on Selscia noticing her lips moving, "I know it is sudden but Kian has requested you and the rest of your squad travel over to New Earth. I'm sending the dimensional coordinates to you as we speak. Your objective is simply to help the two remaining assigned groups with locating the sorceress Circe and Deathstroke. It's possible your help will be needed bringing either of them in. That is why there has been a change in plans."

Silent for several moments she looked down at both Anko and Iruka, confident neither would attack. Reading body languages was one of her specialties, which gave her an advantage when facing off against an opponent, "Why was my squad chosen for this task?! I can name various other units who're sitting around on their butts doing nothing. Why doesn't Kian have one of them take over instead?"

"You should already know the answer to that. When it comes to important assignments as this, only the most trusted and proven are given them."

Starting up her small teleport device she saw the coordinates had been sent to her like she was told. As much as she hated it, Selscia knew there was no use in trying to argue, "Alright…I'm heading out immediately." She said ending the conversation with a click. Selscia shouted at the top of her lungs demanding her people to step down. All members to her team discontinued the fight against Naruto and the other shinobi. The entire group arranged themselves around Selscia.

"What the heck do you guys think you're doing huh?! You can't just run away like that!" Naruto yelled.

Selscia ignored him completely, while at the same time updating her team on their new assigned mission. After doing so she directed her attention to the leaf ninjas, "This won't be the last time we meet, I can guarantee you that. Until then try and enjoy your last moments of peace, because I can assure you they'll soon be gone."

A circular ball of energy formed off to the side of them changing to a portal in mere seconds. Saluting Anko and everyone else; Selscia was the first to jump in followed by the rest of her team, "Come on we can't let them GET AWAY!" Naruto scampered toward the portal which appeared to be closing.

"Naruto let them GO!" Iruka yelled reaching out as Naruto jumped through! The dimensional gateway closed entirely upon him entering, and in that instant Iruka's heart rate increased, "DAMN HIM!" He shouted kicking at the ground. With a hand to her mouth Anko couldn't believe he jumped through without any warning, but at the same time wasn't surprised. Of all people she knew, he was probably the most hot headed.

"So what are we going to do now?" One of the shinobi asked.

"Well for starters we need to figure out where Naruto and the rest of them went. Returning to the village isn't an option until we at least try and figure that out. I really wish that boy would think a little more before rushing into things." Iruka said.

He had no idea how they'd begin to try and solve where they traveled, but knew he wouldn't stand by and do nothing.

**XXX**

Everything went black with him burning up inside and freezing on the outside! This however didn't last for long with him being forced through a circular dimensional gateway, similar to the one he entered through. Ending up face first into the side of a dumpster the portal closed behind him, "Ouch that kind of hurt," Naruto rubbed a hand over the top of his head shaking himself off. That's when he remembered chasing after the group they were in battle with.

"I don't see any of them…wonder where they ran off to."

Standing upright he moved away from the dumpster, realizing he was inside an alleyway and for some reason it was night! The moon above was covered by various clouds, but that wasn't what freaked him out…in fact he was sure it was near mid day when he jumped through the portal. With his hand against the brick wall he slowly walked forward eventually getting out of the alleyway, and that is where things really got weird.

"What the hell!" He spoke accidently biting at his tongue.

Shocked would be an understatement as to what he believed to be a hunk of metal passing by with lights displayed in front and behind it and four wheels beneath it; seemingly dragging it along. Because of the darkness he wasn't positive, but Naruto was convinced he saw a person sitting inside it. There were more buildings around and they were so much larger than the ones he was accustomed to. Out in the distance one building stood out over all others, seemingly the tallest and appeared to touch the sky. A name was plastered atop it, and even from his position so far away he was still able to make out what it said, "Wayne Enterprises…where in the WORLD AM I!?" Naruto panicked realizing he was someplace far away from home!

**To Be Continue**


	14. The Devastator

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 14: The Devastator **

Rubbing his hands together to try and create warmth, Naruto could see his breath because of the low temperature. He knew standing around would get him nowhere, so quickly went on the move. He had no clue or sense of direction, hopping he'd get lucky and find answers along the way. More cars passed by as he darted across the street, with him still having no idea of what they were. This was the most confused he had been in as long as he could remember. There was nothing around that was anything like back home. He felt no need to jump to conclusions, but was positive he was either in some crazy Genjutsu or was in another dimension.

He used his athletic ability and lower body strength to help get him to the rooftops. From the new location the lights down below were even brighter from up high. Naruto rubbed at his eyes not believing what he was seeing. He stayed up there for several minutes marveling the view. If he was under some sort of Genjutsu it was unlike any he had experienced and was completely painless. The layout of the city and steel vehicles below made him uncomfortable, but he wouldn't let that stop him from doing what he needed to.

Finding himself a smooth landing spot, he dove off the ledge. Down the street stood a woman strangely dressed compared to what he was use to. He made his way toward her hoping she'd be able to give him answers. The woman had shoulder length dark brown hair, green eyes wearing a blue dress with black boots and black latex gloves that extended up near her elbows, "Hey lady do yah think you could help me?" He asked tugging at her dress.

His actions caused her to jump back, startled by his touch, "Kid you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, especially this time of night. Don't tell me you're out here on your own," She reached out patting him over his shoulder, "A youngster like you shouldn't be wondering around in this part of town alone. Where are your parents?" She asked removing her hand from his shoulder.

"No need to worry about me, I just need to know where here is?" He could tell by her expression she was uncertain of what he was asking. Taking a deep breath he tried again, "Let's pretend I'm from another world entirely and this was my first time ever being in this city. What would I need to do to get back to my home world? Oh yeah while you're at it, where am I?"

She gave him a weird look whilst throwing her hair back. When he first approached she didn't notice his clothing up until now. That coupled in with his ridiculous questions sort of put things into perspective for her, "Look kid, I don't know if you're some type of coseplayer but you should take it elsewhere. How am I to get any clients when you're standing on my street corner like this? Get lost boy! I don't want to have to ask you again either!"

"What the heck is a coseplayer?! Look lady I don't know what you're trying to imply but I simply just wanted the answer to where I am. Since you seem to know nothing about anything, I guess I'll be on my way." Naruto said turning away from her.

The only good thing that came out of running into her was that if he truly was in a world alien to his, communication wouldn't be a problem. A few more of those strange vehicles passed by traveling faster than others he had previously seen. These ones in particular were a lot louder, having red and blue lights flashing atop them. He couldn't tell, but he was almost certain they were all headed in the same direction. While on his way down the sidewalk a bright light caught his attention. Because of its position in the sky he assumed it to be a search light. This one had a different feel to it compared to others he had seen. He studied it for a few moments, attempting to deduce the symbol situated in the middle of it. More cars passed by as he put two fingers to his chin, "It sort of resembles a bat." He concluded.

He questioned if maybe there was a deeper meaning to it, but at the same time didn't care. The only thing he wanted was to know where he was, and how to get back to the Leaf. Positioning both hands over the back of his head he continued forward. The frosty weather didn't bother him much, and he didn't plan on seeking shelter of any kind until he got answers.

From up ahead a loud bang caused him to jump. Screams followed after, seemingly coming from various directions, "What the heck could that be?"

Becoming exceedingly curious he darted in the direction of where he believed the activity to be taking place. People ran in the opposite direction to him as he got in closer.

**Worlds away**

Rankel returned to Murky Mountain immediately reporting to Kian and Mila. Mila remained with the new recruits as they continued to train while Kian discussed the details of Rankel's mission outside. Both walked side by side down the hall with Kian being the one leading the way, "I can definitively say our enemies were fooled by Dinah's masterful plan. As we speak she is undoubtedly befriending the folks of the Leaf. It shouldn't be long till she starts sending us important Intel on the village."

"The two of you did well; now let's hope they don't discover the truth about her before we've received relevant information," They continued down the hall up a passageway that Rankel was unfamiliar with. The further they went, the darker things became with no windows within one hundred yards of them. Torches soon came into view being their only source of light, "Where exactly are we going?" Rankel asked starting to get suspicious.

"You'll see soon enough." Kian replied.

Kian and Rankel passed down a little bit further till a door blocked their path. Kian unlocked the door pointing forward, "Our master wishes to speak with you."

Rankel's heart jumped at Kian's remark, knowing there were so many who had never set eyes on him/her. There was limited information given about the one they followed, they didn't know if it was a male, female or if at all human. They weren't even given the name! The only ones who had come face to face with the unknown were Mila and Kian.

"Do you know what this is going to be about?"

Kian shook his head with a "No", opening the door fully. Rankel tried his best not to be nervous as he entered. The door slammed behind him, and as he reached back he realized it was locked. He tried pulling and tugging at it even harder, but had no luck of opening it, "Forget about the door…step forward into the light." A voice spoke from a dark corner of the room.

Rankel was unsure where the deep voice originated, but did as he was asked stepping out into the mid section of the room. Several torches hung over the walls throughout the room, but the mid section was still the brightest spot throughout the entire space. After situating himself, Rankel stood silently waiting for his master to speak, "Please do tell me about your last mission. Was it a success?"

He looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from but couldn't. Whenever the unknown spoke, it almost sounded like the voice was coming from all directions. Rankel gulped trying to come up with the right words, "The mission went just as planned. My partner successfully integrated herself into the Leaf village led by the Hokage Tsunade. I don't know how long it'll be before we hear back from her."

"Did either of you blow your cover? Above all else we cannot compromise what we're trying to accomplish."

"Of course not my lord!" He said taking a knee, "That was the one thing we worked on most. We'd die before giving up any information."

"Is that right…then why not explain to me why you revealed to Naruto Uzamaki that you were aware of his name?! Its mistakes like that which brings unwanted attention to our organization. The next thing you know they'll be trying to hunt us down, and I cannot accept such failure!"

Rankel jumped to his feet in an attempt to try and defend himself, "That will never happen again! I had one slip up. One mistake! I can assure you that will be the last time I'll ever put the Ravagers of the den in jeopardy!"

"That is something we can agree on. You've messed up one too many times, and now you will suffer the punishment of those who fail me!"

Before he was able to do or say anything his throat closed up on him with his vision going blurry. A massive headache followed resulting in him falling to his knees putting a hand to his head as his eyes watered like crazy, "What the hell did YOU DO TO ME!" He shouted feeling pain all over.

He got no response and soon found himself fading until he eventually fell unconscious. At that moment Kian was called into the room. He stood outside the room hearing all of what happened, "You and Mila are two of my most trusted pupils. And because of that I'd like you to take the liberty of sending this failure to the Locsious Varielk Xhen. His body and soul will be slowly eaten away once there."

"No problem master…Devastator, I'll take care of it straightaway," Kian bowed down watching as the Devastator came into sight from a dark corner of the room. Kian reached down lifting Rankel and placing him over his shoulder, "Is there anything else I can do for you before I get going?"

"You've done enough for now; I'll summon you if there is anything else I need."

**Worlds away**

Naruto had no idea what they were called or the mystery behind how they worked, but the weapons the two apparent rival groups were using against each other were unlike anything he had ever seen. The two groups carried the weapons in their arms and pressed at some sort of trigger. That is when the object's ammunition unseen to the eye would play its part. The ninja weapons he was accustomed to were nothing in comparison with what he was seeing, "Boy this is some pretty high tech stuff." He whispered hiding behind a car. It didn't seem to be chakra based either.

A couple bystanders lied in the street having suffered injuries from the unidentified weapons to him. He wanted to jump in and try and help, but he didn't know which side was right or wrong. That is until one of the sides took a woman hostage while still continuing to fire off at the other side, "I think it's time I do something about this," Naruto rubbed his hands together thinking up an entrance. He wanted to do something that wasn't too over the top, "To heck with it! I'll just go out there and do my thing."

He proceeded with creating five clones of himself sending them onto the battlefield while he waited. As expected they were all shot down almost immediately. His reason for doing that was to see what he'd be up against, "Whatever it is they're shooting from those weapons is fast! I'm goanna have to be extra careful."

Having his mind set on a strategy to get in close, he slowly moved from behind the car crossing his fingers in hopes his plan would work. From all street corners, police vehicles began surrounding the area. Naruto was still in the dark on what all of it was, feeling like he was in some type of futuristic battle zone. Deciding that it was time to make his move Naruto dashed toward where the hostage was being held up against a wall. He made sure to stay out of the line of fire.

One of them noticed Naruto approaching from the corner of his eye, shooting at the Leaf ninja. Because of his ninja training he was able to dodge only being slightly nicked on his left arm. In a full out sprint he leaped upward kicking the handgun out of the shooters grasp taking him down with a three hit combo, "Are you alright?" He asked moving next to the woman.

From behind he felt something cold/hard press up against the back of his head, "You shouldn't have come here boy. Now it looks like we'll have two hostages. Put your hands in the air if you value keeping your head!"

One of them held a pistol to his head. Doing exactly what was asked of him, Naruto spun around as he raised his arms grabbing hold of the weapon. He twisted the arm of the guy disarming him of his weapon and KOing him with a single round house kick.

"As I was saying," Naruto turned back to the woman, "I don't know why those guys were after you, but I'd get out of here now."

"Who are you?!" She asked amazed by what she saw of him.

Just as he was about to answer, he stopped after hearing several clicking sounds behind him. With a wide grin he slowly turned around raising his hands. This time it was four gunmen with their weapons aimed directly at his head.

"Looks like your luck has run out kung fu kid! Get your ass up against the wall with the woman. The two of you will serve as our hostages for now, and maybe if you be a good boy you'll live through this."

Having nothing up his sleeve in the given moment Naruto did as they asked walking over to the wall standing next to the woman. Aside from the four of them, there were sixteen others in their group who were out on the frontlines a couple yards away, "You three can go out and help the others. I'll keep a close eye on these two."

A projectile knocked one of them to the ground from the dark shadows above. The three remaining aimed their weapons upward only to have them knocked out of their grasp. Naruto looked up to try and see what was going on. He didn't see anything at first, but that soon changed as something glided down having the wing span of at least ten feet! It was dark but he was able to make out two pointy ears, "What the hell!" He murmured.

Seeing this reminded him of the light he had seen in the sky not long ago. The bat like figure landed atop one of the shooters taking them all down with ease. Naruto watched from the side at lost for words. The strange character gave him and the woman a quick look, before making his way to the remainder of the shooters. Naruto watched from afar as he disarmed and took them down showing highly advanced material arts ability, "WOOOHHH!" Was all that escaped his lips.

The woman noticed the expression on his face causing her to snicker, "This must be your first time seeing him up close hehehe. He truly is amazing isn't he? You and I need to take advantage of the moment and get out of here."

The woman reached down grabbing hold of Naruto's arm pulling him alongside her, "Wait slow down! Who exactly was that?!" Naruto asked.

She made sure to stay on the run grasping him firmly. Both stopped after they were out of harm's way a little over twenty yards from where the activity was taking place.

"Either you're new to Gotham, or you don't watch very much T.V. There aren't many who can say they've been saved by Batman. Some question whether or not he's even human."

"Bbbbaa…Batman." Naruto uttered raising an eye brow.

Both he and the woman stayed quiet watching Batman take down the remainder of the shooters using share fighting ability and various high end gadgets Naruto had never seen. The police force moved in shortly after and began making arrests.

"Heck yeeeeaaaaHHH! I totally have to meet that guy!" Naruto jumped from his bent position.

"Wait you can't just…" She put her hand out in an attempt to grab hold of him but was too late! Naruto was well on his way to the crime scene.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Leaf Crusader Team up

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 15: Leaf Crusader Team up**

He thought about what he'd say to the Batman whenever he came face to face with him. Naruto wondered if he was some type of ninja shinobi to the unknown world. He was convinced his home world was far away. Everything around him was unlike anything he had grown accustomed to. At the same time he questioned himself for pursuing the Batman. The fighting ability of the caped fighter fascinated him. He hoped that maybe somehow Batman or the police could answer his questions. From afar several police officers worked together lifting a massive metal case. None of them were sure what was inside, but it was what the criminals were trying to protect. That let them know that whatever was inside of it had to be important. As Naruto got in close two police officers stepped in front of him, "Where do you think you're going kid, this is a crime scene? I'm goanna have to ask you to back away."

The one speaking had his arms crossed while the other stood off to the side answering his police radio. Naruto looked passed both officers focusing on the scene behind them. Various criminals were cuffed and placed into the bizarre loads of metal on wheels. He still had no idea of what they were and it was beginning to drive him nuts, "What are those things over there?" Naruto asked.

Both looked in the direction of where he pointed. He could tell by their facial expressions they were unsure of what he referred to, "I'm talking about those things with the red and blue lights shining on top of them."

One of them playfully massaged a hand through his hair, "Silly kid, you know that's a police car. Now go run along someplace else, this area isn't fully secure. Your parents might start worrying if you don't head home." Naruto jerked his head back removing the officer's hand from his head. He took a few deep breathes thinking about how to put his thoughts into words, "This might sound crazy to you guys, but do either of you know how I can get back to the Leaf village?" His hope was they'd have an answer to his question, but knew if his assumption of his whereabouts were true they'd have no clue.

Both officers looked at each other blandly. One of them scratched at his hat, "Sorry kid but I don't know if that was a serious question or not. If it was you won't find such a place in the city of Gotham or anywhere near here."

"What about the Hokage? Surely you can tell me where I can find her?" Naruto quickly asked hoping there was still a chance his theory was somehow incorrect. But when taking another look around him, his hopes steadily dropped.

The two officers again looked at one another but this time laughed. Naruto lowered his head feeling his heart drop! The way they laughed suggested they had no idea of who the Hokage was, "Good one kid hahaha. Thanks for giving us a good laugh, with the stress of this job we need a little of that sometimes."

Seeing that neither would be of help, Naruto looked ahead. He was certain neither would let him through due to it being a crime scene. A grin formed on the side of his face as he got in position to take off and dash passed them. But in that instant one of the police vehicles went up in flames from an explosion!

"Get out of here kid!" One of the officers shouted pushing Naruto backward.

Most officers drew their weapons aiming in various directions. None seemed sure of what caused the explosion and who was responsible. Commissioner James Gordon remained calm along with most everyone one else. Batman left Gordon's side changing the lenses within his cowl to detect mode. He scanned as much of the area as he could. As he did so, something or someone emerged from the flames. Batman couldn't verify his assumption, but was sure whoever it was emerged from the back seat; in other words one of the arrested criminals.

"Metallo!" Batman yelled pulling out two batarangs realizing who approached.

It wasn't long before what remained of his artificial skin to burn off. Metallo was asked several times to freeze but disregarded the orders. The bullets shot from the police had no effect on him. He keyed in on the metal case which officers placed into the back of a police truck, "Hand the case over and no one will die!" Metallo demanded.

"Gordon! Hold your men back! I'll take care of this myself." Batman called out.

Batman ran after Metallo throwing out an explosive batarang connecting with Metallo's shoulder. Similar to the bullets it had little effect on him, but was enough to get his attention. Commissioner Gordon called off his men. Without turning his body Metallo spun his head completely around looking directly at Batman, "Nice of you to be here tonight Caped Crusader. Killing you will factor in as an extra bonus."

Metallo spun his head back into place circling his entire body. He now faced Batman and was ready to attack, "So what's your first move going to be Dark Knight? Or would you prefer I start things off?"

Naruto watched from a distance rubbing at his eyes a few times over. The sight of Metallo blew his mind away, "That guy must be using some sort of visual based jutsu. There is no way he should be able to walk around in skeleton form like tha…" But then he thought maybe a reanimation jutsu of some sort was used. Something else he found odd was that the police stood off to the side doing nothing, "Is this Batman guy really that good that they aren't going to help?" He whispered to himself.

He had no desire of interfering, but was anxious to see more from the caped warrior, "Well if you won't make the first move then I will," Metallo charged forward. Batman leaped over kicking him in the back of his head as he got in close. Upon landing he activated the small panel on his gauntlet. He put some distance between he and the villain. He then punched in a few numbers on the panel. Metallo came at him from behind grabbing hold of his cape.

"Without your super friends around you is nothing!"

Metallo pulled back at the cape spinning Batman around throwing him into the side of a police vehicle. Without re positioning Batman reached into his utility belt pulling out three ice pellets. He threw them out just as Metallo came within five feet of him. The small projectiles did as he wanted freezing Metallo's feet to the ground, "That's supposed to stop me!" Metallo powered out of the ice charging Batman. He grabbed hold of Batman's neck lifting him up high.

Batman slipped a small mechanism from his glove to his fingers stabbing it into Metallo's arm. As a result he was electrified, immediately losing his grip on the caped crusader. Batman leg dropped the villain as he hit the ground putting Metallo on his back. A couple officers applauded the Dark Knight's efforts. Unfortunately the celebration was short lived. Metallo leaped upward grabbing hold of Batman's head, "Stupid human! You don't really think you stand a chance against me alone do yah?"

"As much as I'd like to see how this plays out…I think Batman could use my help," Naruto again gazed at the police officers, "Maybe I missed something, but you'd think these people would lend him a hand."

This time Naruto had the perfect opening. The officers who blocked his path moments ago were out of view. Without much thought Naruto made his way toward the activity, "Hey wait! SOMEONE STOP THAT KID!" An officer yelled.

None were close enough or fast enough to get their hands on him. As Naruto got in close he put two fingers together, "Shadow clone jutsu!" After the cloud of dust cleared, five clones stood on both sides of him, "What the HELL! Are the rest of you seeing what I'm SEEING?!" One of the Officer's asked.

"If you mean that blond kid making more of himself than yes. I'd have to really think about it, but I don't recall him being a member to that teen super hero squad or even the Justice League."

Metallo turned his attention to the ten clones led by Naruto. He was caught off guard as one out of the group leaped upward punching him to the ground. He lost hold of Batman on his way down. Batman put his arms out in front of him as leverage to flip upward. He instantly looked to the ninja dressed in orange, realizing there were several of them. After a closer look he realized they were all identical.

"Are you ok Batm…"

The clone that attempted to speak was erased from existence in a single punch. Metallo was up just as quickly as Batman. Because of the circumstance Batman had no time to inquire who the boy was. Metallo went straight for the Naruto and his clones bypassing the Dark Knight entirely. He wanted to get back at them for the cheap shot. Two of the clones created a ball of energy. Only one carried it forward with his eyes set on Metallo, "Rasengan!"

Using much power and precision, the clone compelled the ball of energy into the side of Metallo sending him into the side of a parked truck, "Go ahead and get out of here, I don't need your help." Batman implied.

Part of him wanted to know who the boy was, but being in the middle of a fight wasn't the best time for chat, "I'm not going anywhere! You may not want to admit it, but this guy is too much for you to handle alone." Naruto shot back.

Batman pulled out two batarangs; both slightly larger in size than the standard size he usually carried, "That wasn't a suggestion kid…It's an order!" Batman insisted without giving eye contact.

Metallo stood from the ground dusting himself off, "When I came here tonight I didn't expect to have this much fun. Killing the two of you will certainly help sharpen my skills. Any volunteers for who wants to die first?" There wasn't a reply from either, "Death together it is!" Metallo roared darting toward them. Batman peeked over his shoulder seeing the group of ninjas in orange hadn't moved a muscle. He was getting the feeling no matter what he said, wouldn't get through to the strange individual.

Batman leaped to the side as Metallo bull dozed straight at him. In the process he watched four of the look a likes get destroyed in a single blow leaving behind a cloud of dust. When landing on his feet, Batman finally understood, "Just as I thought…they're clones. The original must be among what remains of them."

The technique sort of reminded him of Mirror Master's ability to create glass clones. Metallo took out what remained of the clones leaving only one to go, "You must be the real one. I will enjoy tearing you limb from limb. A boy should never try and fight a man's battle." Metallo lifted both arms, but was attacked from behind. Batman jumped over placing two explosives on both his shoulders.

"Get away from him!" Batman commanded.

Naruto followed the Dark Knight, as both ran in the opposite direction to Metallo. With the press of a button Batman detonated the explosives once they were a safe distance away, "No offense but I don't think an explosion that small is goanna hurt that guy." Naruto criticized.

"The purpose of that was to buy us a few extra seconds."

"A few extra seconds," Naruto paused for a moment, "for what?" He asked.

The batplane did the talking for him. From the panel located beneath his gauntlet he was able to control several functions of the bat plane. A couple missiles were shot from the flying aircraft locking in on Metallo. Naruto was amazed when first setting his eyes on a car, but this was even more remarkable, "What is that thing, are you the one controlling it?!" Naruto asked facing Batman.

Metallo dodged two of the projectiles but was taken down by the last of them, "It's called the bat plane. I have full access to its controls from my built in panel." Batman replied.

This time Metallo was slower to get up but didn't seem effected by the attack, "Your toys will only keep you alive for so long Batman." Metallo ran at them again, but this time at full speed. He didn't want to give Batman the chance to pull something else from his arsenal. Naruto flipped off to the left as Metallo tackled Batman to the ground, "Enough games Batman…you're dead!" Metallo lifted his arms ready to finish the cape crusader. Naruto got ready to make his move to try and help, but someone beat him to the punch! Metallo was taken over sixty feet into the air and smashed head first into the middle of the street!

Batman quickly got to his feet listening to the loud cheers and claps. Beside the KO'd android stood a familiar individual wearing red boots, a matching cape and the iconic S symbol over his chest, "Woooooooohhhh!" Is all that came out of Naruto's mouth, "Who is that guy?" He asked moving next to Batman.

Batman looked down at Naruto raising an eye brow beneath his cowl, "Don't tell me you live under a rock. Surely you've seen or heard the name Superman." Batman exclaimed with clinched fists. He had made it clear to all league members not to show their face in Gotham unless called upon. From the alleyways and street corners civilians began filling the area trying to get a glimpse of Superman. Batman slowly made his way toward the man of steel with Naruto following close behind, "Dear I ask what you're doing here?"

Superman turned to the familiar voice putting on his usual smirk, "I actually came here to discuss a mission I believe you should take part in. Looks like I arrived just in time, its funny how things work out." Superman then noticed the boy in orange standing beside him, "Who's your friend?"

Batman took another step forward grabbing at the upper part of Superman's cape, "Wouldn't a call have been suffice. I had Metallo on the ropes till you decided to show up." He replied ignoring Superman's question. Watching as Jim Gordon approached, Batman removed his hands from the Kryptonian, "We'll discuss this at a later time." Batman uttered.

"Good work you two…I'm not sure if my unit alone would have been able to handle him on our own."

"THREE! Aren't you forgetting someone?!" Naruto added.

All three of them shifted their eyes and focus to the Leaf village ninja, "Who's this kid supposed to be?" Gordon asked looking to both Superman and Batman.

"Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto is my name. And I'd appreciate if everyone would stop calling me kid; I'm sixteen going on to seventeen."

The four remained silent for several moments, "Anyway good work. Whatever they were after is in that steel case we've taken back to headquarters." Gordon informed. Many officers surrounded Metallo confining him to a cage designed to hold Meta humans. Gordon stepped away from the three having a lot of work to do.

"Let's go somewhere quiet where we can talk." Batman said looking to the rooftops. As he pulled out his grapple gun he grabbed hold of Naruto's wrist, "Hey what do yah think yo…" Batman quickly pulled him and Naruto to the roof. Superman took to the air following.

"Why did you bring the kid? I thought you wanted to talk with me?" Superman emphasized.

"You don't listen much do you? He doesn't want to be referred to as kid," Batman turned to the Leaf ninja, "Either you aren't from around here, or someone has experimented on you. I've got some questions I'd like to ask, and I'd like for you to answer honestly. Sound good Naruto?" Batman told.

Superman scratched at the side of his head becoming confused, "Auuhh am I missing something?" The man of steel asked.

"Before you arrived he aided me against Metallo. During that time he produced clones of himself and also had the ability to create some form of energy blast." Batman replied.

"I see…"

Before Superman or Batman spoke Naruto took a step forward, "I'll start by saying I'm not from around here. In fact as crazy as it may sound I don't think I'm even from this world."

Superman walked passed Batman placing a hand over Naruto's shoulder, "Don't be afraid to tell. He and I have been through and seen crazy things that even I have a hard time believing ever happened." With the nod of his head Naruto took a deep breath, "I'll start from the beginning." His thoughts went all over as he thought back to the last moments he had with Anko and Iruka before jumping through the portal.

**To Be Continue**


	16. To the Watchtower

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 16: To the Watchtower**

Kian returned to the training facility having both hands in his pockets. Mila caught sight of him, presuming he looked uneasy. She knew how he could get when in a bad mood so decided against asking him about it, "They'll be no good to us if running on nothing. I sent the recruits on a thirty minute break a little over a minute ago. When they return I want to see how they function as a team."

"In other words you want me to be their opponent," He watched as she shook her head. He then took a seat. Kian leaned back looking to the ceiling zoned out, "You're acting very strange did something happen during one of your little errands? I'm goanna keep asking till you give an answer."

Kian sighed slowing looking at Mila, "Unfortunately I had to take another of our own to Locsious Varielk of Xhen. Neither of us has ever entered that realm; but even you should know that whenever one opens its gateway vortex the darkness coming from within is unbearable. I can only imagine what it's like for those imprisoned inside."

"Wow…whenever do you show compassion for others? That's out of character coming from you. Try not to think about it, and remember that only enemies to our organization and failures to master Devastator suffer such a punishment, " Mila stood from the chair, "I want you to wait here for everyone to return. I'll be across the hall checking on Oroku Saki's progress if you need anything."

Mila entered the room across the hall, delighted to see Shredder still hard at work. She closed the entrance slowly, "I must say I'm impressed. For someone who didn't know a thing about chakra or how to use it, you've come a long way in such a short time," She took the next couple moments to focus in on his chakra flow. Even at the sound of her voice his concentration remained absolute, "You're way ahead of the curve. I'm not lying when I say it usually takes a starting shinobi ninja three weeks to a month to reach what you have accomplished in less than two hours."

His chakra level gradually began to rise, bringing up even more questions. She designed his suit to have a certain amount of chakra, and somehow it was increasing. From observation she guessed that he somehow combined his spirit energy with the power source of the armor, "Did he combine his spirit energy with the chakra…impossible!" She whispered in disbelief.

Mila read over his information previous to him being resurrected; carefully taking note he was vastly connected through mind, body and spirit. She had no idea it'd be of such heights, "Would you like to take a breather?"

"Ask again in another couple hours," Shredder's eyes opened, "When I have this thing mastered. I don't know when I'll be ready for those techniques you people call jutsus but it won't be long. Perhaps a week at most, but even that might be pushing it."

Mila accidently bit at her tongue stunned by his presumption doubting he could be ready in such a short time, "Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. It is best you not rush things. We'll worry about jutsus when we cross that bridge."

Shredder again closed his eyes, "If you want to stay and watch, that's up to you but I need to get back to work," In under a minute he got back on track. Mila watched for a couple seconds longer heading for the door, "Keep up the good work Saki." She whispered closing the door. On her way out she spotted Clayface alongside Fudo down the hall.

**Worlds away**

Naruto told his story hoping the caped individuals believed him. He rubbed his hands together feeling sweat run down the side of his head. Besides the information regarding his trip to their world, he shared with them his abilities and how they worked. He thought about if things were reversed. That being if Batman or Superman appeared in the Leaf village. Naruto knew he'd have a difficult time believing anything they said. Batman moved toward the building's ledge taking his eyes off them, "Take Naruto to the watchtower for testing," Batman looked over his shoulder to Superman, "Put him through one of the scanners."

It was tough for either he or Superman to know for sure if Naruto's story was true. Batman's hope was that their tech would at least confirm the bit about Naruto's physical structure. The energy Naruto spoke of from within, referring to it as chakra was what really caught the Dark Knight's attention, "Contact me with the results ASAP."

"Hold on a sec; are you sure taking him up there is a good idea? Wouldn't it be better if you escort him to your cave?"

"I don't have time for this nonsense! I'm working three cases and can't afford anything extra," Batman turned from Superman gazing at Naruto, "I'll see what I can find on Selscia Hyoke. Try not to get your hopes up, I'm getting a feeling this'll lead to a dead end. You first encountered her in your world, which in all likelihood means she originated from there."

Batman jumped off the ledge gliding into the darkness, blending with the shadows of the city. The wind blustered in several directions blowing Superman's cape and Naruto's headband back and forth, "Is that guy always like that?" Naruto asked looking up at Superman.

"He's alright once you get to know him. But anyway let's get you to the tower, and before we go try not to touch anything when we get there," By just looking in his eyes Superman knew how stressed the Leaf ninja was. He reached out placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Try not to worry, if your story is true, we'll find this Selscia and get you back home somehow, " Superman paused for a second, "You have my word."

"Thanks a lot, hopefully you're right."

Superman teleported them to the watchtower; using his JL TP device. Naruto's heart raced after looking around at all the equipment. His eyes wondered over to a massive glass window. He made his way toward it. Superman smiled watching from a still position. Naruto stopped in front of the window placing both hands over its surface, "Wow what a si…" He stopped in mid sentence with his mouth dropping down. Superman was able to see his expression through the reflection of the glass. He took a couple steps forward, "If you're wondering that's earth, than you're correct." Superman spoke.

Naruto spun around facing Superman, "Your headquarters is located in space…that is SO AWESOME! How is that possible?!"

"Let's save the questions until after we get you scanned. Follow me right this way."

Superman led the way entering through a steel automatic door. Similar to Superman and Batman there were quite a few masked/costumed individuals talking and laughing amongst each other. All noise and laughter died down as they caught glimpse of Naruto walking behind Superman. Many of them began whispering and pointing. Superman and Naruto exited the room through another automatic door, leading into a hall. With a couple turns they entered into one of the control rooms.

"This will probably go faster if you take your shirt off." Superman suggested.

Naruto immediately removed his shirt, headband and under armor garments, setting them over a chair. He then followed Superman's instructions, lying out over one of the tables. He felt his heart rate rise, glancing at the alien like equipment positioned several inches from his body. He settled himself by closing his eyes taking a deep breath, "Try and remain as still as you can, the scan will take no longer than five minutes. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Of course I can; what sort of question is that?!"

"Alright then, we shall begin." Superman said walking over to a computer.

The scan started and ended sooner than either expected. Naruto hopped off the table suiting up in his upper gear and placing the Leaf headband back over his head, "So how are the results looking?" Naruto asked.

"It's processing, give it another minute or so."

Naruto leaned against a wall crossing his arms. He whistled to himself trying to pass time. The entrance door slid open, and entering was a woman with long blond hair dressed in a combination of black and gray, "You must be the one getting all the buzz within the lounge," She stopped short of them both, "I didn't think you'd turn out to be so cute." She said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"What are you doing here Canary? I thought you decided to take part in that mission." Superman asked looking over his shoulder. He frowned after seeing she completely ignored him having her eyes on the Leaf ninja, "His name is Naruto. I'd rather not get into the story of why he's here."

"Then don't. I'll just ask him myself." Black Canary said grinning.

Someone else entered the room. This person was dressed in all red having yellow boots and gloves with a lightning symbol over his chest. Naruto put the palm of his hand to his face feeling like he was inside a comic book and or manga. It was like a bad dream he couldn't wake up from.

"Sorry for bothering you, but GL and a couple of the other guys need your help with something." Flash directed to Canary.

"Alright, tell them I'm on my way." She scowled.

Just as he got ready to zoom out he caught a glimpse of Naruto, "Who's he? Is there a new member to the team I wasn't told about," Flash took an even closer look at him, "So what's your name? They call me the Flash?" Flash asked putting his hand out in front of Naruto.

"Naruto."

"That's an awesome name! Very unique indeed, so what are your abil…"

Black Canary grabbed hold of Flash's arm leading them to the exit, keeping him from finishing his question. A beeping sound from the computer seized Naruto's attention. He looked up at the screen trying to make sense of the numbers; several of the rows read unknown, "Hhhhmmm it appears you have a lot in common with the humans of this earth, but you've also got various differences. Some of which our systems were unable to identify." Superman informed.

"So what happens now?" Naruto asked.

"If you're still wondering whether or not I believe your story, you shouldn't. I believe what you told us, even if it sounds insane. I always look for the good in people, and you seem to have a lot of it from what I can tell," Superman took his eyes off the computer screen glancing at Naruto. He thought to himself for a couple seconds, "Until we can figure something out you can just stay here in my quarters."

"What about you? And if you do in fact believe my story how are you going to go about finding that woman?" Naruto asked.

"You sure are straight to the point. As for your first question I have a place down on earth, and a life outside of Superman. I'll inform all off duty league members of the woman you spoke of. The name Selscia Hyoke doesn't ring any bells."

Superman turned back to the computer logging into the database, sending the results off to Batman. Naruto watched from behind trying to make sense of the information for a second time, "Wonder Woman would like to speak with you," Someone spoke entering the room. Similar to Canary she was dressed in almost all black, wearing high heels, fish nets and a hat similar to what a magician sports, "She didn't say what about, but said she wanted to speak in private."

"I'll be on my way. Could you do me a favor and keep an eye on him until I return? By the way his name is Naruto," Superman then looked to Naruto, "And she's Zatanna. The two of you should be able to get along until I return." Superman said exiting.

Zatanna took a seat on the sofa resting one leg over the other, "Don't be afraid to come over and sit. I won't bite." She teased giggling.

With both hands in his pockets Naruto took a seat beside her. He moved back putting some space between them. Naruto unintentionally found himself staring at her legs, and immediately looked away after realizing it, "What's your specialty?" Naruto asked trying to start a conversation. He looked in the opposite direction to her.

"My abilities and techniques are based around magic. I started learning from my father when I was just a little girl."

Naruto sat back listening to her talk about her past experiences and answered a couple questions of hers in the process.

**To Be Continued**


	17. No Team Chemistry

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 17: No Team Chemistry**

Clayface was the first to return. He crushed the plastic cup after finishing what was left of the drink. On his way across the room he tossed it into a trashcan. Since entering Kian hadn't moved, and only slightly looked up. It wasn't long before everyone else returned. Killer Frost looked around, becoming confused, "So what is it we're doing?" She directed her question to Kian, "Your friend said something about testing our abilities as a team."

Kian sluggishly stood from the chair, removing a couple strands of hair from his face, "Yes that is correct, and I'll be your opponent." Clayface scratched at the side of his head, while Fudo raised an eye brow. Others throughout the room shared similar expressions, "What's the matter?" Kian asked becoming interested. All of them sort of just looked at each other, "Well," Ivy took a step forward, "Wouldn't that be a little unfair? You can't possibly think all of us against you will..ah."

"What little Miss Ivy's trying to say is we'd take you down without breaking a sweat," Clayface looked over his shoulder at Ivy who nodded. He then looked around at everyone else excluding Kian, "Heck I'd even go off on a limb and say I'd defeat this bum on my own!" Killer Frost, Fuka and Ivy laughed as Clayface looked to Kian, "So what do yah say? You verse me!" Clayface cracked his knuckles.

Kian was silent for a few moments till a snicker escaped his lips, "How about I make fools out of you all instead?" He looked around at their expressions causing him to laugh, "If I were to fight against just one of you it'd end in seconds."

"Why you!" Clayface marched forward but was grabbed from behind. He looked down to see that it was Poison Ivy, quickly pulling himself away from her, "Maybe another time Clay boy, hahaha," Kian paused for a moment letting his laughter die down, "Mila would get very angry if I went against her plans. But if you still want to face off one on one later, I'd be happy to give it to you." Kian directed to Clayface. He then took a couple steps forward removing a jacket from his shoulders tossing it onto the table behind him, "Shall we begin?"

Clayface answered by darting out toward him. With blinding speed Kian disappeared out of his view. Without any of the realizing, he re appeared in front of Fuen backhanding her! Her body soared high into as she fell to the ground KO'd, "One down, five to go. Perhaps I should slow the pace to keep things fair," He looked around grinning at their expressions, "Who'd like to go next?"

At top speed Killer Frost put her hands out in front of her shooting ice blasts. Kian dodged most of them, but got his left arm frozen in the process. As much as he wanted to go all out, the fact it was just a training exercise stopped him from doing so. While on the move he shattered the ice off his arm. Ivy summoned several vines from the floor beneath them. One of them successfully wrapped around his leg taking him down, as the others began wrapping around his body.

None of them noticed Mila enter the room. She found a place to sit hoping not to disrupt their session. The vines lifted Kian upside down, as Poison Ivy slowly approached, "How disappointing. You talked such a big game that I started to become a little bit nervous. Turns out you were just talk and nothing more," She moved in closer rubbing a hand over the side of his face, "How about a kiss?" She closed her eyes bringing her lips toward his.

"Maybe another time sweat heart," He said jokingly as he broke out of her vines using a sharp blade. As Kian landed on his feet, he head butted Ivy! She fell to the ground unconscious, "Now that leaves only four of you," He looked to the remaining four rubbing his hands together, "This has to be some of the worst team effort I've seen. This exercise is meant for you to work as a team to become victorious. What I'm seeing are a couple of individuals doing their own thing."

"Shut UP!" Clayface shouted scurrying forward. He formed his right hand into an ax and his other into spiked bull dozer! He swung his arms around trying his best to connect with Kian's flesh. Fuka quickly joined him; positioning herself behind Kian. Fudo got into rock armour form running at Kian! Clayface continued swinging his arms, whereas Fuka began her Flower scattering dance Jutsu from his backside. Kian grinned having a great idea. As Fuka kicked off her attack Kian leaped out of the way. Her attack instead hit Clayface with Fudo simultaneously punching into her left gut! She screamed in agony falling to her knees. Her attack put Clayface through a wall but didn't KO him.

"You fools are making this way to easy hahahaha!"

Killer Frost watched from afar wondering what she should do.

**Worlds Away**

With his eyes half closed Naruto continued to listen to Zatanna's past experiences. With each passing second he found himself becoming more and more disinterested. He wanted her to stop talking, but didn't want to be rude or potentially hurt her feelings. Half of what she said made no sense to him, but he continued to stay engaged nodding his head to agree when needed. It got to the point him loosing track of what she said, drifting off into his own thoughts. In the following moment the automatic door opened. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it was Superman.

"Thank goodness you're back, what took you so long? I thought I was about to ha…" Naruto noticed the frown on Zatanna's face, "Darn did I just say that out loud? Sorry about that." Naruto apologized with a nervous chuckle.

She reached over pinching at his cheek! "Ouch! What the heck was that for?!" He complained jumping up. She simply crossed her arms looking away from him. Superman felt the moment grow awkward, "You're free to leave Zatanna. I can take it from here."

She stood from the sofa exiting the room without a word, "Ghee I wonder what her problem is." Naruto uttered rubbing at his somewhat sore cheek. Superman walked over to the computer displaying the results of Naruto's scan. He closed the system down after saving the information to the main system and backup as well, "Why don't you follow me this way."

Naruto watched Superman take off toward the exit, "Where are we going?"

"To my quarters. I think you'll find it to be quite comfortable. I'll contact Batman in a little while here and see if he's come up with anything on your person of interest. For now it is best you get some rest."

"Rest?! I don't need any of that! There's a certain time difference between the Leaf and that Gotham city." Naruto explained that it had been around noon in his world, and upon his arrival in Gotham things were quite the opposite.

"That could mean a lot of things. It could simply be that during your travel through that vortex time passed you by without you being aware. But I could very well be wrong. Anyhow we'll save this conversation for a later time. Let's get going."

Naruto followed him out of the room. It didn't take long for them to reach his quarters. Naruto took a quick look around taking a seat over the edge of the bed, "Sorry I don't have a T.V. setup in here or any kind of entertainment. If you're hungry or need anything at all just let me know."

"I'll be ok for now." Naruto leaned back lying down. He stared at the ceiling with both hands behind his head.

"If you need anything I'll just be down the hall. I've got some things to look over, but I'll check back on you in another hour or so."

After seeing Naruto nod, the man of steel exited.

**XXX**

Through the shadows Batman leaped from one building to another in search for his target. He eventually came to a stop gliding down into a dark alleyway. He wasn't sure how long he'd have to wait, but was sure she'd eventually show herself. This was the part of town she went about doing her business according to what he searched up. After a couple minutes she finally showed. Batman watched as she stood under a street lamp, waiting.

"A woman died last night; one of your close friends. What do you know?"

The woman turned and was startled as Batman appeared from the shadows. His overall size and appearance was enough to freak her out. She took a few steps back gulping. It was hard for her to try and keep her body under control as she began trembling, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need answers. What was your relationship with Mia Totski?" He took another step forward noticing the woman grabbing at her arms. It was more than obvious to him she was afraid.

"Are you the Batman? I haven't been in town for very long, and was under the impression you were just a myth to scare off all the bad people. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Mia Totski!" He shouted.

The woman visually began shaking, putting her hands out in front of her, "Ok ok, I'll tell you what I know. No offense, but I can't afford being seen in public with you. Wouldn't be good for business if you know what I mean. If you want to talk follow me this way." She entered into an alleyway with him following close behind. She didn't like the idea of being in a secluded dark space with someone she knew nothing about.

"Yeah, I knew her. Mia." She tsked. "She and I lived in Minneapolis for the past three years before moving here too Gotham. Perhaps we should have listened to the rumors and stayed away. I warned her, you know; told her that she was asking too many questions. She was making the pimps nervous. "

"What questions?"

"Always asking the other girls if their pimps treated them theright way, and if they made them sell or take drugs. Stuff like that. I know it was wrong that we got involved in all this, but it was the easy way out."

"Did Mia have a pimp?"

"Mia? No. She and I are what you call independents. It's more dangerous 'cause you don't have the protection a pimp can offer." She laughed, but then felt tears form in her eyes. Batman watched as she cried but didn't say a word. He reached into his utility belt revealing a photo, "Have you ever seen this man?" She nodded still having tears in her eyes, "Yes I've probably seen him on at least three occasions; never as a customer. His name is Lance Grim."

"What else can you tell me about him? Anything from where he hangs out to friends would be helpful? I have a good feeling he has something to do with the murder of your friend."

"I don't know a whole lot about him, but I did hear rumors he worked for some Oswald Cobblepot some time ago. I know that isn't much, but it's really all I have."

Batman turned away from her looking to the rooftops, "You've been more helpful than you know," As he got ready to pull out his grapple gun, she placed her hands on his shoulders. He re positioned facing her, "Are you sure there's nothing else I can do for you?" She asked rubbing her fingers over the bat emblem on his chest.

He grabbed her wrist removing her hands, "Try and honor Mia's memory by getting off the streets." With nothing else to say he pulled out his grapple gun. He shot upward, quickly pulling himself to the rooftops. Batman was aware Cobblepot A.K.A Penguin had several hideouts, but he had a good feeling where to look first. He leaped from one building to another quickly picking up speed in route to his destination. As he got ready to make another jump, the communications piece within his cowl beeped.

"Batman here; talk to me."

"It's Superman. Have you by any chance got around to inspecting that Selscia Hyoke?"

"When I have the time I'll get around to it, I'm in the middle of a case," Batman reached for his grapple gun once more using it to cross a building out of jumping distance, "Where's the boy?" Batman asked landing smoothly, "He's currently in my quarters. I don't think he's a danger, but I will keep a close eye on him, just to be safe. You can cross Selscia of your to do list. I'll have Canary or Lantern search her up."

Supes attempted to say something else, quickly realizing the connection between he and the Dark Knight had been cut off from Batman's end, "That man is something else." Superman emphasized shaking his head.

**To Be Continued**


	18. At Deathstroke's Doorstep

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 18: At Deathstroke's Doorstep**

Team two journeyed through the dimness of the rooftops, gradually leaping from one building to another. Their captain led the way, still having a hard time pin pointing the exact location of the target. He looked to the radar in his hand, wanting to smash it into the surface, "Hey up ahead, isn't that…" The entire team came to a stop looking ahead. It was hard for the captain of the team to identify who approached, but was positive there were at least five of them. As they came within a couple feet, he was able to identify them.

"How nice of you to join us Selscia," He and his team moved back giving room, "What are you and your squad doing here? I heard you'd been put on some sort of guard duty. We'd of had things wrapped up a lot sooner if it weren't for this inconsistent piece of crap." He told referring to the radar.

She reached back tying her long brown hair into a ponytail, "Our superiors had a change in heart, sending us out to aid you. I'd like a briefing on your target before we get started," The captain to team 2 handed her a small case file. She peeked inside catching a glimpse of a masked man, "So this is Slade Wilson or better known as Deathstroke," She flipped to the next section peering over some of his info. She handed the file back to the captain having a good feel for the subject, "Like the rest of you I'm not happy about being here, so let's get this done quickly."

Selscia looked to the captain putting out a hand, "Give me your tracking device," Without the slightest hesitation he handed the small gadget over. She quickly figured something was wrong with the tech, "The power on this thing is dying, which explains its inaccurate function." She pulled a cord from her belt inserting it into the device. Several of the red dots on screen ceased to exist leaving only one, "That is him," she pointed to the dot, "He's a couple miles away, but it shouldn't take us very long."

With the small radar device still connected to her belt, they began their way. She had no intention of removing it until it was fully charged.

**XXX**

Blending heavily with the shadows, the dark knight touched down atop a building. He slowly walked across the roof peeking through the skylights. Inside were a couple guys standing guard carrying semi automatics. He set his lenses to detect mode, locating everyone down below setting his eyes on Penguin, "Looks like my hunch was correct." He whispered, looking around for an entrance.

It didn't take him long to locate an entrance at a far corner of the roof. He hung off the ledge attempting to open a window, realizing it was locked. With his free hand he reached into his utility belt pulling out a small gadget. Its laser function pierced through the glass melting away the lock, making for easy access. Once inside he took to the darkness of ceiling. There was plenty of space for him to maneuver between the pipes and railings.

He quickly identified all individuals carrying weapons, totaling up to five. Due to them being situated next to one another, it made his decision easy. With four gas bombs in hand, Batman threw them to the ground! The smoke immediately filled the room!

"What the hell is GOING ON!" One of them shouted firing off his weapon.

"Stop shooting moron! You might hit one of u…"

Batman glided down KO'ing two of them as he hit the ground. Disarming and taking down the remainder of them, the smoke slowly cleared leaving just him and Penguin, "We need to talk." Penguin stood from the chair grabbing hold of his umbrella. Batman moved as Penguin fired off several rounds of bullets using the umbrella, "I have nothing to say to you Batman! You think just anyone can come into my place and demand things, you've got another thing coming!"

As he continued to jump around and dodge, Batman knocked the umbrella out of his grasp using a batarang. Penguin was kicked to the ground and attempted to grab hold of the umbrella. A sharp blade slipped from beneath his sleeve. Before he was able to do anything with it, Batman grabbed hold of his wrist twisting it around, "You will talk! Lance Grim! Where is he?!"

Outside the city of Bludhaven Selscia led her squad and team two from building to building, "You boys getting tired? I can teleport us to his position if that's what you want. I'd much rather stretch my legs." She looked over her shoulder, surprised none of them had anything to say. From out of nowhere a small projectile passed by barely missing her face. She and the entire group came to a stop, looking around to see where the object originated.

"Don't believe I've ever seen any of you people around before," Someone emerged from the darkness wearing a black mask over his eyes. The rest of his attire was in all black except for the large red bird symbol over his chest, "I've had my eye on you for the last two minutes. The way you skipped from one building to the next isn't normal."

"And you're?" Selscia asked moving forward.

"Nightwing," He paused for a moment looking at them all, "I take it you people aren't from around here, and you don't seem to be members to the league of assassins. If that is correct, than who are you?" He guessed judging by their attire.

Nightwing watched as the woman took another few steps, coming within inches of him. Her dark green eyes captivated him for a moment, freezing him in place. He quickly put his guard up as she stopped in front of him, "Are you unable to wield chakra? I sense none coming from your body." She asked.

"Chakra? What do you mean by that?" He scratched at the side of his head becoming confused.

She turned her back to him glancing at the radar, "I'd love to stay and chat, but we've got a mission to do. Let's get going boys," She made her way toward the ledge being grabbed by her wrist, "You still didn't tell me who you people are, and why you're in town."

Selscia roughly pulled her arm away from him, "That is none of your business masked man. Get in our way again, and I guarantee you won't be so fortunate next time." The entire group followed as she jumped off the ledge. Not liking the situation, Nightwing gave them a head start following close behind. He punched in a couple sets of numbers with on his armband, listening to it ring for over a minute.

"Hello…who is this?" someone spoke with much fatigue yawning.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time Kori, but I'd like your help," He kept his eyes in front of him, making another jump. He could tell they were highly skilled by observing the way they moved, "Sure thing. Just tell me where you are and I'll be there." Starfire got out of bed stretching her legs and arms.

**Realm/Earth 3**

Through the tunnels of the sewer Michelangelo skate boarded up and down the walls performing numerous stunts. Of them all, he was most disappointed they had to spend the remainder of the night in the sewer, "Gee this really blows," He jumped off the wall performing a trick on the opposite wall, "I was so looking forward to spending most of the night on the surface." Michelangelo came to a stop kicking the skateboard into his arms.

"Perhaps if I make it quick my bros will never realize I ever left." He rubbed at his chin shrugging his shoulders. He found a place to leave his equipment until he returned.

Michelangelo took off to the nearest latter climbing up. He slowly lifted the sewer lid gazing in various directions before pushing it open, "Now this is what I'm talkin about," He made his way to the rooftops. The wind blew his orange ninja headband back and forth.

"Hhhhmmm, I know who could use some company."

Inside the lair Leonardo sat in front of the television with a bowl of popcorn, while Donatello played a game of air hockey against Raphael, "Next point wins Dony, are you ready?" Raphael asked cynically.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get on with i..."

Raphael scored the final point catching Donatello off guard, "Seven games in a row! I think someone might need some major practice, don't challenge me again until you're somewhere near the ball park of my skillz." Raphael chuckled walking away.

With clinched fists Donatello marched after Raphael but stopped in his tracks, "I'll get him next time." He mumbled.

Raphael entered the dojo stretching out. After loosening up, he focused his attention on the sandbag executing a portion of kicks and punches. With nothing else in mind Donatello took a seat next to Leonardo grabbing a handful of popcorn, "What are you watching?"

"An old samurai movie," Leonardo quickly retorted, "I've seen it at least a dozen times but it never gets old." Leonardo took in a handful of popcorn chewing away. From one of the back rooms their master entered the room, "Where is Michelangelo?" He asked.

"Last I saw him, he said something about skateboarding," Donatello re positioned giving Splinter eye contact, "I'm sure he's doing fine sensei."

Michelangelo reached his destination tugging at a window, pleased it was left unlocked. It was dark throughout, making him question whether or not he should have come sooner. As he got ready to make his exit through the window he noticed light coming from beneath the bathroom door. The door swung open before he was able to make another move. The person flipped on the switch screaming at the sight of him!

"Relax April, it's just me." Michelangelo spoke putting his hands out in front of him.

She had one towel wrapped around her body and another through her hair, "What happened to calling first? Don't you see its twenty minutes after ten o'clock; I've got the early shift tomorrow." She was ready to say something else but couldn't, because of his innocent puppy face. Instead she walked in the opposite direction, "Give me a minute to get dressed, and then we can talk."

April rested her hand over the wall just outside the bedroom, "By the way, how did you get in?"

"I'm a ninja…it's what I do."

She looked over her shoulder grinning, "If you want something to eat or drink go ahead and help yourself. I should only be a couple minutes."

**New Earth**

A man leaned back with his eyes closed, moaning from time to time. His heart jumped at the sound of shattering glass, opening his eyes to Batman standing in the middle of the room, "Lance Grim!" A woman positioned on her knees in front of Lance instantly stood.

"Leave miss! Your friend and I need to talk!" Batman shouted.

Without hesitation she sprung for the exit not looking back. Lance pulled up his pants uncovering a hand gun from his left pocket. Batman knocked the weapon out of his grasp using a batarang, "Mia Totski! Tell me what happened last night; I know you were responsible for her murder!"

He ran at Batman having no interest in talking. As he got in close he exposed a pocket knife swinging it around. Batman grabbed hold of his arm twisting it, and smashing Lance's head into a table beneath them simultaneously drawing blood, "That bitch had it coming! If she didn't have such a mouth on her, she'd still be alive!" Lance barked.

"The police are on their way. You'll be going away for a long time punk!" Batman shoved the side of his head into the carpet, "She was set to start working at the Gotham Emergency center uptown. In school she averaged over a 3.9 and never failed to miss honor roll. Mia had a life ahead of her…I don't know how she got involved in all this, but I thought you should know you took the life of a good person!"

Batman KO'd him with a punch to the head. Dead silence followed, as he listened to the police sirens get louder. When the police officers arrived they found Lance lying out on the carpet unconscious. One of them noticed the shattered window.

Elsewhere Nightwing stopped with Starfire hovering down next to him, "Why would they stop here?" She asked moving next to him.

"That's what I intend to find out," He pulled out a set of high tech binoculars, zooming in on Selscia and her group. Inside the warehouse, Selscia held out the device leading them into a large room. Her eyes widened at all the equipment, and weapons. She ran a finger over one of the items, having no idea it was a missile launcher. Just as her, the rest of the group was unfamiliar with the tech surrounding them.

"How close are we to reaching the target?" One of them asked.

"According to this thing, he should be right in here." She replied.

"You have five seconds to identify yourselves," Someone spoke from above. Selscia looked upward as a masked individual jumped down pulling out a sword, touching down in front of her, "We aren't here to fight. If you're in fact Deathstroke, we come with a proposition."

He looked around at them for a couple seconds, placing the sword into its sheath, "You're probably wondering how we found you, which I'll explain later. My name is Selscia Hyoke, a kunoichi to another word. Our master has observed and is impressed with your skills and wishes to recruit you as one of his generals for his upcoming revolution."

"And if I were to say no?"

"Sadly that isn't an option. If we have to take you back with force, than we will. I'd rather not be your enemy, so make the smart choice and come willingly."

Nightwing got a clear view of what took place, "No it can't be! If my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, that's DEATHSTROKE! Why would they be meeting with him!"

"Then what are we waiting for lets go in after them!" Starfire yelled taking off into the air.

"Wait Starfire don't do it!"

**Watch Tower**

Superman finished looking over the maintenance footage, double checking the times. He looked up to the sound of footsteps, "I'm here to relieve you Superman." With a simple nod, he moved away from the expensive equipment. Green Lantern took a seat in his place, getting right to work. Superman returned to his quarters to a fast asleep Naruto. He entered slowly placing a hand over his shoulder, "Are you hung…"

Before he finished, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke, "A CLONE!" He remembered back to what Batman told him about the ninja. Superman immediately searched the rest of the room with no sign of him, "Wherever he is, he couldn't have gotten far. Perhaps I should have told him not to go anywhere." Superman tightened his fists exiting the room.

**To Be Continued**


	19. Denied Opportunity

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 19: Denied Opportunity**

Watching Starfire smash through the glass window caused Nightwing to shake his head. He was hoping to eavesdrop on their conversation and find out why the ninja group was meeting with Deathstroke, "This won't end well," he said reaching for his grapple gun.

Everyone including Deathstroke looked over to the shattered window watching someone enter. Selscia and her team were unaware who the long haired woman was, but Slade recognized her immediately. He reached downward jumping back putting some space between him and Selscia, aiming a pistol at her head, "A Setup!"

Selscia put her hands out in front shaking her head back and forth, "Put the weapon down Deathstroke!" Selscia slowly looked over to Starfire getting a clear view from the moon's light, "I don't know who that woman is! She must have followed us here." Unsure whether or not she was telling the truth, Deathstroke kept his weapon pointed to her head. Through the already destroyed window entered Nightwing situating himself next to Starfire, "I hope we aren't crashing a private party." Nightwing grinned crossing his arms.

"YOU!" Selscia hissed.

"I would ask if you're happy to see me, but apparently not. What are you doing meeting with Deathstroke, the guy is bad news. I don't want to fight…just an explanation." Nightwing spoke clinching his fists wishing Starfire hadn't entered recklessly before he had the chance to figure out the reason for the meet.

"Nightwing too!" Deathstroke shouted.

"Calm down Slade, I told you before we weren't here to fight you. I have no idea of who this woman is, but on our way here we did encounter him," Selscia snapped pointing to Nightwing. She had a feeling he and Deathstroke were enemies.

"Hello I'm still here," Nightwing waved his hands at Selscia, "Why are you meeting with Deathstroke?! I don't intend to ask again!" Nightwing pulled out two black clubs spinning them around.

She laughed aloud moving a strand of hair from her face, "You're certainly amusing. That much I can say, but I thought I made it clear if you were to get in our way again you'd regret it. Some people learn common sense, while you have others as you. It doesn't make since for you and your pretty friend to die tonight. Do the smart thing and get lost! Our proposition only relates to Slade Wilson."

"So she and I are supposed to just exit out of this place like nothing happened? Now that's wishful thinking on your part," His response brought a smile to her face. Feeling she was no longer an immediate threat Deathstroke lowered his weapon. Selscia advanced toward Nightwing cracking her knuckles, "I'm glad you chose the hard way, it makes things a lot more fun. You boys handle her, while I have some fun with the masked boy. Just stand back and watch the show Slade, these two insects will be taken care of in a blink."

In full stride Selscia dashed forward kicking at Nightwing but was forced to the ground by one of Starfire's starbolt's. All of squad 2 surrounded Starfire as selscia got back up, "Change of plans boys, I want her for myself." With a series of quick hand gestures she opened her mouth discharging a pool of water! Starfire braced herself crossing her arms, being sucked into the wave and smashed into a wall.

"Woooh how did yo…" Nightwing was knocked to the ground before he was able to finish. With another set of hand gestures she blasted Starfire with a bolt of electricity, sending a shock throughout all her body. Starfire fell to her knees, doing her best not to show pain. With a slight groan she stood to her feet throwing back her hair, "A technique of that level won't harm me. I'm inclined to give you another freebee. My body really needs some warming up."

"Not bad uhh…"

"My name is Starfire." She replied firing off a couple starbolts.

Selscia moved around dodging most of them being hit only twice, falling off balance. Nightwing placed an explosive on the shoulder of two individuals flipping over them. The small gadgets detonated tossing the two in different directions. He blocked a punch coming from behind, twisting the individual's arm throwing him to the ground. Another of them used a fire type jutsu, which Nightwing leaped out of the way of. The attack instead put one another of them in flames. All of them cleared away watching the ninja fall to ground in agony.

Nightwing took advantage of the confusion taking down three of them in an eight hit combo strike. The others quickly surrounded him engaging in close combat. Starfire zoomed forward grabbing hold of Selscia's throat flying upward, "You have no clue how one sided this bout of ours would be, if I weren't holding back." Starfire removed her hand from her neck, punching Selscia into the wood surface below. Selscia rolled on her side throwing up three kunais, one being star shaped. Starfire dodged landing in front of her with crossed arms, "Are you done playing? That previous attempt of yours was pathetic."

In hopes of catching her off guard, Selscia jumped up uncovering a fourth kunai from beneath her sleeve, having her wrist grabbed. With her free hand Starfire slapped Selscia into the side of a wall, "Let me know when you're ready to give up." Starfire spoke overconfident.

A loud thump caused Starfire to look away from the kunoichi, "No NIGHTWING!" Starfire yelled, seeing him motionless on the ground. Before she could make another move, a sharp pain traveled up her back, "You should know never to turn your back to an enemy."

Starfire felt her vision derail becoming weak and falling to her knees, "What did you do to me?" Her eyes watered as she trembled falling on her side. Selscia reached down pulling the blade out of Starfire's lower shoulder, "You've been poisoned, but don't worry. It won't kill you. In a couple hours you should be back to normal. There's no use in killing you, after all you aren't an enemy."

Selscia turned her attention to Deathstroke, "Time for you to come with us to Murky Mountain. Once there you'll be given more in depth details."

He wasn't sure what to think of their offer but didn't want to decline until he knew all details, "You win…let's go." Deathstroke replied. Selscia gathered what remained of the ninjas, teleporting them to Murky Mountain in the click of a button.

**XXX**

Superman searched different areas finding no sign of Naruto. Making his way down one of the main halls he used his enhanced vision, peering through the walls. He looked from left to right, grinning as he caught sight of something, "There you are." In a burst of speed, Superman zoomed into the monitor room. Beside Naruto, Wonder Woman glanced over live feed through various TV's, "I wasn't aware you were on monitor duty Diana. Just a moment ago I left the maintenance room."

"Your ninja friend here is wise beyond his years," Wonder Woman took her eyes off the screen, facing Superman, "Turns out he was in the middle of a war not long ago." She glanced at the leaf ninja with his eyes surveying the screens. Naruto's unfamiliarity with the equipment and tech is what drew him in. Superman took another couple steps forward, "Next time you decide to go explore be sure to let me know beforehand. You aren't known around, and I can't say for sure how everyone would react if they see you unaccompanied."

Naruto looked away from the monitors and at the man of steel, "I appreciate your kindness, but I don't intend to sit around here! That woman and her shinobis attacked us, and who knows what they're up to now. I won't rest till I find and stop them."

Both leaguers felt the passion coming from within him. Diana placed a hand over his shoulder pulling him in close, "You need to rest. You can count on us to track down the group you spoke of, if they're still in our world we'll find them."

"Wonder Woman's right, I have no doubt we'll find them. It's what we do. If things work out, we should have you home in no time," Superman spoke giving Naruto hope. Realistically he wasn't sure what the chances of getting the ninja home were. But he knew that percentage would rise if they were to locate Selscia.

With a shrug Naruto pulled away from Wonder Woman, "And you people expect me to do what during this?! For all I know my village could be under attack. I'm not going to sit back and relax while you people do all the work!" Naruto shouted looking at them both.

"We're called the Justice League," Superman informed moving toward him, "And you won't be going anywhere. Until we've located and detained Selscia and her followers you're to stay here in the watchtower."

"Stay here in the watchtower! You yourself heard from Batman what I'm capable of doing. I could be a temporary member to your team, until we've found them. I want to be on the frontline."

"I've already made my decision and that's final! I won't risk yours or any other civilian's life for the sake of battle. We league members are trained for this kind of stuff." Superman said crossing his arms.

Wonder Woman felt the intensity grow. She reached out grabbing hold of Naruto's arm only to have it pulled away, "And I'm not trained?! You're looking at Konoha's hero, and future Hokage. I'm one of the best there is, so if I'm not qualified to fight alongside you, than I don't know who is!"

A moment of silence followed, with Diana backing off with no intention of getting between them. Kal-El cleared his throat getting ready to speak as Black Canary entered, "Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but you're needed down in Metropolis Superman."

"Why what For?"

"I don't know the details, but it sounded urgent. Aquaman has the rest of the details for you at the transport dock."

With a nod he made his way for the exit, "Keep him in your sight Diana. I may or might not be back tonight." Superman exited with Canary. She separated from him going her own way. Superman listened to the sound of footsteps from behind, feeling a presence. He looked over his shoulder spotting Power Girl. Continuing to walk he paid her no attention, having his focus on whatever awaited him in Metropolis, "Mind if I speak to you for a moment?" He nodded with a sigh, as she picked up speed coming next to him, "I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation back there, but…" She fiddled with her fingers going quite for several moments.

"But what," Superman looked into her eyes, "Speak up Karen."

"I don't know who or the story behind the boy, but it sounded to me like he really wants to help. Why not let him have his way, and allow him to contribute. He wouldn't have to go on any high ranked missions. Perhaps we could put together a team designated to searching for those people he's in search of."

"Are you seriously arguing against my decision? You know nothing about Naruto, so why defend him. You know I'd never put an unproven individual in the line of danger."

Her arms dropped to her sides exhaling, "Maybe so, but I'm certain Batman would at least give him a shot to pro…"

"With all due respect I'm not Batman, and I'm not altering my decision. Nothing you or anyone else says is going to change that." She stopped in place while Superman continued on. He met with Aquaman going over a quick briefing and stepping onto the large platform. Superman was beamed to earth in a few clicks on the panel.

Back inside the monitor room, Wonder Woman changed some of the views looking all around, with no sign of trouble. She tapped a finger over a button, setting all views back to default, "How about after my shift ends here I give you a tour of the entire base?" She could tell by looking in his eyes, that he was in no mood to talk.

"Superman really means well, he's just looking out for you is all. Try and relax in the meantime, I'll even introduce you to some of the other leaguers if you'd like." He again seemed to have no interest in what she was said. He moved away from the monitors standing in front of a window with a great view of the earth, "Cheer up Naruto, it'll all work out."

**To Be Continued**


	20. Spar

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 20: Spar**

Killer Frost grabbed at her arm taking a seat at a table, feeling soreness in her ribs. The pain and discomfort flourished her frustration at their defeat to Kian. She looked over to Fuka and Clayface seemingly disgusted as much if not more than her, "Why the long faces? You three remain standing." Kian grinned at the sight of an unconscious Fudo, Poison Ivy and Fuen. His sarcastic laugh prompted Clayface to tense up. He wanted to attack, but knew his attempt wouldn't end well.

Fuka took a seat across from Killer Frost, neither in the mood to chat. Before long a bright light appeared in the center of the room getting the attention of them all. The light died down, and in its place stood Selscia accompanied by Deathstroke and the squad members minus one. Both Mila and Kian approached the group, "No need to ask how things went, obviously you've successfully obtained the target; great to have you aboard Slade Wilson."

Kian extended his arm attempting to shake hands with the new recruit, getting nothing in return, "I see…you're probably skeptical with everything surrounding our organization thus far, which is perfectly understandable. After you've heard all details I'm confident you will be all in. The life style and environment might take some getting used to, but you won't regret joining us."

"Get to the point. I want the details regarding this upcoming revolution. I'm not seeing why I was selected for this." Deatstroke spoke.

"Good, you're all business. I like that! Something tells me I'm going to enjoy working alongside you. I don't know if Selscia informed you our organization goes by Ravagers of the Den. But enough about that, names aren't important," Kian wrapped an arm around Deathstroke's shoulder, "You will become one of ten generals to our leader's army."

"It's good we decided to send you," Mila positioned herself in front of Selscia, "But unfortunately I need for you to go back straight away. You're now responsible for getting Circe here, and until that happens you will not receive any more missions."

Selscia looked in the opposite direction grimacing. She wanted to be part of the efforts gaining information from each individual village, loathing over Mila's verdict, "The rest of your squad will remain here. Team six coupled with you should be more than enough to track down the sorceress."

"Yeah whatever you say," Selscia rolled her eyes moving away from everyone, "Until later." She disappeared in a flash of light.

While listening to Kian speak, Deathstroke caught a glimpse of Clayface in a far corner of the room wondering what he was doing in the facility. Beyond his physical ability, Slade didn't see why they'd choose him for such an important role; but he also knew Clayface possessed serious upside. It was only a second later he caught sight of Killer Frost, "Why don't I take you for a tour of the place. I'll explain everything along the way, how's that sound?" Kian posed.

"Whatever works for you is fine."

Kian removed his hand from Deathstroke leading them out of the large space. The moment they left, Mila went around waking Fuen, Poison Ivy and Fudo. Ivy stood upward falling off balance, having foggy vision finding someplace to sit. It took her a few moments to remember what happened. Mila positioned herself in the middle of the room, "As individuals you have your strengths and weaknesses, with practice can be improved. Teamwork is the same way. What I saw of your team chemistry was pathetic."

"That's what happens when you pair someone of my dominance with this group of losers! You can't expect me to achieve anything with these amateurs." Clayface interrupted.

"See! It is that sort of attitude why you people will never be a successful unit. You must all dig deep and find a way to eliminate your pride! I don't give a damn what you are as individuals! You're a team! And until you can get that figured out, you're all nothing!"

Her words left them thunderstruck. With nothing else to say she advanced to the exit, "Think about it for awhile. The sooner you get in sync with one another the better. We can then be on our way to defeating the five Kage and ruling all lands."

Mila entered the room across the hall, dazed by the energy she felt reverberating from the Shredder. His progress continued to amaze, having her heart jump. She was eager to see where he'd stand after his training was complete.

**XXX**

Anko returned to the leaf with everyone beside her. Their attempts to track the enemy led to dead ends. Iruka held his head down as they entered through the front gates, wanting so badly to know what happened to Naruto, "You're all free to return to your posts. He and I will speak with the Hokage." Anko advised.

She and Iruka separated from the team of ninja heading to Tsunade's office. Both knocked at her door.

"Come in." Tsunade spoke from her desk.

Iruka entered first with Anko tailing him. Tsunade looked up from the set of papers over the desk, "Aren't you supposed to be resting? You shouldn't be up and moving around." Tsunade directed to Anko. She figured something was wrong, getting know reply added with the expressions they gave off, "What is going on?"

Situating her elbows over the table with both hands together, Tsunade waited for either to speak. Anko took a step forward removing dust from her clothing, "Please don't be angry my lady. Without your approval we put together a small search team to try and locate the enemy."

"You did what!" Tsunade stood slamming her fists into the table, "So what happened? You certainly wouldn't be standing in my office if something didn't go wrong."

"This was a case of the hunters becoming the hunted," Iruka added, "During our search for them they ambushed us from surrounding trees. We engaged them in a decently even battle. The real problem occurred when they retreated."

"I'm listening." She tried hard not to let her anger surface.

"That is when Naruto went after them, against my command. They retreated through some type of dimension hole. It's hard to say if it was a jutsu, none of us felt the use of chakra upon its creation. The woman leading them may have used a small mechanism of some sort."

Tsunade closed her eyes taking a deep breath, re opening them after a few moments, "Let me get this straight…you put together a team without my permission to track down an enemy we know nothing about! And to top it off you lost Naruto, arguably this generation's best ninja!" She leaned back into her chair taking a seat, "Let's hope they haven't taken him prisoner."

"Are you kidding, Naruto can take care of hims…"

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled cutting Iruka off, "I want the two of you out of my office right now. Put all shinobi on alert, but don't say anything about Naruto. If anyone asks; he's on a mission understood?!" With a nod both understood, "Now get going! I will have an in depth chat with both of you later!"

Iruka gulped at the death glare she gave them. He and Anko exited together closing the door on their way out, "That went a lot better than I thought it would." Anko emphasized.

"You can say that again."

**Worlds away**

Wonder Woman remained in front of the screens looking to Naruto from time to time. His expression was of clear emptiness, easily visible through the reflection of the glass. She wanted to start a conversation, but didn't know what about. Her eyes wondered from one screen to another seeing nothing irregular, "Why not tell me a little about yourself," She took her eyes off the screens, "You could start with some of your most cherished experiences perhaps."

"What'd be the point," Naruto crossed his arms, "Like you really want to know more about me, come on! If you really want to help, get me off this floating headquarters. Forget what that guy in the red boots and cape said! I know something bad is going on and being locked up in this dungeon won't help one bit. If your home was under attack yo…"

"Enough Naruto! I know how you feel, but Superman is right! Maybe you're a capable fighter, but we can't have you running wild potentially getting lost or hurt. I promise we'll find Selscia and get you home. We're professional and will get the job done in half the time it would take you."

Uncrossing his arms, Naruto turned around looking Wonder Woman in the eyes, "I want out of here! Not you or anyone else can force me to stay against my own will! Those shinobi are my problem, not yours or the Justice League. I don't think I'd want to be a part of your stupid team anyway!"

Wonder Woman found herself chuckling at his childish rant, looking back to the computer screens, "You probably don't like me very much if at all, but we're keeping you here for your own good."

"You don't know a thing about me! I'm not your responsibility!"

"Maybe so, but we make it our responsibility to protect innocent civilians like yourself. And in your particular situation, where would you go if I sent you back to earth? You're far away from home, and until we figure how to get you back, you won't be going anywhere. That might sound cruel, but we're actually doing you a favor."

Naruto clinched his fists at the mention of him being categorized as just a civilian! He felt his training; accomplishments and abilities alone put him above such comparisons. Seeing that her back was to him, he slowly tip toed toward the exit. As he entered the hall turning the corner, he let out a sigh of relief, "Where do you think you're going?"

His eyes broadened at the sound of her voice, "How did she see me?" Naruto mumbled. With a great idea in mind a smirk formed. He entered back into the room a few moments later resting his back against the glass window, "I just wanted to stretch my legs; I'm all good now."

Diana glared at him, wondering if he might be up to something due to his sarcastic tone. She slowly looked away from him as he placed both hands behind his head displaying a wide smirk. Over a minute passed with nothing being said between them, and in that moment she came across something bizarre, "How is that possible…but you're right here." She looked over to Naruto as her mouth dropped open, "You can't possibly be two places at once!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto quietly snickered moving next to her. He glanced over the screens biting at his tongue, observing himself traveling through one of the halls, "Crap that's not good."

Wonder Woman turned around reaching out and as she made contact, Naruto disappeared in cloud of dust, "A Clone!" Diana guessed tightening her fists. She hadn't been briefed about the particular ability of his having no way of looking out for it beforehand, "He's a clever one I'll give him that." She marched toward the exit knowing exactly where to find him.

"Dammit she figured out my trick!" The moment the clone ceased to exist the info went straight to his brain, "Now if I could just find some place to hide." He picked up speed running down the hall entering into a random space through an automatic door. It was dark throughout with just enough light for him to see around. A collection of weights were shelved in his line of view beside strange machines, "What is this place."

Everything went bright making him jump. Within the entryway stood Black Canary, "What are you doing in here alone kid? Aren't you supposed to be with Superman?"

"It isn't kid, its Uzumaki Naruto. I just thought I'd take a look around and came across this room. What is this place anyway?"

"It's one of our training facilities," Canary removed the jacket from her shoulders setting it on a coat rack. She traveled to the mid section of the room stretching, "You really shouldn't wonder around on your own like this. Did you sneak away from Superman?"

"He got called off to some place called Metropolis," Naruto made his way toward her, "Do you think you could get me off this watchtower? I need to get back to earth."

She sat atop the mat stretching her legs, "That isn't my call to make. Superman brought you here, and is the person you should consult with."

He shook his head feeling like a prisoner, unsure if the situation would change for the better anytime soon. The stress of things got him worked up, wanting to relieve himself of it, "How about a sparring match?" Naruto asked grinning.

She looked him in the face throwing her hair back, "Do you mean one on one, you against me?"

"Yes of course. What else would I be talking about?"

She held back a grin, unable to stop herself from laughing causing Naruto to raise an eye brow, "You can't really be serious ki…I mean Naruto; but hey, if you really want to then let's do it. I'll hold back as much I can, so not to hurt you. I'm one of the better fighters in the League."

The insult brought a smile to his face, fueling him with excitement to prove his worth, "Ok lady enough stretching; let's do this. Holding back against me isn't a good idea, but I'll let my training speak for itself."

Naruto took several steps back, putting space between them. She finished warming up, standing upright facing him, "Come at me Naruto," She dared with a wink.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke filled the area, clearing with over five of him standing in front of her, "Hhhmm this might be tougher than I originally thought." She started to wonder just who the ninja was, having a feeling there was much more to him than on first glance.

**To Be Continued**


	21. Bothersome Sight

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 21: Bothersome Sight**

Dinah's eyes ventured around, wondering which of them would attack first. It was difficult for her to deduce which of them was the original as they circled her. She raised her arms getting into a fighting stance, "Shall we commence?"

"Thought you'd never ask," The clones spoke at once in sync with each other. They charged from all directions connecting with various kicks and punches, while others of their attempts were blocked and or dodged. Canary quickly rid herself of the clones leaving only three. With so much up his arsenal, Naruto thought about what he wanted to do next aspiring to steer clear of anything over the top. He realized it was only a training exercise, and therefore didn't need to deploy his most powerful techniques. The three ninjas separated, forming somewhat of a triangular shape around her.

"Enough of this," She screamed aloud using the canary cry getting rid of the two remaining clones. Naruto himself tumbled down by the attack's force, rubbing at his ears, "Damn…that was loud." He stood upward noticing her grin. Without hesitation he scurried forward engaging her in close combat. They went back and forth matching each other blow for blow, but Naruto had a hard time piecing it together. The moment he arrived in the new world, he hadn't felt the presence of chakra coming from anyone.

Even with her last attack, he felt an energy source matchless to his own. There were certain similarities, but overall vastly different. He blocked a punch thrown at him, leaping over her shoulder and kicking her in the back on the head. Dinah spun around grabbing hold of his ankle while in mid air, throwing him into a wall which he kicked off of landing in front of her, "Not bad Naruto…I'm impressed."

He felt Canary's attempt to converse, was merely a way of disrupting his focus. Uncovering a star shaped kunai from his pouch; he threw it at her in full stride. Witnessing her make the catch brought a smile to his face, satisfied to exchange blows with a seasoned martial artist. At least that's what he deduced up till that point. They went at each other engaging in close combat once more, evenly matched as they had been before. Canary found herself falling back, shocked by the speed and seemingly endless energy he appeared to have. He grabbed hold her kick using his left leg to trip her up.

On her way down she grabbed hold of his shirt pulling him on top of her. Dinah gasped as Naruto's face dropped in the middle of her cleavage. Slowly lifting his head their eyes interlocked, "What do you say we call it a draw?" She asked slightly chuckling. He pushed off her standing upright, and helping her up, "If that's what you want to call it then go right ahead."

Naruto placed both hands behind his head looking to the ceiling, "I totally had you on the ropes, if that had gone on any longer I would ha…" He stopped in mid sentence listening to Canary crack her knuckles.

"How about round two?!" He asked with a daring grin.

"You read my mind," She replied throwing her hair back. Naruto took a few steps back removing his hands from his head eagerly awaiting her approach. He quietly snickered having a trick up his sleeve. As predicted she came at him head on, and as she came within a foot of him, he put his fingers together. A cloud of smoke filled the area, "More shadow clones I presume." Black Canary guessed. As the smoked cleared she screamed in terror putting a hand to her mouth jumping back!

"Hera!"

Wonder Woman entered through the front entrance, grasping the exact sight as Canary. Before them stood a girl with long blond hair resembling Naruto, but in complete nude, "You wouldn't hit a hopeless girl now would yah?" As if they weren't already terrified, the soft spoken voice he/she gave off made the scene even creepier, "What's wrong Canary, cat catch your tongue." Naruto/Naruka asked flashing (her/his) eye brows.

"What the hell ARE YOU!?" Dinah asked taking another couple steps back.

It was then that Naruto noticed Wonder Woman standing in the doorway, quickly reverting back to his original self in a puff of dust. He nervously laughed looking back and forth at them, watching Black Canary cross her arms frowning. Naruto had a feeling neither had ever seen a sexy technique performed, and had his doubts about their knowledge of jutsus, "Look I can totally explain," He put his arms out in front of him, feeling sweat run down the side of his head.

The way they looked at him Suggested they were about ready to attack, "What you saw was simply a technique of mine, an illusion if you will. I use it sometimes to distract an opponent is all…this here is all man." Naruto gestured pointing to himself.

Wonder Woman and Black Canary gazed at each other at lost for words. None of them spoke for a long period of time. Dinah eventually looked to Naruto advancing toward him, "So what you're saying is that trick of yours is technically a disguise?" He nodded afraid of what she might do, biting at his lower lip. She stopped a few inches short of him, pulling her arm back and punching him into the wall behind him, "Pervert! I'm betting you look at yourself in the mirror in that form frequently, don't cha?!" She paused for a moment turning away from him, "Never mind…don't answer that. He's all yours to watch Diana."

She bumped shoulders with Wonder Woman on her way out. Naruto pulled himself from his upside down position, running a hand through his hair, "I totally saw that coming." Naruto murmured standing upright. She glared as he walked toward her, "If you would have shown me off this floating wasteland, I would not have run off. Will you please reconsider Superman's decision? Look on the bright side you'd have one less thing to worry about."

"Follow me Naruto," She turned her back exiting. He was curious as to where she was going following close behind, speculating where they might be headed. Together they traveled down a couple halls entering one of the lounges. Wonder Woman opened a refrigerator producing a jug of juice pouring it into a glass mixing something else with it, "You should really try some of this Naruto."

"Nah I I'll pass, I'm not thirsty."

The look she gave him was enough to make anyone jump out of their pants, "I guess I could try it since you insist."

"Now that's more like it," She finished mixing the liquids taking it over to him. He held the glass in his hands a couple seconds, bringing it to his lips. Naruto drank half of what was in the glass setting it over the table, "What was so special about that; tastes like regular orange juice to me." His vision went blurry with a massive headache erupting!

"What exactly did you pu, put in tha th…" Naruto fell forward onto Wonder Woman. She held him upright lifting him over her shoulder, "Let's get you to bed." She carried him all the way to Superman's quarter, setting him over the bed, "That should keep him out for a good couple hours." She had mixed a special sleeping pill into the juice. Diana rubbed her hands together returning to the monitor room leaving behind a snoring Naruto.

**XXX**

Nightwing's eyes opened, unsure of where he was. His eyes wondered for a few seconds more, and after seeing Starfire it all came back to him. Dizziness came over him, the more he moved around. He took his time getting up positioning himself next to Kori and taking a knee. The first thing he did was check her pulse, confirming she was still alive, "Kori wake up." He pushed at her shoulder trying to awaken her.

His attempts seemed useless until her eyes finally opened. She felt sick to her stomach and was too weak to move. Whatever Selscia poisoned her with, was strong, "Can you move any?" Nightwing asked bringing his face down to hers.

"She said it would be a couple hours before I'd feel normal. I don't know what she used, but whatever it is packs a punch. I don't think I'll be able to move on my own for now."

With clinched fists Nightwing punched at the ground, frustrated with his defeat, "Did you happen to catch what happened with Deathstroke?" Starfire nodded, while at the same time tried to push herself up, but fell flat, "All of them retreated together using teleportation. I really don't like the look of this Nightwing…perhaps you should contact Roy and maybe even the titans or j…" Nightwing put a gloved finger to her lips.

"I never saw that group until tonight. The abilities they possessed were strange…they used weird hand gestures and followed up with attacks out of it. I don't know who or where they came from, but I'm willing to bet Slade isn't the only one they're after."

Starfire slowly lifted her head, looking him in the face, "What are you saying?"

"I've got a really bad feeling about this, but until I can prove my hunch right or wrong I don't want to involve the Titans or anyone else…that is except for one man." Starfire had an idea of who he referred to as he stepped away, activating his communications contraption, "Nightwing to Batman do you copy."

He waited a couple moments getting nothing, wondering if the Dark Knight was in the middle of something, "Speak." Batman replied from the other end.

"This might be asking a lot but I need you to come to my position. I'm in one of Deathstroke's hideouts with Starfire; she's unable to move at the moment. The enemy used Poison to subdue her, but it doesn't seem to be fatal."

"What do you mean by enemy?"

"I'd rather wait for you to get here before going into details. Deathstroke retreated with a group of ninjas possessing strange abilities, possibly using KI energy. From what I was able to collect they were here to recruit him. The million dollar question is why. I think we might have a big problem on our hands boss."

Batman listened further, unsure what to make of the report, "I'll be there soon as I can. Don't do anything until I get there." With built in radar Batman locked on Nightwing's position. He used a small panel on the side of his gauntlet, radioing for the bat plane.

Elsewhere Selscia appeared in front of an abandoned warehouse, entering the building and finding all members to team six, "What are you all doing sitting around, you're supposed to be searching for Circe!"

"No need to get upset," The captain of the team stood handing the case file of their target to Selscia, "We've decided to rest here for the remainder of the night. If you skim over Circe's report, you'll see she's quiet the handful. It is best we not engage her till we're full strength in case she doesn't want to join willingly."

Selscia took a seat across from him with the case file in hand, "If that's the way you want to do it, I have no arguments." She leaned back reading over the information.

**Worlds away**

Kakashi's eyes were glued to a novel, having no awareness of his surroundings. He was in a zone flipping from one page to the next. A knock at the door brought him back to reality. Iruka was the one to enter, approaching him. Noticing a woman asleep in a bed off to the side of Kakashi, Iruka slowly closed the door limiting the sounds.

"Who is this woman?"

Kakashi placed a book mark to save his spot, setting it down, "Konohamaru and Naruto brought her in some time ago. She was attacked, but didn't know the name of her attacker. Is there something in particular you need?"

Taking a quick look at the woman, Iruka turned to the door, "It is best we discuss this in the hall." Kakashi silently followed him out of the room, "I hate to come with bad news, but I thought you should know Naruto is missing. Tsunade demanded we keep it a secret, but I felt you had the right to know."

"What happened?"

Iruka leaned against the wall crossing one leg over the other, "Anko, myself and a couple other shinobi including Naruto formed a small search team. Our objective was to locate the persons that attacked Anko, but unfortunately they found us in the process. To make a long story short, when they retreated using a teleport technique Naruto went through with them. That was the last we saw or heard from him. I'm certain the Hokage will put together a unit to try and locate him once we're certain the village isn't in any immediate danger."

"Damn you Naruto." Kakashi punched at the wall.

**To Be Continued**


	22. Duo of the Ninja and Knight

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 22: Duo of the Ninja and Knight**

Batman touched down above a tall structure stepping out of the bat plane. He spotted a building across the street with a shattered window, "That must be them there," He looked to his radar confirming Nightwing was indeed inside. He reached into his utility belt uncovering a grapple gun using it to pull him across the way; entering through the smashed window, "Has her condition changed any?"

Nightwing looked over his shoulder shaking his head, "She is still unable to move," He stepped away from Starfire positioning himself next to Batman. Both were silent for numerous seconds as Batman gazed at the arsenal of weapons Deathstroke left behind. Nightwing had a feeling something was on the caped crusader's mind, and would only share if he felt it necessary, "What is it Bruce?" He whispered.

"I take it they were in a hurry. Slade wouldn't leave this much of his weaponry behind." Batman answered advancing toward a wall. Most weapons throughout the space were plastered over the walls, with large cases of ammunition securely stored, "Start talking. I'd first like a description of the ones he took off with; then you can continue on from there." Batman shifted his focus from the weapons.

"Well let's see…where to begin," Nightwing rubbed at his chin with a gloved finger, "The one leading them was a female ninja of some sort. Very beautiful! Long brown hair tied in a ponytail and dark green eyes. But more importantly they all possessed strange techniques."

"Strange techniques?"

"That's right. They performed a series of hand gestures enabling them to use powerful attacks. One of them even discharged fire from his mouth. I'm guessing their abilities are likely magic based, but aside from that they were highly skilled in combat. If it weren't for me being taken down so quickly, Starfire might not be in her current condition."

Batman took a step back exhibiting a face of resolve, or more so a good feeling. Nightwing noticed the expression, wondering if there was something he missed, "Mind sharing boss?" Nightwing asked. With his eyes to the ground, Batman passed by Nightwing lifting Starfire's arm over his shoulder, "Let's get her someplace where she can rest and recover. I have a good idea just who we might be dealing with. We'll get on their trail right after we get her home."

"Home? Don't you think we might need her help?" Nightwing paused for a moment.

"If you hadn't noticed, it is already fifteen minutes after one A.M. We can't wait around for her to start feeling better," Nightwing situated himself on the opposite side of Starfire, lifting her right arm over his shoulder, "I guess you're right. In my current condition I wouldn't be able to do much against that group, perhaps a couple minutes rest will do the trick. Do you think maybe we should ask the league for assistance?"

Batman didn't say a word heading for the shattered glass window. They stopped a couple inches of it, "Hold her tight." Batman removed her arm from his shoulder pulling out his grapple gun, "If you can get her to the bat plane, I'll take her home."

Nightwing followed Batman, using his grappler to proceed the building across from them. With the click of a button, the top to vehicle slid open. Nightwing lifted her upward placing Starfire in the backseat, "I probably shouldn't ask if you have a plan but…" Nightwing stepped down standing in front of him, "How do you propose we pursue them? I never got a chance to place a tracker on a single one of them."

"I can't say for certain, but I may know someone that can help," Batman leaned against the vehicle crossing his arms. Could this woman Nightwing spoke of be the same kunoichi Naruto encountered which led to him voyaging into their world? And to spark things further, they've now enlisted Slade to their assembly, "How convenient." Batman exclaimed softly.

Upon his arrival Naruto fought alongside Batman in battle, forming a short term alliance and if the woman Nightwing fought against turned out to be Selscia; the situation just became that much more interesting. Not only was she an obvious enemy to Naruto, but now her group potentially recruited Deathstroke! An enemy to him and the league!

Nightwing advanced toward him with worry in his eyes, "Talk to me Batman. There is something you aren't telling me? We can't function as a team unless you're willing to put everything out on the table."

"I'm willing to, but not until after I'm certain of my information. Did the woman leading them happen to give a name?"

Nightwing shook his head, "I tried questioning her but she wouldn't give me anything, including her name." Batman hopped into the front seat of the bat plane, "I want you to wait her. I'll get her home and there is something else I need to take care of before I return." With the click of a button, the top the vehicle closed taking off. Nightwing watched as the bat plane disappeared into the night sky, "What is he hiding?"

**Worlds away**

Yamato, Sakura and Sai completed the mission assigned to them, shaking hands with the leader of the Kusagakure no Sato/Hidden grass, "Thanks for having us; we'll be sure to deliver the message and tools." Yamato informed.

The team of three ventured through the forest terrain, feasting their eyes on large mushrooms that grew throughout the area. The team of three kept to themselves continuing on. They didn't realize they were being followed from afar, "This is Captain Teullock of squad BtwentyJ; I've got three Leaf ninja in sight, shall we pursue?"

"Negative. Continue tailing them, but do not engage. If you figure the details of their mission, be sure to report back to us."

"Understood sir; Teullock out." He turned to the rest of his team as the jumped from one branch to the next, "For now we're only to keep an eye on them. Our people back at Murky Mountain are playing things much too conservative for my taste."

"Agreed, I mean how we supposed to spread our name if we aren't spilling blood and wreaking havoc. I'm tired of all these missions evolved around collecting data; I can't wait for the fun stuff like breaking someone's bones!"

Sakura and Sai followed close behind Yamato traveling at top speed. They went on like that for another fifteen minutes before coming to a stop, "Let's take a thirty, that'll give you both time to gather back your energy." Yamato suggested

Both Sakura and sai nodded.

**Worlds away**

Batman returned to the watchtower after dropping Starfire off. Throughout the tower things were quiet, which didn't surprise him due to the time of night. He came across GL when turning a corner, "Where can I find the boy?"

Green Lantern thought about it for a few moments, realizing who he referred to, "Canary said something about him being asleep in Superman's quarter."

"Thanks," Batman brushed passed him in route to the particular location. Entering through the automatic door, he found Naruto fast asleep. He came up next to him pushing at his shoulder attempting to wake him, "No don't stop now Sakura-chan that feels just right, mayb…maybe a bit smoother on the shoulders." Batman raised an eye brow, wondering just what the ninja was dreaming about. He grabbed at his shirt shaking him a few times watching Naruto's eyes open.

"The hell," Naruto murmured putting a hand to his head, sitting up with fatigue. Taking a few steps back, Batman gave him space, "Long night?" Naruto disregarded the question, trying to harvest what little strength he had. It was then that his memory of what happened returned, "That woman in the red boots must have drugged me!"

Batman didn't want to believe it was Diana Naruto referred to! The ninja tried standing, but felt lightheaded, "Damn it!" Naruto cursed falling back. He placed a hand back over his head, feeling better with every second that he stayed seated, "Why the heck are you here anyway," Naruto set his hand over the sheets, looking up to the Dark Knight, "You have to show me the way off this watchtower! I must find…"

"That's exactly why I am here." Batman interrupted

Naruto's eyes broadened at the statement, "What do you mean by that?" He asked, feeling the energy inside him rise. Since he had been brought to the headquarters, everyone was against him leaving, "I might have a lead on the group you encountered, but don't get your hopes up; I don't know for certain it is them. Regardless…you're coming with me."

With anticipation taking over, Naruto ceased to feel the effects from the sleeping pill. He immediately jumped from the bed stretching out, "I'm ready to go whenever you are, but hey how'd you get Superman to change his mind?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto scratched at his hair displaying a wide smirk, "Never mind, forget I said anything. I'm ready when you are." Both exited the quarters entering the hall. Naruto looked to the ceiling letting out a yawn. Both passed by Green Arrow saying nothing, and as they turned the corner they bumped into Wonder Woman.

"What are you doing here, and where are you going with him?" Wonder Woman looked away from Batman and down at Naruto, "You're supposed to be fast asleep."

Naruto stepped forward pointing directly at her, "She's the one that put me to sleep! What did you mix in that drink lady?!" Naruto demanded.

Batman placed a hand over the young ninja's shoulder shaking his head, "I'm taking him with me Diana. Nightwing was in a skirmish with a group, and by the description he gave it's possible they were the same squad that attacked Naruto. We don't have a trace on them, but I have my ways of picking up on someone's trail. If it does turn out to be them, they'd know how to return him to his home world."

She rested a hand over her waist, glaring at them both, "And what makes you think they will send him back safely? They're enemies to him Batman, and if they're after Naruto it is our job to keep him protected. Taking him into battle would be the exact opposite."

Batman lowered his shoulders with a sigh, "There is more," He implied looking her in the eyes. She changed her stance anxious as to what he meant, "Nightwing says they enrolled Deathstroke to their unit." Wonder Woman took a step back biting at her tongue.

She remained soundless for several moments, letting the information digest, "And that changes things how? If anything it solidifies that Naruto should be kept here on the tower."

Naruto clinched his fists wanting to jump in and defend himself! Since arriving on the watchtower, he felt everyone downplayed his ability giving him no respect as a warrior/ninja. Before he was able to speak, Batman advanced toward Wonder Woman, "You aren't listening to me Diana! If this group that enlisted Deathstroke turns out to be the same one that attacked Naruto, than we share a common enemy!"

"Your point is?"

"I'm trying to knock off two birds with one stone. We first take out the enemy, and force them to send Naruto home. Whatever they're up to can't be good, especially not with Slade involved. Naruto has shown exceptional fighting ability, and has experience in danger situations. It's not as if I'm sending him out on his own; he and I will be working together on this."

A smile formed on the side of Naruto's face, liking what came from Batman. Wonder Woman crossed her arms shaking her head, "You can investigate this on your own, but Naruto is to stay here. Superman and the rest of us agreed that to be the best decision."

Batman started to get the feeling nothing he said or did would change her stance on the issue. Naruto looked to the Dark Knight, hoping he could convince her further, "I will ask once and only once," Batman went silent for a moment looking her dead in the eyes, "Step aside!" Naruto gulped, feeling the intensity between the two heroes skyrocket.

"Don't be ridiculous Bruce, leave now without the boy, and I won't have to make a scene." Diana replied placing one hand over her lasso. Batman glared, not fond of her addressing him by his real name.

"If you're so bothered by him leaving, why not accompany us?" Batman implied.

"What part of he's going nowhere don't you understand?! I don't care if the entire Justice League was alongside you, we can't put a random civilian's life in jeopardy."

He was now certain she wouldn't change her mind. Both he and Naruto stood motionless staring her down, "Naruto…" Batman reached into his utility belt, "Close your eyes!" He threw down a set of smoke bombs as they made a run for it, "How long will that hold her?" Naruto asked as they cleared the clouded area.

"Hopefully long en…" He stopped in mid sentence spotting Wonder Woman standing in front of them.

"Damn she's fast!" Naruto shouted.

"Enough! This isn't like you to disobey a direct order. Don't make me do this Batman," He watched Diana grasp her lasso. He was always thinking ten steps ahead, but with a being as powerful as Wonder Woman, it made things difficult. Neither he nor Naruto wanted to battle against her, seeing as they were on the same side.

"Niahc fo sdog etaitni!"

Wonder Woman was instantly pulled down by dozens of chains wrapping around her body. She tried to free herself, but couldn't get the restraints to budge even a little, "You two must go I'll hold her off long as I can." Zatanna appeared from down the hall.

"Thank you Zee, I owe you one." Batman expressed.

"Don't mention it; just get out of here."

The ninja and Dark Knight darted down the hall at top speed, "I'm sorry Diana." Zatanna whispered lowering her head in despair. As they got ready to make a turn Black Canary came into view, "I heard all of what was said back there. Sorry Batman, I can't allow you to leave with him!"

Naruto easily flipped over Canary as she tried to get a hand on him. With her attention off him, Batman threw out a thing of wiring that wrapped around her ankles. She immediately fell forward as she attempted to move. Batman and Naruto continued down the hall entering the dock bay. With the click of a button, Batman closed the large steel doors behind them, "Get out onto the platform; we must hurry before they catch up."

Naruto did as he was told, watching Batman punch in a set of numbers on a computer positioned off to the side. He then joined Naruto on the platform, "Let's take this opportunity to make this official." Naruto put out a hand.

"What official?" Batman inquired.

"Our first official team up; I mean we did battle against that robotic guy, but that was as individuals. From now until whenever, we should be teammates. It may not be for long, but how about it Batman?" The Dark Knight raised an eye brow beneath his cowl, and with the passing of a few seconds reached out shaking hands with Naruto as they were beamed away in a flash.

**To Be Continued**


	23. Naruto Impresses

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 23: Naruto Impresses**

Zatanna suspended her magical grasp over Wonder Woman, taking a couple steps back with a hand to her mouth. From different corners of the hall, they were met by Green Lantern, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Power Girl and Wild Cat, "What the hell happened here?" GL asked, watching Diana stand with clinched fists. She marched toward Zatanna, firmly placing a hand over the magician's shoulder, "Start talking now! What was your reason for letting Batman run off with the boy?! Speak up, and you had better have a good answer!"

Green Lantern scratched at his hair, having no idea of what transpired, "Can someone tell me what the heck is go…" He then remembered crossing paths with Batman a couple minutes ago, and the Dark knight requesting the location of the blond haired ninja. He remembered being told the boy was not to leave the watchtower under any circumstance; Green Lantern then focused on Zatanna just as everyone else. With her head bowed she expressed a face of gloominess, "I did it because I," She went silent for several seconds, looking at them, "I'm sorry for what I did, but…"

"But what?" Wonder Woman asked.

She knew what she wanted to say choosing not to speak it, "Just forget about it, I'll take whatever punishment comes my way." Her tone and overall posture left them worrying. Something seemed off about Zatanna, and her actions were uncharacteristic even if she was helping a friend. They knew Batman would sometimes slither past or alter rules to his accordance, but they never expected it from her.

"What about Batman and Naruto? Should we send someone after them?" Green Arrow asked.

Canary shook her head, "For now we won't do anything. I will however inform Superman of what happened, and then we'll see where we go from there." Black Canary replied.

Wonder Woman removed her hand from Zatanna's shoulder grabbing hold of her lower arm, "You're coming with me missy, to somewhere quiet. I want a good answer for why you did what you did; sorry isn't going to cut it!" Green Lantern followed closely behind them. Black Canary looked over to Wildcat and Power Girl, "The two of you can return to whatever it was you were doing. I will see if I can get a hold of Superman in the meantime."

**XXX**

Naruto and Batman re appeared a top a building next to the bat plane. Their hands were still together from the hand shake they had initiated. Both removed their hand from the other, "Wow can we do that again?! The whole flash of light thing and showing up here in the next instant! That was so awesome!" Naruto conveyed with excitement.

"Maybe another time, you and I have work to do. Before we get started, there is an associate of mine we must first meet with." Batman opened the vehicle's top with the click of a button directing Naruto to climb aboard, "Take a seat in the back and be sure to buckle up." Naruto jumped into the back seat, but didn't know what Batman meant by buckle up. He was not accustomed to the new world or familiar with all its accessories. The cars and vehicles were especially strange. He watched what Batman did from the front seat, doing exactly as him with a full understanding, "I could definitely get use to this." Naruto spoke softly.

The top to the bat plane slid shut over the top of them, "Soon as we assemble with Nightwing, our search will begin. He got a good look at the entire group, including the one leading them. I'd rather hold off on details, since I didn't encounter them myself."

The bat plane instantly took off into the sky. Naruto placed one hand over the window looking downward, trying to contemplate what was happening. What was the secret to the vehicle flying around at such high speeds, not to mention he couldn't feel any air over his face? The explanation to the second part was likely the large window shielding them, he thought removing his hand from the glass window.

"All police on alert! Poison Ivy escaped Arkham Asylum at roughly seven forty five PM. I repeat, Poison Ivy has escaped Arkham Asylum," Batman listened in on the police radio through the cockpit, "This is chief Wallalce, we've got a situation here at Gotham international bank. Scarface is held up inside with several of his goons in a standoff with police officials. There have been reports of a possible sighting of Black Mask as well, requesting backup!"

Batman thought about the first report, and if Ivy escaped around the time reported, she was at large for over five hours. He knew the original plan had to be put on hold; Scarface and whoever else alongside him needed to be taken down. The bank was just ahead no further than a mile, "Hang on." Batman spoke looking back at Naruto. The speed of the vehicle increased tremendously, ripping through the sky. The ninja felt his inner adrenalin increase, wanting to yell aloud. They landed over a building across from the bank, "There is something I need to take care of. You stay here and wait." Batman emphasized hopping out of the front seat.

He heard the clicking sound of Naruto undoing his belt as he touched down over the roof, "What do you think you're doing?" Instead of answering Naruto jumped out of the back seat positioning himself in front of the Dark Knight, "Is this the place?"

"What are you talking about?" Batman inquired.

"Isn't that where the hostages are being held? I happened to be listening to what was said through your communications equipment or whatever," He stood silent waiting for Batman to reply. They stared each other down for several seconds, "We shook on it! You and I agreed to operate as a team of equals." Naruto grumbled

With a sigh Batman walked to the building's ledge, "You're right but…there is no reason for you to put yourself in such a dangerous situation pointlessly, "Batman looked to Naruto, "Your goal is to track the ninja group that attack you correct? If so, there is no reason for you to get involved in this. After I finish here, they're next on the to do list."

The look in his eyes was more than enough to tell Batman just what Naruto thought of his decision. With a deep breath, Batman faced Naruto, "I will make an exception this one time," He immediately saw a change in the Leaf Ninja's eyes, "We will do things my way, got it!" Batman made clear.

Naruto cracked his knuckles grinning, "No problem, just tell me what you want." Batman reached into his utility making his way toward Naruto. In the past he made questionable choices resulting in chaos, hoping things would turn out differently. He didn't know much about Konoha's hero, but there was something about Naruto he felt was worth taking a chance on, "I want you to place this small mechanism into your left or right ear."

"What is it?" Naruto took the small device in hand.

"With that I will be able to keep constant communication with you," Naruto fiddled with it for a moment, figuring how to correctly place it into his ear, "Before we do anything I want to go over a few things, including our strategy." Batman switched his standard lens to radar mode looking to the bank across the street. Naruto followed him to the ledge.

Below were various police vehicles surrounding the building, with all possible exits sealed off. The radar enabled Batman to have a good idea of where the hostages were being held, in addition to identifying who carried a weapon, "We've got a total of twenty three gunmen, including Scarface and twelve hostages. Our top priority is to get the hostages out unharmed," Batman turned to Naruto, "Taking out the gunmen is what needs to happen first."

"Gunmen huh…" Naruto put a hand to his chin. He thought back to the moments leading to his first encounter with the Caped Crusader, when he and the woman were forced against a wall. The weapon fired off at his clones showed him just how dangerously fast the ammunition inside guns traveled when the trigger was pulled.

"What's the plan?"

"One of stealth; separating them from the hostages and each other is what must happen first. With innocent bystanders in the mix, it makes things more interesting, but this is nothing I haven't seen before. Here is what we'll do first." Naruto moved in closer as Batman uncovered a small pad, with a computerized layout of the bank.

They spent a little over a minute discussing the strategy, leaping to the bank across the way. The police below didn't catch a glimpse of either, in part thanks to the activity taking place inside coupled with the darkness. The moon was covered by various clouds; many having a feeling it might even rain, "We shall enter through there." Batman pointed to a skylight.

"Won't that give us away if we go through that way? There's got to be another way in somewhere close." Naruto asked.

Batman took a couple steps standing beside the skylight, "Take a look yourself," With both hands down by his side's Naruto did just that, "Whahh…there is nobody inside."

"That's correct; what we're seeing below is the room neighboring the one containing the hostages. Stand back, this shouldn't take long." Batman reached into his utility belt pulling out a small gadget; its laser function allowed him to melt away at the glass like surface. After creating a large enough circle, he used a separate magnetic type gadget to grab hold of the glass, setting it gently over the roof, "Let's go."

Naruto was the first to jump with Batman doing the same, smoothly gliding to the surface below. Assuming the area to be secure Naruto created ten clones, "Remember this is a mission of stealth; how can we be certain one of your copies won't compr…"

"No need to worry, they're exactly as I in physical ability and share the same thoughts. We're good to proceed." Naruto assured.

With his vision still set to radar, Batman knew which routes they needed to avoid, "You meant technique. In our fight against Metallo they lacked durability." Naruto replied with a simple nod. There was a hall nearby that led to the next room over, "Send two or three that way and the remainder can stay here as backup. You and I will enter through there." Batman pointed to a vent.

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto replied with a smirk.

Most clones stayed hidden between the darkest corners of the room, while two went straight for the hall. Batman and Naruto entered through the vent, pleased with the space they had to move around. It didn't take much travel for them to position themselves accordingly with a decent view of what took place down below, "Get all of them against that wall right now, and bring that gentleman there to me" a puppet spoke.

"Do as he asks, we don't want to see mister Scarface upset." The person holding the puppet replied.

"Shut up dummy your side comments aren't needed!" The puppet replied.

Naruto raised an eye brow wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him, "What the hell! Does that guy have a personality diso…" Batman put a gloved hand over his mouth to keep him from speaking, "I'll explain later; for now keep quiet." Batman whispered removing his hand from the ninja's mouth, "Don't make a move till I give the order."

The hostages were moved to a singular location as instructed, "The police have not yet listened to our demands to pull their forces back, and for that we must send them a message." Two of his men placed the selected hostage in front of Scarface; his arms were tied behind his back, making it difficult for him to do much, "Stand!" Scarface demanded. The individual did as he was asked, "You've served your purpose in life…NOW DIE!" The puppet fired off at the hostage using a machine gun! His blood splattered all around as his body fell backwards into a pool of his own blood!

"BASTARD!" Naruto shouted punching through the vent, unable to control his emotions. With his fists tightened Batman shook his head, "Just what I needed!" Having no other choice he jumped through landing a couple feet from Naruto. He would have words for Naruto later, but knew it had to wait, "It's over Scarface!" Batman threw out six batrangs disarming five gunmen along with Scarface.

"Nice of you to join us Batman, but your interference means the end for them all," Scarface pointed to the remaining hostages, "Kill them boys!" Scarface ordered.

"NOOOO!" Batman yelled dashing toward them, knowing there was no way he'd reach the hostages or the shooters in time. He uncovered a set of batarangs in hopes by some miracle he'd get them off in time! The gunmen aimed their weapons at the hostages but were instantly taken down in a flash! All were KO'd lying motionless; not a single one of them stood.

"NARUTO!" Batman stepped back wide eyed, having no answer to what stood before him. Naruto's body was completely covered in a fiery like substance. It wasn't known to Batman or anyone else but Naruto transferred into bijuu mode. Feeling the presence of someone sneaking up on him, Batman backhanded the individual unconscious. In immense speed Naruto zoomed past the Dark Knight KOing Scarface in a single blow, "That's for killing a defenseless hostage!"

The remainder of Scarface's men went after Batman and were quickly taken down in a couple hits, "You're free to go," Batman directed to the hostages. Immediately Naruto returned to his usual form exhaling and evaporated his clones in a single thought. The hostages ran for the doors, "The police will enter any moment, let's go."

Batman was not happy with Naruto's actions costing them the element of surprise, and Naruto knew it, "Sorry I lost my cool…it won't happen again."

"Damn right! You could have cost those people their lives, but I will let it fly this time. Your compromise was remarkable; perhaps you could tell me more about it sometime." Batman replied referring to his bijuu mode.

Both he and Naruto were nowhere in sight as the police force smashed through the front entrance. They returned to the bat plane blasting off into the night sky, "Batman to Nightwing, we're on our way."

"Ok boss," Nightwing replied from his communications piece, "Wait hold on…what do you mean we?"

"Batman out."

**To Be Continued**


	24. Extra Ability Unveiled

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 24: Extra Ability Unveiled**

Deathstroke followed closely behind Kian traveling from one section to the next. The training facilities were what interested him most, finding the overall structure unique and impressive in its own way. On their way down a large staircase Deathstroke glanced over a large group of individuals that engaged in combat, "What are they doing?"

"Do not worry Slade it is merely a training exercise of our lower ranks. Many of them have yet to qualify for missions until they reach a certain level in technique." They passed the group continuing through a large hallway moving ahead to a separate quarter. Deathstroke's eyes wondered around observing the more of the fortress the further they went, "When will I be able to return and collect my weapons?"

Kian stopped abruptly, "What do you mean by weapons?

"When you sent your disciple to recruit me, we had to leave in a hurry due to my hideout being infiltrated by an enemy. And because of that I was unable to recover any of my equipment or weapons."

"I see," Kian rubbed at his chin taking his problem into consideration, "I'm more than certain the coordinates to your hideout remain on the device Selscia carries. If your hideout was in fact the last place you were before traveling here, I'm certain everything will work out. The device automatically saves the last ten destinations journeyed through. If there is nothing else, let us continue."

Slade followed having no further objections or questions. The remainder of the recruits hung around the training facility. Poison Ivy and Fuen had since awoken from being knocked out during the training exercise. Clayface sparred against Fuka in the middle of the room, none more disappointed with the way their session against Kian ended. Since returning Mila hadn't said a word wanting them to think long and hard about what she had said about them working as a team.

She stood in a far corner of the room monitoring all of them, taking mental notes. Killer Frost engaged in conversation with Fudo and Fuen while Poison Ivy did her own thing off to the side of them, "Your ability to shape shift and stretch are impressive, but against an opponent like me they're pointless; coupled with your clay like nature only further puts things in my favor."

He disregarded her chatter creating a huge boulder with his left arm, "How about I slap that smile off that little pretty face of yours?! Hhhmm…how's that sound?" Seeing that she focused on his transformed arm, he stretched out the other grabbing hold of her ankle and lifting her upside down, "Step one is complete, now let's remodel that face of yours." He spoke with a wide grin.

Poison Ivy immediately stood from her seat, "What are you doing, she's a teammate!"

"Stay out of this," Clayface growled looking to Ivy, "I won't kill her; just a nice little beaten so she remembers who's boss around he…" Clayface was instantly blasted into the wall behind him with Fuka smoothly landing on her feet, "Don't you just love my flower scattering dance big boy? There is so much more I could do to humiliate you, but we're on the same side so I won't."

Pulling himself out of the wall Clayface cracked his knuckles. He couldn't remember the last time someone was able to get under his skin the way she did, "Ready to call it quits ugly? Certainly you don't want any more of this," She ran both hands down her lower torso smirking. Her action infuriated him further clutching his fists and punching into the ground! She was caught off guard as his hand erupted from the ground beneath, grabbing hold of her neck and lifting her up high, "You were saying?" He smiled tightening his grip around her neck, morphing his other hand into a circle containing several spikes, "You will look even prettier once I'm done."

Fuen turned around looking over at the two, "If you're going to take things so serious it might be better that you two not spar against each other. The next thing we need is us killing each other off." Taking a deep breath, Clayface lowered Fuka onto her feet turning and walking away, "We'll continue this another time." He uttered. With his back to her a grin formed on Fuka's face.

"Let's see how you li…" Fuka's heart jumped with wide eyes! She immediately looked to the exit, "What is this chakra I'm feeling!" Fudo and Fuen jumped up from their seats running toward the exit with Mila and Fuka doing the same! From their respected positions Clayface, Poison Ivy and Killer Frost stared each other down trying to ponder what the excitement was all about. They followed the others through the exit knowing they'd find out nothing sitting around.

Mila kicked the door open entering ahead of everyone. All of them froze setting their eyes on Oroku Saki, "Impossible! How is he generating that much chakra, just who is this man?!" Fuen asked facing Mila. His chakra surge was visible to them all on the outside. Feeling the presence of the group he opened his eyes, and in that instant his high level of chakra died down as well, "Is there something I can help you with?"

All that stood in front of him displayed faces of disbelief and he had no idea why nor cared, "If you've got nothing for me than I'd like to get back to masteri…"

"Who is this man?!" Fuka interrupted taking a couple steps forward, "His level of power is beyond a lot of what I've ever encountered." Fuka situated herself in front of Mila directing the question at her. Mila struggled to come up with what to say, being stunned just as much as everyone else. Clayface stood behind everyone scratching at the side of his head, "What is all this talk about power? I don't feel a damn thing."

Fuka and Fudo gazed back at him unable to hold back her laughter, "Big, dumb, ugly and can't sense chakra; what else can't you do?" Clayface clinched his fist, ready to put her through the ground. Killer Frost placed a hand over his wrist, "I was unable to sense this power as well, and I'm certain that was the same for Ivy."

"How could that be…chakra of that level should be felt by even amateurs." Fudo exclaimed.

"I can explain," Mila took her eyes off Oroku Saki facing the other way, "The three of them are from an entirely different realm, so there are things you will be able to do that they can't vise versa."

"I see." Fudo replied.

All of them focused back on Saki wanting answers to where his sudden power increase came from. Even Mila herself didn't know the answer, "You may continue your training…we're leaving now." Mila demanded that everyone else follow her. They closed the door on their way out returning to the training facility across the hall, "We saw him maybe once upon arriving, but who is he?" Fuka asked.

"He is from a dimension called earth three, and was widely known as the Shredder having led his own ninja clan. Like the rest of you he was selected by our master as a worthy general to our upcoming revolution."

Elsewhere team four led by its captain traveled through a forest surrounded by dozens of trees. The captain took a peek over the tracking device, pleased they had finally picked up a trace, "We will rest here for an hour. You two go and get us something to eat; we passed an apple tree not too far back."

"Yes sir." Both replied at once.

The captain of the team took a seat beneath the tree with the 2nd in command doing the same right next to him, "Why don't we forget about the briefing and take a chance with teleporting to the target's location to save ourselves time and energy. Though he's a user of the sharingan, I don't see that as a reason to take such a cautious approach. Who knows…he might even join us willingly."

"Maybe so, but there is a reason the superiors want us to do things this way. With the stories I've heard about Sasuke Uchiha, I doubt he comes willingly," The captain took another look at the radar getting an idea of where the target lurked, "Remember not to look him in the eyes whenever we encounter him."

**Realm/Earth 3**

Michelangelo exited through the window of April's apartment, waving at her as he stepped out onto the balcony, "Later April and don't let the bed bugs bite, and if they do; well I'm sure you know the answer to that."

"Oh Mikey you're so silly, have a good rest of the night and make it back home safely. Also don't forget to tell the others I said hello."

"No prob, I won't forget." He closed the window watching her enter the bedroom. He jumped across the way grabbing hold of the rooftop across from her apartment pulling himself over the top. Feeling a little bit of stiffness in his legs, he traveled at top speed jumping from one rooftop to the next, "Yahooooo, now this is what I'm talkin about!"

He flipped into the air swiftly landing on his feet and going at top speed to the next roof, "I should probably head home before my bros start worrying." With the shrug of his shoulders he spotted a sewer lid not far from his position. He dove off the roof entering the sewer and recovering his skateboard where he had left it.

He casually made his way back to the lair whistling to himself the whole way back. Upon entering everything was dark except for the light coming from the television. He set his skateboard in a corner of the room, "How'd it go out there?" Raphael asked switching the channel.

"Pretty good actually," Michelangelo walked over sitting next to him, "Spent some time with April and then went out on a small evening jog." Michelangelo took a look at the clock, "So where's everyone else gone to bed?"

"Yeah pretty much." Raphael replied changing the channel again. Both were silent listening in on the news, "Things sure have been a lot more peaceful since we took out the Shredder and his clan. There were times I didn't think it possible, but hey I'm not complaining." Michelangelo stressed.

"No city is without crime Mikey, but just like you I'm happy we no longer have to worry about the foot."

**Worlds away**

After twenty minutes of flying, Nightwing came into sight over the building Batman had left him. They landed beside him hopping out of the bat plane, "Who is he?" Nightwing immediately looked to the spiky blond haired ninja.

"His name is Naruto; a ninja from an entirely different world. He's shown tremendous skill and technique, and I believe he might know the group you encountered. The moment you mentioned them using hand gestures to release their attacks got me thinking," Batman placed a hand over Naruto's shoulder, "His way of doing things are similar to that."

Nightwing took a step back running a hand through his hair, "Ah how did you meet this kid and how do you know he…"

"That isn't important right now! Before we do anything I want you to give him a description of the woman you deduced as leading the group as well as their overall appearance." Batman removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder standing off to the side.

Nightwing cleared his throat looking at Naruto, "I didn't catch the name of a single one of them, but the one leading them was gorgeous. I'd say early to mid twenties, long brown hair, dark green eyes, standing anywhere from five foot seven to nine. Her outfit was predominantly pink with silver as the secondary color, and it was sleeveless hhhmmm let's see what else, "He put a hand to his chin looking to the sky, "Oh yeah she also had a tattoo of some sort on her upper right arm, and her lower stomach was left uncovered."

Naruto jumped forward stomping at the ground, "That IS HER! Where did you come across her?! Boy do you pay close attention to detail, that's great. Maybe there's a chance she hasn't gotten far!" Both could feel the energy and excitement coming from Naruto.

"I wish I knew but unfortunately they retreated after knocking me unconscious, so as of now I don't know how we're going to track them."

"Hey wait, I think I might just have an idea! Why didn't I think of this sooner!" Naruto crossed his legs taking a seat over the rooftop.

"What are you doing?" Batman asked.

Naruto closed his eyes giving no reply. Both Nightwing and Batman looked at each other wondering what the ninja dressed in orange was up to. Grayson crossed his arms guessing that Naruto might be meditating, but didn't see how that would help them locate the enemy. With the passing of a minute Nightwing noticed the skin around Naruto's eyes change to a bright orange, and in the next moment he opened his eyes standing.

"Wow your eyes...they changed to gold, what the heck is going on?!"Nightwing advanced toward him.

"In my first encounter with Selscia and her goons, I managed to get a lock on her energy signature. I don't know her exact location but as of now, she and the rest of her crew seem to be resting in a building. I see torn sofas, smashed windows and there is a large lake behind the structure and a sign in front of the place but…but I can't make out what it says."

"What else can you tell us?!" Batman asked.

"There is a huge shoe with wings plastered over the top of it, but it looks more like a pr…"

"Hollaws Sack Corp," Batman conveyed, "If what you're saying is true there's no doubt they're in the building of Hollaws." Nightwing rubbed a gloved finger over his chin, "But didn't HSC go out of business years ago?"

"That is correct, but the building itself was never torn down. My guess is they're using the abandoned territory to rest up. But an even better question is," Batman looked directly at Naruto, "How're you able to see them?"

"I perfectly balanced the natural energy within my chakra resulting in my transfer over to Sage Mode. It is a technique I learned during my training a while back; and the change in my eyes and the area around them are a result of it. This form only lasts five minutes, but while in it I have heightened senses, increased speed and strength."

"That is so awesome!" Nightwing shouted.

Batman looked over at Nightwing glaring, causing him to swallow roughly, "Good work Naruto, now let's get going before they decide to leave. The old building to HSC is nearly thirty miles from here, it won't take us long."

"I'll meet you guys there…my bike is parked just a couple blocks from here." Nightwing told jumping off the ledge. Batman and Naruto entered back into the bat plane taking off as they had did before, "You're sure that what you saw wasn't just an illusion?"

"Dead positive." Naruto replied cracking his knuckles.

**To Be Continued**


	25. Enemy Engage

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 25: Enemy Engage**

"HE DID WHAT?!" Superman flew over the city of Metropolis following his take down of a gang that had fired off at the police, "How long since?" He spoke with Wonder Woman through an ear piece. For the next several moments he listened to her speak keeping quiet the entire time, "Stay where you are, I'm on my way now." Superman informed. Disappointed with Batman's actions he shook his head, but wasn't surprised by them. With a long sigh he reached down uncovering a small device, "I hope you have a good reason for this." He uttered under his breath pressing at the button.

In a matter of seconds he reappeared over the transporting dock within the watchtower. Taking a deep breath, he stepped off the dock exiting the area through the automatic doors. He made his way down the hall taking a left and entering where Wonder Woman, Zatanna and Green Lantern awaited. His eyes immediately went to Zatanna, "I hear you haven't given an answer as to why you aided Naruto's escape. It isn't like you, why did you go against a direct order?"

"Batman is with him! You gave the order that the boy remain here, but even you should know his way of doing things are thought out. We must remember that none of us are perfect and I for one trusts Batman's judgment, as should the rest of you. Whatever his reason for taking Naruto, I'm betting was necessary." Zatanna replied.

Taking a deep breath Superman looked away from her proceeding toward a large window within the room. He placed a hand over the glass exhaling, "As much as I hate to admit it you're right."

"Superman!" Wonder Woman stood in disbelief.

"It's ok Diana…Zatanna is right, and if Batman believes in Naruto's abilities so should the rest of us. Not that I agree with letting someone unproven go out in battle, but Batman has his way of doing things and I respect that. Any clue as to where they went?" Superman asked looking away from the window.

"Can't say for sure but…" Wonder Woman crossed her arms thinking back, "Batman did say something about possibly knowing the location of the ones responsible for Naruto being here. If you want I could track them, it wouldn't ta…"

Superman put a hand out in front of him, "That won't be necessary; Batman would no doubt contact us if he needed our help. Besides I'm certain there are other problems that could use our assist. I will be in the control room if anyone needs me." With his back turned he exited through the automatic doors.

Wonder Woman gazed at Zatanna immediately looking away after noticing her smirk. She felt Batman needed to be held accountable for his actions, but at the same time felt it best they wait and see how his choice played out, "Guess it's time I get going as well," Wonder Woman looked over at GL, "Aren't you supposed to be on maintenance?"

"I was, up until the commotion involving you and Zatanna took place. I left someone else in charge in the meantime, I will return in another thirty." Green Lantern replied.

Just as Superman she departed without saying a thing, "Wonder what's wrong with her…she seems upset about something." Hal emphasized scratching at his hair.

**XXX**

As they drew near Batman pressed down on a button within the cockpit camouflaging the entire bat plane concealing he and Naruto both. By looking out the window Naruto saw the wings and everything else disappear, "What just happened?"

"Don't think too much into it, I'm merely keeping us hidden from the enemy. In this mode they won't be able to see us," Batman had his eyes set on the old building to Hollaws Sack Corp switching the controls over to autopilot. Batman set his lenses to detect mode as they drew closer, "There are six total…they're all within the same vicinity. We must attack now while their guard is down."

"What about that Nightwing guy, shouldn't we wait for him?" Naruto asked from the back seat.

"No time for that; action must be taken immediately. If we don't have things finished in a timely fashion Nightwing would surely assist us. He's no more than ten to fifteen minutes away by my calculation." With the press of a button the top to the bat plane slid open, "On my signal get ready to jump." As the bat plane passed over the building both Naruto and Batman leaped downward smoothly touching down over the rooftop. Walking slowly across they kept the noise at a minimum searching for someplace to peek inward.

Before moving in they wanted to make certain it was the group they were in search for, "Up ahead I think there mi…" As Naruto took another step the surface beneath them gave way as both fell through! Plummeting to the ground several feet from one another, parts of the structure fell over the top of them. They were forced to use their upper body strength to free themselves, "What the hell was that NOISE OVER THERE!" Someone shouted standing from the badly torn sofa.

The group of six rose from their resting spots wasting no time scurrying over to where all the commotion seemed to be, "YOU…What are you doing here?!" A woman with long brown hair, green eyes and in a pink and silver outfit yelled. Naruto dusted himself off standing upright, watching Batman do the same nearby, "You must be the kunoichi I've heard so much about, Selscia right?" Batman asked.

Ignoring his question she focused only on Naruto, "Yup that's her alright," Naruto crossed his arms looking to the Dark Knight, "She's the one I encountered just before arriving in this world." With the crack of his knuckles Naruto looked Selscia in the eyes, "Ok lady you've got one option and one option only! Send me back home or suffer the consequences!" Naruto demanded tightening his fists.

Putting a hand to her mouth she took a step back laughing, shortening Naruto's patience further, "Now I get it." She giggled for a couple seconds more stabilizing her posture, "You jumped through the vortex after us during that battle outside the Leaf hahaha. It was the biggest mistake of your life, but I will grant your wish…however," A smirk formed over her face unleashing a small blade from inside her boot, "We will return with your dead carcass! Your decapitated head will serve as a great trophy to our master."

One of the squad members pulled at her shoulder from behind, "Isn't that boy a Jinchuuriki? Didn't our superiors demand we not destroy such a being; something about bigger pl…" Selscia reached back placing a finger over his lips.

"Things are working a little differently now, the higher ups couldn't possibly observe anything that takes place in this world. They've left me in charge and I demand you kill Naruto," She then looked over at Batman, "Not sure who this one is, but he's obviously an ally to Uzumaki so kill him as well!" She commanded.

Most within the group were reluctant to attack considering what they had been ordered time and again if they were to stand before a Jinchuuriki, "What the hell are you all doing standing around?! Get over and take the two of them down!" Selscia shouted.

She extended her arms as they attempted to bypass her, "You five take the bat, I want to test my abilities against the boy," Selscia moved forward licking her lips while glaring at Naruto, "Let us see if you live up to the stories of Konha's hero." Without warning she dashed forward wrapping her arms around his waist tackling him to the ground. Confident Naruto could take care of himself Batman focused on the group of five, "I'm guessing she's the most powerful of you all am I right?"

The captain of the group stepped forward cracking his knuckles with a slight chuckle, "The four of you stay back, I will make short work of this man bat. Gator's spew!" He yelled performing a series of hand gestures. Batman jumped back as the fighter opened his mouth discharging a large portion of acid like substance. In a matter of seconds the surface which the acid came into contact with quickly melted away, "I see you're quick on your feet and if you expect to survive this battle, limited mistakes are your only chance!"

The ninja leaped into the air and as he did so Batman used his grapple gun to pull him downward upper cutting him into a nearby table and splitting it in half, "Lucky move," The captain stood dusting himself off, "I can guarantee that is the last hit you lay on me. Now I'm goanna show you why they call me the beast from the EAST! My taijutsu is in a class of its own!" He skipped forward engaging in close combat with the Dark Knight. Making no attempt to strike back Batman stayed on the defense blocking everything his opponent threw out, carefully observing his moves.

Deducing the particular style, Batman countered kneeing him in the stomach twisting his arm around and finishing him off with a precise strike to the head. He dropped to the ground motionless! Batman then turned to a group of stunned RD members, "Who wants to go next?" He could see the fear and doubt in their eyes.

"Come on guys we can take him together. With the four of us we should have a pretty decent shot at defeating him." One of them said with hesitation.

"I don't know," Another of them took a step back, "This guy did just take down Sensei Giensuki. Maybe we should wait till Selscia San finishes with Naruto."

"Enough coward! If you want to stay back and watch than that is fine. We three will handle this guy no problem. I never did understand how such a weakling like you ever made this squad. Anyhow that is a conversation for another time," He faced Batman pulling out two small daggers, "Be sure not to hold back boys, we don't know what kind of hidden abilities this Bat person might have."

Across the room Naruto jumped around eluding the attempted attacks of Selscia, "Fight back you little punk!" He could feel her anger and frustration build as she continuously failed to land a single hit. Finding it quite enjoyable he persisted with doing so trying to see just how far he could push her, "You brat! Once I get my hands on you we'll see who's smiling!" Naruto flipped over the top of her as she threw out another punch. While in mid air he kicked her in the back of the head landing on the opposite side of her.

"Guess I really got my hopes up too much," Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "Surely you are capable of more than that lady. If not well tha…"

She quickly spun around kicking him in the face before he was able to finish, "Damn it." Naruto uttered rubbing at his face standing, "Hey what was that for huh?! That was totally a cheap shot I was in the middle of talking!"

Her wide grin only infuriated him more, watching her remove a strand of hair from her face, "Where in the book does it say an enemy is supposed to play fair against an opponent? If it does I haven't seen it."

"I've heard enough out of you Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke filled the area and as it cleared there were six of him standing before her, "Enough games, obviously you aren't willingly going to cooperate so that leaves me no choice but to beat you into submission."

"Now that's that attitude I love," Naruto frowned watching her clap, "I've heard the Shadow clones are one of your specialties I had better be careful," She spoke with evident sarcasm. Ignoring her words, Naruto and his clones surrounded Selscia charging in to attack. She grabbed two of them by the head smashing their faces together and watching as they disappeared in a cloud of dust. She was caught off guard as another of them grabbed at her from behind, "Hold her just like that…perfect."

Naruto charged his signature move created by the great 4th, "Rasengan!" He hollered sprinting forward. As he came within a couple inches of her she flipped upward watching him destroy his own clone, leaving only three remaining, "With anticipation like that you won't beat me; that I can assure." She used a finger daring him to come at her again.

"Clearly you don't know a thing about me," Naruto dashed forward coming at her full speed, "As if I'd fall to the likes of you!"

**To Be Continued**


	26. Next up Circe

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 26: Next up Circe**

Naruto landed exceptional amounts of kicks and punches with on the body of Selscia having only a couple of them blocked and or dodged. Both were aware Naruto was in complete control of the fight! Selscia stayed on the defense searching for an opportunity to attack watching his moves carefully planning a counter, "What's wrong you got quiet all a sudden? Have you finally figured the huge gap between our skil…" She grabbed hold of Naruto's fist lifting him up over her shoulder throwing him to the ground. She kept a tight grip over his wrist placing a boot roughly over his throat, "You don't disappoint boy. You're just as the rumors said, but that mouth of yours is annoying!"

Her grin broadened upon stepping down further over his throat, "You say something brat? Hahaha, you will need to speak up if you expect me to hear you." Her mockery of him gave Naruto the motivation and strength to break free of the hold she had over him. His first action was twisting her ankle and tossing her to the ground a couple feet from his position. Naruto stood dusting himself off and looking to Selscia who was a bit slower to rise, "What the heck are you waiting for, aren't you going to attack me?" She inquired glaring at him.

With one leg crossed over the other Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "Knocking you unconscious wouldn't do me any good. For starters you're the only one that is capable of getting me home, and let's be perfectly honest."

"About what?" She asked frowning not sure where he was going.

"Well you know," He went silent for a moment removing the hand from his head, "Unless you've got some hidden ability that I'm unaware of than this fight is completely useless." He saw the irritation all over her face triggering him to facepalm, "Why do you look so upset lady?" He removed the palm of his hand from his face crossing his arms, "I'm just stating the obvious. If you want to continue fighting, that is fine by me bu…"

"You TALK TOO MUCH! Whenever are you not talking?"

Naruto slightly looked to the ceiling raising an eye brow, "Not sure where you're getting this, I haven't talked that much since meetin…" He was cut off as she spat a large ball of energy from her mouth. Tumbling to the ground a couple times over he looked up at her immediately after, "You ever consider you might be mistaking me for yourself. You're the talkative one and are always rudely interrupting me with an attack when I've got something to say." Using his arms to stand Naruto got into a fighting stance.

His eyes narrowed at her posture change, coupled with the strange look on her face. He didn't like the feeling he was getting, "Tell me something Naruto?"

Taking a step back he mistakenly bit down on his tongue gulping; even the way she walked seemed extremely odd, "Yeah sure, what?" He replied maintaining a straight posture. He had a feeling she was up to something, but wasn't sure what.

"The moment I laid eyes on you during our first encounter I felt a strange connection between us, and I know you felt it too. And I agree with you about this fight, it is pointless. You and I should totally be doing something else," She snickered licking her lips.

Naruto jumped back pointing his index finger at her, "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. Why are you acting all uhm all…" He had a hard time putting his thoughts into words.

"All sexy," She replied casually loving the expression over his face. She continued forward running both hands over her upper and lower torso, "Do I excite you Naruto?" Continuously taking steps in the opposite direction Naruto felt a weird sensation within his stomach. It was similar to that of going on a date for the first time or attending a new school. He tried his best not to show signs of weakness and or giving in to her seductive tactics, "You're just wasting your time that sort of stuff won't work on me."

"Oh is that right?" She reached for the zipper over her shirt slowly tugging on it, "Would you like to have a peek Naruto? Don't worry I won't tell a soul, as long as you're willing to keep it a secret as well." She winked pulling down on the zipper further.

"Wait you're joking right, enemies aren't supposed to do stuff like this." Naruto jumped back placing his hands out in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do in that moment. It looked as though she was trying to seduce him, but felt certain she was using her sexuality as a way to try and throw him off balance and then take advantage of his unguarded state.

"Tell me what you think." She pulled the zipper all the way down just above her bellybutton.

"Whhhhaaaaaattt theee Heellll ahahaaaaaha! She's not even WEARING A BRA!" Naruto shouted bleeding from his nose gazing at what he believed to be perfectly shaped breasts. She pulled on the side of the tight material to give him an even better view, "Aren't you the little pervert hehe. I can see it in your eyes…you want to touch them don't yah? Come on over here and do so before I change my mind sweetheart."

"SWEETHEART?! What the heck has gotten IN TO YOU LADY, YO…" He couldn't finish due to his eyes coming into contact with her breasts for a second time. He rubbed a hand at his nose stopping the bleeding.

"Perfect," She whispered seeing that his back was to her. Selscia quickly zipped herself up performing a combination of hand gestures and as she got ready to initiate her move, a sharp pain traveled through her left shoulder. In the next moment she was electrified falling to her knees pulling the sharp object from her shoulder.

"It's over you lose tell me where Deathstroke is!" Batman demanded marching toward her.

Selscia looked over her shoulder rolling her eyes with disappointment that the assigned team of Ravager of the Den members were taken down by one man. A man dressed as a bat that showed no signs of wielding chakra!

"Impressive, I had no idea you'd take them all down on your own," Selscia commented standing upright. Naruto also turned around with both he and the Dark Knight having their entire focus on nothing but her, "What is it you go by? I don't believe I ever asked, but then again names are so overrated."

"Enough games Selscia, what is your business with Deathstroke?!" She took her eyes off Batman looking to Naruto and then back to the caped crusader. How did he know her group had met with Slade? Neither he nor Naruto were present when the particular villain was recruited to the RD's, "I'd love to stay and play around with you both but I've got way too much on the plate!" She dashed toward Batman flipping over him. While she was in mid air Batman managed to place a hand over her shoulder, but backed away from doing anything further.

"Get up you idiots it's time to go! Change of plans, we must go and enlist the sorceress Circe now. At this point I don't give a damn about the risks, or what she's capable of doing. Our business on this earth will be complete after we've done that."

Batman's eyes broadened to the mention of the name and the bit about the individual being a sorceress, "What are you people planning; first Deathstroke and now Circe." Selscia looked over to the Dark Knight stunned by his knowledge of their assigned recruits. She became more and more interested with who exactly he was, "What do you know of Deathstroke or Circe bat? By your overall tone I'm guessing they're enemies of yours am I right? I'm not at liberty to discuss with anyone our leader's plan, and even if I were I'd never share info with allies to him." She pointed straight at Naruto.

"Hey I'm not the one going out harming civilians," Naruto barked clinching his fists running up to Batman's side. The ninjas that Batman had defeated moments ago rose, siding next to Selscia, "You can gather as many fighters as you wish but I guarantee I will take all of you down no matter what." Naruto made clear.

Selscia giggled taking a step back, "We've played around long enough with these two, it is time for us to go," Selscia had her eyes on the group of ninjas, "Remember that when we arrive I will be doing the talking. There's no telling how she'll react to us appearing unexpectedly. She might even attack us so be sure to keep your guard up." Selscia explained to the group.

All of them had a chance to go over Circe's briefing a couple times and were certain she'd attack if felt threatened by any of them, "Later boys," Selscia winked at both Naruto and Batman pressing down on the button. A bright green light surrounded the group, "They're getting away we must hurry!" Naruto tried to run at them but was grabbed by his shirt.

"Let them go." Batman said. Together they observed the unit disappear in a flash, "I placed a tracker on Selscia. If they're still anywhere in this world I won't have a hard time tracking them, though with the current situation we can no longer do this on our own. True I don't know the full extent of your strength, but against Circe I'm not willing to take any chances." Batman punched in a set of numbers with on his gauntlet.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Directing the bat plane back to us; with its built in radar I'll get a precise location of the enemy."

They journeyed to the rooftop waiting for the flying vehicle. It landed beside them in the following minute. Using a function from his belt Batman popped the top off it, "Looks like their dot is blinking."

"Is that a good thing?" Naruto asked anxiously jumping.

"It means they're traceable…in other words they have not yet left this world. The blinking indicates they aren't within a three hundred mile radius of us. However with the use of this, following them won't be an issue." Batman uncovered a small device from his belt.

"What is that?"

"This can be used to relocate me directly to the watchtower if I so choose. With a change in coordinates I can use it to teleport us to the position of Selscia using the watchtower's beam. This will only take me a minute or so," Batman hopped into the cockpit inserting the tiny mechanism into the small built in computer system. Naruto watched him go to work having no idea what he did, all of it being overly complex. During that time Nightwing joined them atop the rooftop, "What's going on don't tell me I missed all the action."

"They got away from us but I think Batman has a way of getting to them." Naruto informed facing him. Nightwing looked passed the Leaf ninja and into the cockpit, "What you working up boss?" Seeing that Batman had no intention of replying Nightwing scratched at his hair, "I hate it when he gets this way. Ghee sometimes I swear he can be so obsessive when he gets into something." Nightwing mumbled.

**XXX**

The ninjas along with Selscia re appeared in a large space. They were impressed by the overall surroundings getting an idea they might be in a castle of some sort. Beneath their feet was a long red carpet that extended far in either direction. They looked over the walls spotting torches along them with several paintings. In various parts of the room stood silver knight armors with swords and shields included, "Any idea where she is?" One of them questioned Selscia.

As she looked down at the tracker all of them were thrown back against a wall unable to move a single muscle in their body, "What the hell is this?!" One of them hollered trying to break free, having no control over his body. Down the hall ahead opened a twenty foot tall door with someone stepping out. Due to them having no control over a single inch of their body none were able to get a glimpse of the person that approached. The footsteps got louder as the individual traveled down the large staircase, "Damn it, can any of you move?" One of them asked.

"Outside of breathing and blinking I can't do a darn thing."

All except Selscia became nervous hearing the footsteps drawing near. Soon the shadow of the one that approached grew in size due to the torches over the walls. In a couple more steps the individual stopped in front of them. Her long purple hair stood out most confirming it was in fact her. The one they had come in search of.

"Identify yourselves, what brings you to my fortress?"

"We come from a realm far away from this one. Our master sent us to recruit you as one of his generals to an upcoming revolution. Your power and abilities caught his attention and have impressed."

The woman standing around 5'11 took a step forward, "Who is this master of yours?"

"Wish I could tell you, but only a select few of us have ever set eyes on him…even his name is kept from most of us. His power is unlike any other, and it'd be an honor for you to join by his side. If you release this spell or whatever it is you casted upon us…I'm willing to tell you everything I know." Selscia spoke.

With a deep sigh, the woman put a hand out in front of her, releasing the magical grasp over them. They instantly fell to their knees, "As I'm sure you're aware I am Circe. Start talking before I change my mind, after all you barged in uninvited; for that I should keep you as my slaves," Circe turned away walking down the red carpet, "But let's just say your offer sounds intriguing, follow me this way."

All of them stood doing as she asked, with Selscia wasting no time getting straight to the point.

**XXX**

Inside the cockpit Batman finished the edits to the device, "We're good to go," He jumped out of the vehicle facing Nightwing and Naruto, "But before we do, the league must be informed. The chance of us standing to Circe alone is highly unlikely," Batman pushed down on the button over his gauntlet, "Batman to Justice League, we've got a bit of a situation."

"Green Lantern here…what's the situation?" GL replied.

Batman filled him in on all details making it clear he alert the rest of the team. While Batman was in the middle of that Nightwing contacted Starfire just to check up on her, "How are you feeling?" He spoke through a small radio beneath his gear.

"Better than I was feeling a little while ago, why whatsup?" She asked.

"Things have sort of gone from bad to worse unfortunately, and if you thought that group getting involved with Slade wasn't bad enough now Circe is next. As of now Batman, myself and Naruto are getting ready to go after them."

"Naruto…who is that?"

"Uh well it's kind of a long story but uhmm," Nightwing went silent perceiving the sound of someone else in the room alongside her, "Hey Nightwing Kid Flash here just point me in the direction of the bad guys and I'll be there in a flash."

"Bart what are you doing at Kori's place?"

"Well you know I just happened to be in this part of town and thought I'd say hi, and then she shared details of her rough night with me."

Finishing the conversation with Green lantern along with a request for backup Batman turned to Naruto giving him details about Circe, mainly involving what to expect in an encounter with her, "Now that we've gotten that out of the way it is time to go. I shared the coordinates with the league, so backup shouldn't be far behind."

"Wait hold on a sec I'm still in the middle of a con…" Nightwing was unable to finish as they were beamed away. Batman's hope was that whoever decided to aid them would make it fast. The three man team re appeared in a large space with torches plastered over the walls, and in the middle of the room sat Circe in what looked to be a throne with Selscia and the others standing in front of her. The kunoichi brought her speech to a close, "You PEOPLE AGAIN! I swear you're like a bad virus that has no cu," She paused setting her eyes on Nightwing.

She had encountered him during her recruit of Deathstroke, but neither Batman nor Naruto were in attendance. Was he somehow associated with the Batman? And how did they become allies to Naruto? Not to mention them standing in front of her! How were they able to follow?! She had so many questions her head might explode! All gazed at Naruto watching as his body transferred into a fire like substance. Because of what he heard about her from Batman he didn't want to take any chances, "I don't want to be an enemy of yours, but if you're working with them than I have no choice but to take you down." Naruto directed to Circe standing in Bijuu mode.

"Woooohhh." Is all that came out of Nightwing's mouth. His conversation with Kid Flash and Starfire was still active, but he didn't reply to a thing they said.

Circe stood from her throne with a wide grin, "Are you challenging me boy?" She laughed taking a couple steps forward.

"Depends…you except their offer?" Naruto inquired.

Batman moved up by his side uncovering two explosive batarangs waiting patiently for Circe's answer. Everyone remained silent in a standstill anticipating what might happen next.

**To Be Continued**


	27. Taken Hostage

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 27: Taken Hostage**

The young ninja set his eyes on the sorceress as she did the same, gaping over each other. He was ready to make his first move but wanted to know her answer before doing so. Just as the Leaf ninja Batman held back making any moves clutching both batarangs, "What do you say we take this someplace else so that we can finish this meeting of ours," Selscia looked at both Naruto and Batman, "We can take these two down at a later time." Nightwing was hidden from view standing just behind them.

"You have caught my interest Selscia…so much in fact I'd like to know more," Circe directed her attention away from Selscia and the ninjas, "You're arguably the Justice League's greatest mind, but even so…I'm curious as to how you located my fortress Batman. I've caused no trouble, so what is your reason for being here?"

"She's the reason!" Naruto answered for Batman taking a step forward, "That woman and her unit are up to no good. I don't know particulars, but I'm positive they have something evil planned. They even attacked me and a couple colleagues' hours ago, so if you choose to join them we'll have no choice but to take you down. I don't know what they've told you or promised but I'm begging you decline their offer."

Looking at him was like gazing upon a golden god, and though she had no idea who the ninja was or even his name Circe got the sense he'd be a formidable opponent. The nine tails chakra covering his body made him glow like a light bulb, "I doubt Batman told you I'm not fond of the Justice League. The Princess of themyscira is a member to the team, and in turn an enemy of mine!"

Naruto had no idea who the sorceress spoke of but continued listening, "If you want to attack go right ahead because my answer is yes." She made known. With clinched fists he smirked, "That's all I needed to hear." Before Batman was able to say a word Naruto darted at Circe putting her through a wall looking over his shoulder immediately after, "You guys keep Selscia and her group busy…I'll take care of Circe myself."

Batman took a step forward lowering the batarangs, "Did you not hear a thing I said before our arrival it would be suicide taking her on alone. We must wait for backu…"

"I think you're selling me a bit short; sit back and watch me erase any remaining doubts you might have," Naruto interrupted cracking his knuckles. In a split second a purple energy blast fired from inside the wall knocked Naruto to the ground. He rubbed at his jaw watching Circe emerge from the destroyed brick; her eyes glowing a bright purple.

"Nice speed boy, your attack almost tickled." Circe spoke with a laugh.

Naruto instantly flipped back to his feet, "Why you!" Naruto dashed at her for a second time but as he came within a few inches of her a circular shield formed around her body. It didn't just work as protection from an enemy attack, but as a weapon! The moment Naruto came into contact with the shield he was forced in the opposite direction colliding with Batman. Nightwing flipped out of the way as the two tumbled over each other. Circe again laughed finding their intrusion of her fortress amusing, "For someone that usually thinks things over you've done a terrible job this time Batman. Coming here into my fortress of all places to pick a fight without your super friends," Circe snickered even more, which put both Batman and Naruto on edge.

"My intention wasn't to fight," Batman conveyed standing upright alongside Naruto, "I merely came to stop them from recruiting you. Outside of yourself and Deathstroke there's no telling who else they've enrolled. I'm sure they've told you something; mind sharing?" Batman asked.

Nightwing was just about ready to ask where they had taken Deathstroke but felt it was not an appropriate time, "Enough talking," Naruto cracked his knuckles again, "I say we beat the information out of them Batman."

"Well Circe what is it going to be?!" Batman inquired.

A grin formed on her face throwing her hair back, "Well…I'm willing to decline on one condition. You three must bow to your new queen, and will become my servants for what remains of your lives." She chuckled putting a finger to her lips.

"Like in HELL!" Naruto shouted.

Batman was certai she had no intention of rejecting Selscia's offer to join the rogue group. But still needed to buy more time anyway he could; keeping them talking till backup arrived was the only logical option, "I didn't come here to enter a staring contest, I came to fight! Apparently you won't send me home so we're back to square one," Naruto looked directly at Selscia, "Which is me making you do it by force!"

This time he went after the kunoichi and as he got in close, another energy blast flew right at him but was able to easily dodge thanks to bijuu mode, "Stay out of this Circe your turn is next." Seeing that he had no choice Batman ran toward the enemies throwing out both explosive batarangs. Selscia leaped over Naruto landing in front of Batman, "If you don't mind I'll leave Naruto to you while I take care of the bat," Selscia spoke directly to Circe. She then looked to the remainder of the ninjas, "You boys can handle the other masked man." Due to their absolute failure of trying to take down the dark knight in the first encounter she had no intention of letting it happen again.

"What do you think you're doing lady?! Your fight is with me!" Naruto barked wanting only to fight against Selscia. It was because of her he was in a world unknown to him, not to mention her attack of him and other Leaf shinobi.

"I'm all yours after I've finished with your bat friend, besides," She gazed into the lens covered eyes of Batman, "I want to get back at him for his surprise attack of me from behind."

"That's not fair!" Naruto jumped stomping at the ground, "And if he defeats you how are we suppposssaaahhh!"

Circe took advantage of the young ninja looking in the opposite direction, using one of her purple energy blasts. The attack inflicted very little damage and was more an annoyance than anything. He flipped back onto his feet still covered in the nine tails chakra, "So that's the way it is! Don't get all smiley on me, I have no problem taking you down first," Circe's grin fueled his will adding to his already high momentum, "Batman…leave a piece of her for me ok."

"I can't make any promises." Batman replied getting into a fighting stance.

Naruto smiled hearing the Caped Crusaders response. The only thing on his mind was getting back home safely not caring whichever way the outcome of the fight went.

"Let's dance Batboy." Selscia spoke pulling two daggers from the upper part of her boot. With the conversation still active Nightwing could hear Kid Flash attempting to speak with him, "Hey what's going on man details we want details! How many of them are there? Do you need my help, I could so be there in a flash just give the word and I'll be there." Kid Flash informed. Both he and Starfire heard the excessive commotion within the background more than certain Nightwing and Batman were engaged with the enemy.

"Now really isn't a good time," Nightwing watched as the group of ninjas moved toward him, "I promise to contact you both later." Nightwing pressed down on a specific button, followed by the link between them closing.

The conversation carried on long enough for Kid Flash to pick up the exact location where Nightwing communicated with them from, "We're never going to know what's going on till we go check it out ourselves. From what you and I heard it didn't sound good." Kid Flash spoke moving up next to her bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked watching as he leaned toward her.

Without saying a word he lifted Kori over his shoulder, "Wait…seriously what are you doing?! I need to res…" She was unable to finish as he took off with her at top speed through the front door. Inside Circe's fortress the squad of ninjas surrounded Nightwing, "Selscia." Circe spoke.

"Yes."

"I'd like for you and your squad to sit this one out while I face the three of them alone. It has been quite some time since I've battled. This will give me an opportunity to shake off a little rust, and after I've finished with them we can relocate to that Murky Mountain you spoke of." Circe emphasized with a smirk.

"Are you sure about this?" Selscia asked looking away from Batman.

"Dead positive, now do as I say and step away," The group of ninjas inspected Selscia nod her head giving them the cue to drop back. Nightwing took the opportunity to move closer to Naruto and Batman, "Looks like we'll take her down first and then them." Naruto said pointing to the Ravager of the Den members.

"Sounds like a plan." Nightwing pronounced pulling out two clubs.

Batman however lacked the confidence of the two well aware of just how powerful the sorceress truly was; though he did wonder just what Naruto's maximum potential might be. Until other leaguers arrived they had no choice but to fight the battle on their own. Just as Naruto got ready to make his move one of the large doors behind them flew open, "Now what!" Circe said with annoyance.

"Sorry we're late, she whined the whole way here so it totally messed up my focus," Kid Flash removed Starfire from his shoulder setting her down on her feet, "So what'd we miss?"

Starfire's home was over 2,800 miles from Circe's fortress. Selscia couldn't help but pull at her hair seeing yet another fighter she and her group encountered upon recruiting Deathstroke. The whole thing felt like a conspiracy, there was no way she believed the reappearance of them one after another was happening at random. Naruto took a look back not recognizing either of the two, but could tell by Nightwing's expression they weren't enemies. Circe knew exactly who both were and was unable to stop herself from smiling, "This should be fun."

Starfire reached out pinching at Kid Flash's cheek, "You idiot! I told you I needed to rest, but you wouldn't hear a word of it. I truly do wonder what goes on inside that head of yours, but that is a conversation for another time," She still felt woozy from Selscia's earlier attack but it wasn't enough to keep her from fighting if need be. With her back turned to him Kid Flash positioned two fingers just over the top of Kori's head moving them around. As she turned to look back at him his hands were behind his back.

Batman didn't care to ask; confident it was Nightwing that notified Starfire and Kid Flash of their position, "Enough talking time to get this show started." Naruto dashed toward Circe but was passed out by Kid Flash. Both he and Naruto were knocked over as they got in close by her circular magical shield. Circe followed up by shooting several energy blasts at the group knocking down Batman, Nightwing and Starfire. Naruto and Kid Flash easily eluded the blasts getting in closer as they did so.

"You don't really think you stand a chance against a goddess level being like myself do you?" She laughed watching as the two speedsters attempted to get in closer. With the flick of her wrist a set of chains erupted from the ground beneath them, wrapping around the bodies of Naruto, Kid Flash and everyone else. Selscia and her group watched from the side amazed. The mystic chains lifted the team of heroes twenty feet off the ground, "Stepping into my fortress uninvited will prove to be the biggest mistake any of you have made."

"Your constraints are impressive but won't hold me."

Kid Flash effortlessly vibrated himself out of the golden chains landing smoothly on his feet, "Guess it's time to get serious," Kid Flash pulled the goggles down over his eyes. Naruto and the others struggled to break free but were unable to. In the next moment a bright light filled the room as Circe was punched into a wall! The golden constraints instantly disappeared allowing them to fall freely to the ground. Circe rubbed at her jaw, "If it isn't the princess of themyscira herself…long time no see Diana."

"It's only a suggestion but this would be the time to give up." Green Lantern added.

Standing in the middle of the room was Superman, Zatanna, GL, Black Canary, Booster Gold and Wonder Woman a couple feet in front of them. She was also the one responsible for punching Circe, "Details Batman," Wonder Woman looked over to the caped crusader, "Give us a quick bri…"

Everyone went silent as Circe magically re appeared behind Zatanna placing one hand over her mouth and wrapping her other arm around the magician's throat, "All of you stand back or I'll snap her neck." The Justice League members did as she asked; though Naruto and Kid Flash were tempted neither made a move at her. Slowly backing away Circe directed herself toward Selscia, "Get us out of here now!" Circe demanded.

With the click of a button Selscia activated the portal, "She's coming with us, and if any of you dare follow I will kill her." Circe informed. The four ninjas were the first to jump through followed by Selscia. With her back to the portal Circe forced both her and Zatanna into the vortex, "I don't think so!" Naruto dashed forward as it began to close with Starfire doing the same. Both were pulled through as the portal shrunk, "Guess it's now or never!"

"Kid Flash WAIT!" Batman reached out grabbing hold of his arm and was pulled through alongside the speedster with the portal closing behind them! Wonder Woman stomped at the ground clinching her fists, "Damn it! We've lost two league members along with Kid Flash and Starfire…this isn't good."

"What do we do now?" Booster Gold asked.

Dead silence followed with none having an answer.

**To Be Continued**


	28. Split Up

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 28: Split Up**

Just as before he felt a fire inside much of his body but on the outside was the complete opposite. Unlike the first time traveling through the portal Naruto knew what to expect so it didn't nearly bother him like the first time around. Soon the entire group as a whole passed through the vortex re appearing over a mountain top. The dimension hole instantly closed behind them. Starfire looked through the sky running a hand over her waist, "Looks like we're the only ones that made it through, pff…what can you do."

Over the mountain stood Circe with her arm still around Zatanna's neck, Selscia and her squad of ninjas with only Starfire and Naruto. Kori felt sure more of them would have followed, "Somehow I knew these heroes would pursue us, even after we threatened to kill their friend. Luckily I didn't teleport us directly to base." Selscia pronounced. It had been stressed to all members Murky Mountain remained hidden. Their base of operation could never be infiltrated, and if it ever was the guilty parties were to be killed. Upon taking a look around Naruto familiarized himself with the specific territory, positive the Leaf was nearly thirty to fifty miles from their position.

Happy to be back he formed a smile but it quickly turned to a frown setting his eyes on Circe, "Let her go or else!" Naruto growled tightening his grip. He only spoke with Zatanna briefly when on the watchtower but it didn't matter the person, the leaf ninja intended on protecting the innocent.

"Either you people have trouble listening or don't give a damn about this woman's life…didn't I say I'd kill her if a single one of you followed? What would that make me look like if I didn't follow through with the threat; you've left me no choice."

"I don't think so!" Naruto raced forward at top speed.

With an idea in mind Circe giggled throwing Zatanna out in front of her! Realizing what transpired at the last moment Naruto was unable to stop his fist from connecting with Zatanna's stomach! The blow sent the magician off the cliff losing her hat in the process, "Damn it!" Naruto hollered.

"I've got her!" Starfire leaped downward catching Zatanna in mid air, "Are you ok, talk to me?" Kori shook Zee a couple times. Zatanna decided against replying until she gathered some air. The punch by Naruto really took it out of her. Seeing that Naruto took his eyes off her to check on the two ladies, Circe fired off an energy blast taking advantage of the moment. The rocky turf beneath his feet was blown to bits tossing him to the ground, "I look forward to fighting against you again boy," Circe pronounced taking a couple steps back, "Get us out of here before he has time to make his next move."

"Gotcha." Selscia replied.

Quickly setting the defaults, Selscia teleported them to the Murky Mountain. As the dust cleared Naruto punched at the ground situated on a knee, "Why does this always happen!" In a quick flash he reverted back to his normal self discontinuing bijuu mode. Starfire hovered in the air touching down next to him with Zatanna in her arms, "So this is your true form I'm assuming?" She asked looking down at him.

"You could say that," He replied with little confidence. His posture and overall tone showed just how dissatisfied he was with how things turned out. Challenging to give him support Starfire placed a hand over his shoulder, "Hey it's not the end of the world, I'm sure we'll be seeing those guys again real soon."

She removed her hand as he stood, "Looks like the two of you are in a bit of a bind," Naruto marched forward placing both hands in his pockets gazing at a river in the distance. The sun shined bright but in a couple hours nightfall would take over. His question when traveling to the other world had now been answered. The time difference between both worlds did not fall in line as far as day or night. But then again the location in which he entered the other earth may not have coincided with their current location. In the end, none of it mattered; he was back home and that's all he cared about, "It's my turn to return the favor."

"Return the favor? What do you mean by that?" Starfire asked.

"Back when I arrived in your world the guy in the red cape along with Batman helped me out. Though it didn't last for long, this will be my way of repaying that deed," Naruto turned his gaze to Starfire, "For however long you're here, you can call Konohagakure home."

Kori raised an eyebrow having no clue what he meant by that, "Thanks for the offer but do you care to elaborate? I don't follow."

"Konohagakure is my home village. I must warn you though it's nothing like the cities of your world, but then again," Naruto ran a finger through his hair laughing, "I guess nothing here is like that of yours. Everything might take some getting used to but I can assure you after awhile it won't be so bad."

Zatanna slowly pushed off Starfire standing on her feet, "You're talking as if we're going to be here awhile…tah nruter." Zatanna's hat returned to her head, "Instead of settling in we should be figuring a way to get back. It won't be long before Wonder Woman and the others start worrying about us."

"Unless you've got some magic spell I'm unaware, I'd say we're stuck here." Starfire said bluntly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Zee could tell by Kori's expression she had no clue what she referred too, "All we have to do is take down Circe and whoever that group is. They hold a device that would easily give us a way back. Between Batman and some of the other great minds in the league they might get us back before we've accomplished that."

"Hope you're right." Starfire said.

Naruto advanced toward a dirt road gazing over his left shoulder, "How about it guys…what do you say?" The two looked at each other and then back at him. Neither knew much about the spiky haired ninja, but they had one of two options. The first being travel with Naruto to his home village or the other would be to separate from him and find their own way.

"You can count us both in." Zatanna spoke for them.

"Good choice, you won't regret it," Naruto continued walking as both made their way to his side, "I bet Granny Tsunade and the others will be surprised to see me. I bet word of my disappearance has spread among some of the villagers, unless they chose to keep it confidential." Either way wouldn't shock him.

**XXX**

Continuing to fall further within the bright vortex of nothingness he wondered if it would ever end. It felt like forever they'd been floating around, but then out in front of them formed a circular gateway, "Hurray it looks like this nightmare might finally be coming to an end." Kid Flash threw his arms up in celebration as he and Batman were pulled through. They touched down over a tiled surface with the dimension hole closing over the top of them.

Upon taking a quick look around Kid Flash rubbed his hands together raising the goggles from his eyes, "Check out this place, it's like so totally awesome," He looked over at Batman, "What do you think happened to the others? If I recall we all jumped through around the same time."

"Wrong. You and I went through a couple moments after," Batman scanned the area figuring they had to be inside some type of castle and or temple, "There's a good chance the others could be somewhere close by, so we had better get moving."

"Do you think we're inside the enemy's fortress," Kid Flash looked to the ceiling as they cautiously walked down the hall, "Just the thought of it gives me the creeps."

"That might be the case, but it is also possible you and I exited the portal in an entirely different location all together. The time in which we entered at the last moment may have altered our entry point. Things are way too quiet…I don't like it."

They turned a corner progressing down another hall lengthier than the last displaying several windows, "What's with all the fog," Kid Flash looked through one of the windows. Batman took a look himself getting a glimpse of towns' people below, "This might actually be a village."

"If that is true, you think you and I are in the main building? From up here everything looks so much smaller." Kid Flash added.

"My thoughts exactly," Batman replied.

Fog covered a great deal of the area below, but neither paid much attention continuing on. In a matter of seconds they heard voices and footsteps approaching from behind. They immediately stopped looking in that direction. Batman positioned both hands near his utility belt just in case, "There they are! We've got intruders; I knew I heard voices down this way!"

The group was similarly dressed to that of Naruto as far as style, displaying headbands but with a different symbol than that of Naruto, "Surrender now and we won't attack, the option is yours. We'd like to go about this peacefully."

"Hahaha like that's goanna happen!"

"Kid Flash stand your gr…"

Batman lowered his head observing the speedster take down the group in seconds, "Perhaps you should try listening before initiating an attack." Batman scolded.

"That's nice and all bats but aren't you forgetting these guys are the enemy?"

"Listen to yourself, how can we determine that in a single look. For all we know this could be a peaceful city that we happened to unfortunately relocate to on our travel through the portal. Let's remember it is possible you and I were brought to this specific spot at random."

Kid Flash scratched at the side of his head nervously giggling, "Sorry guys." He uttered to the already KO'd individuals. Before they were able to make another move or continue forward a larger group donning the same attire showed up, "Down there! Looks like some of our own have been taken down by two intruders. Put your hands in the air and don't move!" One of them yelled.

"So I guess this is the part where we surrender?" Kid Flash looked to the Dark Knight.

"Too late now…you've already taken down some of their men; our only option is to run." Batman notified reaching into his utility belt and quickly throwing down a smoke bomb. Its smoke filled the area as both heroes took off running.

"What do you propose we do now?"

Batman took the lead gliding down a large staircase, "We must first find some way out of this building. After we've done that we'll find somewhere to hide so that I can think this entire situation over." Batman replied.

Together they progressed through another couple halls but were stopped in their path as a group of over ten ninjas stood in front of them, "Wow she's smoking hot!" Kid Flash blurted setting his eyes on the woman that looked to be in charge. She wore a blue dress, having green eyes and ankle-length auburn hair sorted in a herringbone pattern in the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front.

"What did you JUST SAY!? That is no way to address the Mizukage!" One of them hollered.

She stepped in front of the shinobi ninjas extending an arm off to the side signaling for them all not to say a word, "My name is Mei Terumi, also known as the Mizukage," By just looking at them a strange feeling arose. Their choice of attire was unlike anything she had seen, and they didn't appear to be a member to any village…well at least they didn't carry with them headbands, "Speak now, why have you attacked our forces. How did you gain access into quarters?" She demanded.

From behind an additional squad of shinobis eliminated any chance to takeoff the other way. Had Kid Flash not attacked the ninjas in the first place they'd have leverage, but as it stood Batman felt he had no choice, "Sorry."

"For what?" Mei asked.

Without replying Batman grabbed hold of Kid Flash smashing through one of the windows off to the side of them, "Is he crazy!" Mei yelled running toward the window alongside her men. Kid Flash immediately situated himself over Batman's back as the caped crusader glided over sixty feet down into the village, "After them! They must not be allowed to get away!" Mei commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." The group bowed as a whole.

He was usually the one to talk things over but the circumstance wouldn't allow for it, "Where to now?"

"Keep running till we clear our way of this village."

Kid Flash smiled placing the goggles back over his eyes, "Well in that case…" He grabbed hold of Batman pulling him along at speeds rivaling that of a jet.

**XXX**

Team Four assigned by Kian and Mila entered a cave staying fully on guard, "He…hey did you g guys se see that red flash just now?" One of them asked feeling tense. Everyone ignored him including the squad captain. The moment they took another step the ground beneath them shook uncontrollably.

"What the hell is this, an earthquake?!"

"Not sure, but it can't be good," Another of them replied.

To make things worse the ground split in half steadily spreading apart, "Everyone head for the exit." The captain told. All squad members exited the cave realizing things weren't much better outside, "What the hell!"

The color of the sky had turned a dark red, and there looked to be several moons within the sky. If that wasn't bad enough asteroids fell from the sky destroying much of the surrounding areas, "Is the world ending, is that what this is?!" One of them panicked shivering.

"Pull yourself together the world aint ending, there's gotta be a rational explanation for this all." One of the squad members declared. The turf beneath them crumbled as something pushed upward standing over two hundred feet tall with bright purple skin, six eyes and horns like a buffalo! In a single swing it grabbed hold of the entire group in one hand lifting them upward. Its mouth opened wide allowing for each of them to observe a huge flame forming in its mouth.

"Fuck! I can't move…what about you guys?" He struggled to try and free himself, "Guess this is really the end." They screamed inspecting the fire ball blasted from the demon like creature's mouth obliterating their bodies!

In that instant each of them came back to reality falling to their knees out of breathe and chakra. None within the squad knew the answer to what, why or how. It didn't take long before they realized they were still in the cave, but unlike moments before the ground was stable.

"You have ten seconds to state your business or die." A voice spoke from a dark corner of the room. The entire group looked up as the footsteps of the speaker drew near. It wasn't long before he came into sight displaying those eyes they had been so constantly warned about, "You…you're Sasuke Uchiha."

The captain thought the previous events over realizing it was all a genjutsu. The moment he and the others entered the cave setting their eyes on the red flash it was already too late. He was more than certain the flash was none other than the Sharingan, "We've got a proposition you desperately must hear Sasuke. Our master has requested your service." The captain stood to his feet.

"Master…"

"Yeah that's right. An upcoming revolution approaches, and he wishes you to join the Ravagers of the Den. So what do you say?"

**To Be Continued**


	29. Demand Made

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 29: Demand Made**

"Start talking." Sasuke was intrigued enough to hear what they had to say. He could very well have killed them for barging into his hideout with no invitation, but found such actions highly unnecessary with zero purpose. The others stepped back while the captain cleared his throat preparing to explain everything to the best of his knowledge. A couple of them couldn't stop themselves from shaking, hoping their fright wasn't overly obvious.

"We're called the Ravagers of the Den, and will be the upcoming law to all lands throughout this world dominated by shinobi. Only a collection of us has ever set eyes on the master…it is said his true power is unlike anything this world or any other has witnessed."

Sasuke crossed his arms moving forward, "Sounds like any other maniac with his own evil plan to take over the world. Such visions are pointless and nearly impossible to achieve. I've only got one goal and one goal only."

"Revenge," The Captain spoke, "If you were to join us you'd get just that and so much more. You might see our master's plan as futile, but that is only because you have yet to witness his power. Return with us to Murky Mountain and any additional questions you have will be answered. Your role in all this will be that of a general, giving you high authority over most members. However we've been instructed to take you by force if you didn't come willingly…in other words no isn't an option."

A grin crept onto Sasuke's face, "Is that right…" He reached back slowly pulling his sword from its sheath, "I'd like to see you try," His eyes went from normal transferring back into the sharingan as it had been moments ago, "Not a good idea challenging me gentlemen!" He completely pulled the sword from the sheath.

"So which of you would like to go first?" All dropped back unleashing their weapons standing still waiting for Sasuke to make the first move, "No volunteers? I suppose I'll have to choose then won't I?" He smirked eyeing the entire group like a predator just before striking at its prey. The moment he prepared to attack his body froze, _"What the!"_ Sasuke was unable to move a single muscle in his body.

"Tsk tsk looks like I was right about you Uchiha Sasuke." A voice spoke from a dark corner of the room which none of them recognized. That same person slowly drifted downward touching down in front of Sasuke, "I took the liberty of following them here in the last moment; I was convinced you wouldn't join us on your own free will. As the captain said no isn't an option."

"Who are you?!" Sasuke interrupted, "And why can't I move; what sort of technique is this?" He doubted it to be any form of genjutsu certain his sharingan would see through it. Just as Sasuke the assigned team was interested to know who the specific person was. Their face was covered by a shiny silver mask that looked to be made of steel, wearing a brown cape that extended a little past the waist.

The eyes were of dark orange, wearing a pair of brown boots and matching gloves, "I am the Devastator, also known as the master to the Ravagers of the Den." Everyone's eyes throughout the cave widened; it was the first they had ever set eyes on their master, "As for your second question this is the power from Locsious Varielk of Xhen, it has no equal. I could kill you right now but I'm giving you the option to join us. Enroll or be killed, those are your only two choices."

"How about option C? I kill all of you instead!" Sasuke looked directly into the eyes of the one claiming to be the Devastator. Almost immediately he realized his attempt at a genjutsu was countered by a strange energy circulating throughout the individual's body.

"You look surprised Uchiha Sasuke, did I mention tricks involving illusions are rendered useless against me. Those that possess the power of Locsious Varielk of Xhen can see through anything which is not true and so much more. Life or death, which will it be Sasuke?"

From what the Devastator could tell there didn't seem to be even the slightest bit of fear in the eyes of Sasuke. Perhaps it was his years of experience and path of hatred and revenge which made him so strong minded; burying all other emotions below the surface, "You aren't giving me an option so…"

"Yes or No?!"

Sasuke took a deep breath closing his eyes being the only thing he was able to move on his body, "Yes," He said candidly, "As if I really have a choice."

With the snap of a finger the Devastator released the magical grasp allowing Sasuke to move freely, "Now that we've got that settled what do you say we return to our base of operation." The Devastator spoke. With a hint of annoyance Sasuke shrugged his shoulders placing the sword back into its sheath, "Let's go." Sasuke said with little anticipation and energy.

In the click of a button the whole group was teleported away in a quick flash, re appearing within a dark room, "Captain…"

"Yes my lord?"

"Escort Uchiha Sasuke to dock fifty three; that is likely where you'll find Kian and Mila along with the other recruits.

The captain bowed heading toward the exit. Sasuke wasn't particularly pleased with being ordered around, but for the time being was willing to play along and hopefully gather more info on the group. Once he did that he'd know if it was worth sticking around. Through the door he followed the captain down a hall and flight of stairs entering the facility of dock fifty three. Upon entry his eyes wondered gazing at the different individuals none of which he recognized.

"Wow he's really cute," Killer Frost emphasized setting her eyes on Sasuke. She moved in closer to the entrance getting an even better look at him, "Hhhhmmm you can say that again." Fuka agreed.

Sasuke disregarded the remarks fully accustomed to girls commenting on his good looks. Both Mila and Kian were surprised to see Sasuke standing before them. Neither would say it out loud, but never had confidence the particular ninja would agree to join the Ravagers of the Den, "Welcome to Murky Mountain Sasuke," Kian looked to the Captain dismissing him from the room, "I'd like to give you a small tour of the place in a little while, after I've shown you all to your quarters."

A specific member caught his attention sitting over the top of a table with one leg crossed over the other. Besides her long purple hair it was the energy signature she displayed; that alone let him know she was likely a powerful individual, "Who is she?" Sasuke asked without taking his eyes off her.

Fuka, Killer Frost and Kian alike all looked directly at the sorceress, "That is Circe…why is something wrong?" Kian inquired turning back to Sasuke.

Frost and Fuka grimaced getting the idea he might be marveling the sorceress, but were so far away from the truth. The name wasn't familiar and nor was her appearance. Sasuke then went on to scan the rest of the room setting his eyes on various others dressed strangely and even an eight foot beast that looked to be covered in a mud like matter, "I was told I'd be given more information once I…"

"And you will receive that info, right after I've shown you all to your rooms. After that I'll give you a tour of the place, and tell you everything you want to know." Kian notified getting the attention of everyone throughout, "Let's go, I'd like to show you all to your quarters."

Everyone including Deathstroke and Poison Ivy followed him out of the facility. Mila was the last of them to exit making her way across the hall. As they had left him Shredder remained in a meditated state, "Sorry to disrupt your session but it is time you see where you will be staying during off time."

The chakra energy continued to flow all throughout including the outer part of his body, "Perhaps later…I'm busy." He spoke without opening his eyes.

With a quick nod she exited the space, _"What devotion…He's goanna be something special I just know it."_

Hours passed bringing up the rising of the moon with stars covering the sky. Sitting against a decently sized boulder in front of a camp fire was both Kid Flash and Batman. Bruce had since removed his cape, cowl and gloves. Through the past couple hours both tried reaching the JLA and TT respectively but had no luck connecting with either team.

It was clear they were in a different realm, but tried contacting their comrades regardless. Even their attempts to link with Zatanna and or Starfire failed. They set up camp a little over twelve miles from the hidden mist convinced they were far enough not to worry about an immediate attack, "You're the genius, so what's the plan for tomorrow?" Kid Flash asked taking a bite out of an apple they pulled from a tree not even half a mile away.

"Plan huh," Bruce looked into the flames crossing both arms, "First and foremost we should try and regroup with Starfire and Zatanna. That is of course if Zee wasn't taken hostage by the enemy, and after we've done that regroup with Naruto."

"Naruto? Don't think I'm following…who's that again?"

"He'd be the one that was covered in the fiery substance with exceptional speed and strength. In most cases I'd go against what I'm about to say but in this case things are different. The fact criminals from our world are being brought to this one is a problem."

"Problem haha how so? Isn't that like totally a good thing? Hello that means they're no longer our problem."

"On first thought maybe, but we have to bare some sort of responsibility. The fact we're here makes it our responsibility to take them down," Bruce took his eyes off the flames, "It is the right thing to do. Regrouping with Naruto would give us a solid foundation, since he'd to some degree know the ins and outs of this world. We're like dogs in a jungle as it stands, we won't get by for long like this."

Kid Flash yawned leaning back, "Yeah whatever you say, but I think we should forget about the baddies and focus on getting back home."

**XXX **

When they had come to him with the offer to unite with the Ravagers of the Den Sasuke was positive joining wouldn't be an option. After a couple hours of journeying through the fortress and receiving bonus information he was willing to stick around for awhile and see how things might play out. He finished washing his face placing the washcloth over the rack entering the main section of the room. Something else that caught him off guard was the hospitality and service provided by the ones that enlisted him.

Sasuke walked across the floor throwing himself atop the bed staring at the ceiling. For that instant he didn't care about anything letting his eyes close, but then!

"That Chakra!" Sasuke jumped from the bed running straight for the door. The moment he entered the hall he bumped into Fudo, "I guess I shouldn't ask if you feel that chakra! We might be under attack." Fudo spoke."

Like them Fuka felt the chakra surge departing from her room. The alarms sounded with a voice coming on the intercom, "Attention Ravagers of the Den we might be under attack, all report to dock fifty seven!"

Mila was the first to arrive alongside one hundred thirty members kicking the door open but was knocked back by the force of the energy, "No it can't BE!" Her eyes broadened as Kian arrived with an additional eighty members down one of the halls, "What in the world is going on?! This chakra level rivals even that of a jinchuriki!"

"It's him…it's the Shredder!"

Sasuke tried to get to the front but was blocked by all the bodies standing around. The bright light within the room died down as the Shredder emerged from the room with a bright glow surrounding the outer edges of his body, "What CHAKRA! Who is that guy!?" Sasuke said aloud unsure if the individual was friend or foe.

"The Turtles! I want them now!"

Mila slowly rose from the ground with her heart racing uncontrollably. How could someone that had never been associated with wielding chakra posses so much of it and do so in such a short period of time. She had not felt chakra like this ever, not even from a jinchuriki!

"False alarm everyone, turns out the disturbance is one of our own." Kian said with a smirk stepping in front of everyone, "You need not worry Shredder, the turtles are good as yours," Kian looked to Mila, "Go and find Selscia I want her to lead the charge. First thing in the morning she'll be jumping dimensions to recover the four shelled ninjas with a team of five."

It took Mila a couple moments to collect herself, stunned by the power before them all, "As you wish…I shall inform her straightaway."

**To Be Continued**


	30. Two down Two to Go

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 30: Two Down Two to Go**

Side by side three entered through the front gates of Konohagakure with the mission complete. Everything was quiet for the most part, which didn't surprise them due to the time of night. Outside of a few clouds the sky was clear with half a moon and all stars shining bright. They were greeted by villagers who had not yet turned in for the night; some asking about their mission. The thought of rest came to mind but there was something that needed to happen first. A full report of the mission had to be given to the Hokage.

Together they entered the main building making their way to her office, "We've returned my lady," Sakura spoke bowing along with Yamato and Sai. Tsunade looked to the door signaling for Shizune to close it. Yamato noticed the action raising his head, "Is everything alright?" He got the feeling something might have happened while they were away. Stepping from the door Shizune situated herself beside Tsunade's desk, "How did your mission turn out?"

"It was a success my lady, we did what we needed to in less time than predicted." Sakura informed.

"That is good to hear, but unfortunately I've got some bad news." She noticed the change in expression on each of their faces, "A group of shinobi from our village put together an unauthorized squad in search for an enemy and in the process we lost Nar…" Her attention as well as theirs was drawn to the uproar taking place outside. Tsunade placed her hands over the desk standing upright and stepping out onto the balcony with everyone else following. Citizens of the village that weren't inside appeared near the front gates, "What is going on down there?" Sakura spoke.

It didn't take them long to realize it was Naruto! Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes! But more importantly there were two foreigners at his side. Was it possible they were the enemy? Tsunade found the thought highly unlikely, coupled with the way they walked beside him. There was also the fact Naruto would never bring an enemy to the village, she was almost certain of it. He'd die before putting the people of Konoha in harms' way; the will of fire burned too deeply within him.

"All of you keep your guard up." Tsunade emphasized jumping off the balcony.

Yamato, Sai and Sakura followed but had no idea of the situation. Because of the immediate circumstance Tsunade had no time to explain what happened with Naruto earlier disappearing in his chase after the enemy. She found it extremely odd he'd casually be walking through the front gates and with two unknowns with him. The idea the Naruto before them might be an imposter dreaded her, but was possible.

"What is wrong my lady?" Sakura asked touching down over the brick surface.

The hokage put a hand out in front of her, "Stop where you are Naruto." She made clear.

By looking into her face he knew how serious she was. A couple villagers that trailed close behind immediately stopped. The blond haired ninja did as she asked stopping in his tracks, curious as to why she seemed so uptight. The two beside him were motionless as well, observing Tsunade advance toward them, "Naruto who are these people?" Tsunade asked never taking her eyes off him.

After the short confrontation with Circe, Selscia and the group of ninjas, Naruto had since properly acquainted himself with the "_**New Earth**_" heroes, "This is Zatanna, and she's Starfire,' Naruto pointed them both out having a smile on his face, "They're allies I made in the other earth. Both helped me fi…"

"That's enough." Tsunade pronounced sharply.

She went on to ask him questions only Naruto would know. He easily answered each question she threw at him. Yamato and the others became more confused with each second that passed. What could have happened while they were out on their mission? Each of them hated being left in the dark, "Follow me to the office," Tsunade turned walking in the opposite direction, "Bring the two ladies as well." She added.

"What about us?" Sai posed.

She continued walking neglecting to look back, "I'd like for the three of you to accompany us…Yamato try and locate Kakashi and bring him to my office."

"Yes Madam." Yamato replied bowing.

Yamato disappeared into the shadows while everyone else followed behind Tsunade. The village members standing around returned to their homes; some feeling uneasy due to outsiders being present within their home. Not a word was said through the entire walk to her office. Shizune awaited them and was shocked setting eyes on Starfire and Zatanna. Both were strangely dressed compared to what was customary around. Tsunade returned to her desk resting her elbows over the table and chin into her hands, "Start talking."

Everyone including Sakura and Sai shifted their focus to Naruto. He placed both hands behind his head thinking where to begin. How much did she already know as far as what led to him to the other earth in the first place? It would give him a lot less to explain if she had some idea of what happened, "Can someone please start making sense of everything! I have no idea what is going on!"

"Sakura Chan." Naruto murmured looking in her direction.

Ready to talk Naruto removed his hands from his head ready to talk, but was cut off before he could begin. Tsunade passed on what she'd been told by Iruka and Anko, which took no longer than two minutes. Because of that, Sai and Sakura had a better understanding of the situation. Naruto cracked his knuckles knowing it was his turn to elucidate. He explained everything in a way that made sense without going deep into details. Just as long as they got the idea was all he aimed for.

Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Sai found the story unlike anything they had ever heard. It was almost hard to believe, and even more difficult to fathom. It was in that instant Yamato and Kakashi entered through the front entrance. Like everyone else the silver haired ninja was thrown off guard by the sight of Zatanna and Starfire, "Naruto!" He spoke happy to see him in good shape, "Who're these friends of yours?"

"I'm choosing to believe Naruto's story, and if it is true this Justice force took him under their wing than we shall do the same with these two."

"League…it's Justice League, not force." Naruto replied bluntly with his eyes half closed.

Zatanna partially smiled looking back and forth at the Hokage and Naruto, "Whatever you say," Tsunade said with a hint of annoyance in her tone, "Zatanna, Starfire," She spoke gazing at them both, "You can stay here in Konohagakure for as long as you need."

Her verdict shocked everyone except Naruto agreeing with the decision.

"Shouldn't you think this over, where would the two of them stay? And let's not forget them being here might disrupt the other villagers." Yamato brought forward.

"Enough there will be no more discussion of this!" Tsunade punched at the table taking a stand, "I am the Hokage and what I say goes. You let me worry about the people of Konoha, and as for where they will stay well…I think you have the proper ability to solve that. You may all leave, I'd like to speak to these three in private."

Tsunade dismissed everyone except Naruto, Zatanna and Starfire.

**XXX**

The sun ascended over the hemisphere cracking enough light through the window to wake her. With a yawn she rose out of bed stretching and opening a closet in a corner of the room. Her brown hair touched down over the mid section of her back, catching a glimpse of her naked body through a nearby mirror. She quickly dressed into a green latex body suit, stepping into a set of golden boots, gloves and a golden chest plate that revealed a good amount of cleavage. She finished with tying a golden sheath over her back selecting one blade to place inside it.

Having one missing item she walked across the room recovering a belt that carried a small arsenal of daggers clipping it around her waist. She then stepped in front of the mirror tying her hair into a ponytail. Marveling her looks for a second longer Selscia headed for the door exiting out. She traveled a couple halls disembarking on the meeting location, "I'm the last one here? Hehe that's got to be a first but enough talk, let's get going."

The five selected shinobi gathered around as she teleported them away in a single push of a button. Inevitably they re appeared within the world of the four targets. Like with their last mission there was an apparent time difference from the location they transported from. The sun's heat filled the sky with not a single cloud in sight. Selscia imagined it had to have been at least somewhere between one or three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Mistress I don't see the enemy anywhere, did we not journey to their exact location?"

"Of course not," She rubbed a hand over the side of her face feeling the effects of the heat, "If a mission requires going after an enemy, we never greet them directly. That is not the way of a ninja, all of you should know that."

As a whole they stood over the top of a building looking downward at the cars, trucks and other vehicles. As far as size the city was comparable to that of where she recruited Deathstroke, "Wherever they are they aren't far," Selscia glimpsed at the tracking device, "Currently we aren't leveled we must seek lower ground."

With the amount of people around and the time of day Selscia knew they'd have to be extra cautious not to be seen by citizens of the city. All together they leaped from one building to the next searching for the right opportunity, which didn't take long. Below was an empty alleyway with no sign of activity in a twenty yard radius. One after another they jumped off the walls making their way down, "It still appears they're below us somewhere in the vicinity of seventeen feet." Selscia informed.

One scratched at the side of head becoming confused, "Are you saying they're underground? They must have a secret headquarters hidden from outsiders…hate to put a dent in our plans but I believe things need to be re worked. I know I wasn't the only one that felt the monstrous chakra coming from that Shredder guy last night, and if these four were able to defeat that! Well then I don't think six of us will be enough."

"He's right mistress," Another of them jumped in, "If they defeated the warrior in gold armor they must have scary jutsus at their disposal! Not to mention trying to attack them in their headquarters is like stepping into the lion's den unarmed. Please Selscia San, we should consider re organizing this whole thing."

Selscia bit down on her lower lip unable to hold back a laugh, "I cannot believe Mila paired me with such a group of cowards," She did her best to hold back her giggles, "You two are a disgrace to the Ravagers of the Den. Grow some balls and quit crying…Ryilc I want you to open the ground beneath us with your earth style," She directed at a specific member, "Instead of complaining you should all be excited to battle against opponents so highly spoken of."

Ryilc used his earth style changing the surface beneath them into a watery like substance allowing them to easily pass through. Once they touched down over the sewage he set things above them back to normal so that surface dwellers would have no suspicions. Selscia rubbed her hands together becoming anxious to face off against the four mutants.

**XXX**

A shelled individual donning a purple ninja mask over his eyes sat in front of a computer typing away. In the past couple weeks he'd been working on his newest project on and off with everything else that took place around him. It was rare to have any peace and quiet while working; especially with the youngest of the brothers around. Michelangelo seemed to disrupt his work most with all his requests and hunger for attention at other times.

"What're you up to bro?"

It was none other than the turtle wearing the orange bandana over his eyes stepping next to him while rubbing at his head, "What is it?" Donatello asked barely looking away from the computer. Fully revolving around and getting a better look at his brother, Don face palmed, "You lost to Raph again didn't you?"

"Not quite, it was actually Leo this time."

A moment of silence followed, but then the two of them laughed aloud together, "What's so funny," Raphael returned to the lair parking his motor cycle in a corner of the room. After doing so he made his way over to the computer area next to Mikey and Don, "Master splinter wanted me to let you all know he won't be returning for another forty minutes. Anyway mind sharing what's funny, I could use something to brighten this all but dull day."

"Don't worry it really was nothing." Donatello told.

Raphael was skeptical of the two taking a seat in front of the TV a couple feet away. There was a lot on but Raph was unsure of his mood so flipped through various channels looking for something entertaining. Michelangelo hung around Donatello for a couple minutes longer before running off to do something else, "Anyone wanna go skateboarding?"

Neither Raph nor Donatello looked in his direction and Leo was nowhere in sight, "Fine I'll go on my own. You dudes are lame."

As Mikey reached for his pads and helmet Smoke filled the room! He immediately gasped for air and in no time fell unconscious. Donatello was unable to get away as he was surrounded by the smoke being KO'd just as quickly as Michelangelo. Fortunately for Raphael there was enough space between he and the gas to take cover in an enclosed room around the corner, placing clothing beneath the door to keep whatever it was from getting inside, _"Are we under attack?"_ The ninja thought in fright having a tight grip over his Sais.

The smoke cleared in a couple minutes with Selscia and the team of ninjas entering fully into the lair, "Well that sure was easy, deception and trickery are sometimes the best way to do things hahahahahaaa." One of them spoke declaring victory.

The remainder of them chuckled alongside him except Selscia, "You fools truly are idiots aren't you!" She looked all around the large space spotting only two unconscious mutant fighters, "The report listed four of them…I only see two."

"The mistress is right!" Another of them added feeling his throat go dry.

Across the room a door was kicked opened! A mutant fighter advanced toward them uncovering two Katana blades, "I heard all the commotion from inside the dojo, and if I were you I'd start talking! It is obvious you've come to fight, but before any of that I want answers!" Leonardo demanded.

"Fascinating, I had no idea you creatures had the ability to speak. But if you think we'll be telling you anything you're sadly mistaken. It is six against one! We've been ordered to bring in you mutant beasts into custody and whatever happens to you after that I have no clue."

From a corner a little further down appeared Raphael spinning one Sai, "Perhaps you should count again, six against two. Too bad the numbers don't favor you intruders, and need I add the worst mistake you ever made in your life was coming here on our home turf and attacking us. That you won't live to regret!" Raphael moved up next to Leonardo.

Selscia couldn't help but snicker, "Quite amusing but how is it six against two rides in your favor? Were you not taught the meaning of num…"

"What I meant was you should have come with at least twenty. With just you few I don't see how Leo or I breaks a sweat!"

His comments brought chills through the shinobi ninjas except Selscia loving his over confidence, "This should be fun." Selscia licked her lips performing a series of hand gestures, "Dragon's cry Xone!" She spat a large ball of fire from her mouth directly at both Raphael and Leonardo.

**To Be Continued**


	31. Home Field Defeat

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 31: Home Field Defeat**

With exceptional awareness and speed Leonardo and Raphael dodged the blast hurdling out of its path in the opposite directions to one another. The flame ball instead destroyed two chairs and a sofa located against the far wall, "Mistress would you like us to get involved any?"

"You know I love to fight my own battles but because of the circumstance it is best all of you get involved as well. We must capture them alive; be sure not to screw that up. Our superiors are counting on us."

Selscia returned her gaze to the forefront trying to spot either of the two turtles. They were likely using the walls and pipelines as a way to hide themselves, and then at the right instant launch a sneak attack! She had no evidence of that, but it was their home turf and she and the rest of her men had to be prepared for anything. All were on their toes; the tension growing larger with each second that passed. Things became so silent everyone perceived the sound of water leaking from the pipes. Selscia took a couple steps pulling a small dagger from her belt.

She could feel the presence of each ninja, but was unable to accurately pinpoint either's location. One thing she knew for certain was that each of them was on the move, but not a single sound was picked up by her ears! As far as stealth this was one of the best if not the best performance she'd encountered when taking on an enemy. Two additional members to the assigned squad slowly moved up to her side. In the moments following all lights shut off leaving everything pitch black! Selscia remained calm while others within the group were completely opposite. Shivering, shaking, and growing panicky were just a few signs of fear they put on display.

"You come into our home and attack us…you better be ready to play it our way. Big mistake ambushing us on our home turf!"

Though she couldn't see Selscia was positive the voice belonged to the mutant ninja that wore the red ninja headband. True she didn't hear either of them speak more than a couple words, but one of her specialties was matching names with faces, along with voices. Her ability to process information and remember things was on a much higher level than most standard shinobi, "Cowards! Come out and fight; have you no true ninja code?!" Selscia barked

Battling against an opponent in sheer darkness wasn't something she put a lot of time into during her hours of training within Murky Mountain or away from the main hideout, "Cowards…isn't that a bit ridiculous?" This time it was the other that spoke, "A ninja's greatest weapons are the element of surprise and stealth. Working out of the darkness is what we do."

Clinching her fists out of frustration she knew that what he said was true. The two aspects in particular were a ninja's greatest weapon. In a loud thump two of the members were taken down! Selscia and the remaining three revolved around looking in the direction of the sound even though they couldn't see a thing.

"Ready to give up yet?" The voice faded out.

Selscia kicked at the ground, _"Damn these two! We need to somehow regain the light or this fight will be playing into their favor."_ She thought silently.

Deemed one of the better trained Kunoichis to Ravagers of the Den there was no way she'd allow herself to be defeated by a group of mutated beings. It didn't matter if they originally killed the one in gold armor; she had a reputation to keep and intended to do so. Outside the organization she wasn't that widely known, but with the rising of their master that was sure to change.

"Mistress with my flamearray I can provide us light."

"That's nice, but instead of telling me about it go on and do it already!" She snapped.

"As you wish," Putting both hands together the ninja created a large flame ball which then broke down into smaller flames in the form of lanterns.

They were no larger than six inches going either way. In total were over fifty spreading throughout the room. He normally used the technique as trickery spreading the singular flames away from one another surrounding a target from the distance. Once he was ready to attack the targeted enemy he'd join the flames back as a whole in a single bang around the body of his Target! On impact most person's bodies would explode, but for those with greater durability would burn to death. He'd never before had to use it as a source of light.

"Excellent job Wavx." Selscia remarked.

Throughout the large space things remained dim, but there was enough light for them to move around freely. The advantage was still in the enemies favor. Dark corners remained almost everywhere they looked coupled with pipelines on certain parts of the walls above them gave the turtles a clear advantage. The thought of splitting she and the three conscious Ravagers was an idea, but Selscia was unsure what type of abilities the two turtles possessed terminating the idea without hesitation.

From behind a ninja shuriken came straight for the back of her head! Experience and awareness enabled her to dodge the projectile; spinning and pulling the sword from its sheath. Out of instinct she took off in the direction of where she believed the projectile to originate, "Wait up Selscia San!" One of them called out attempting to go after her. As he did so a rope appeared seemingly out of nowhere wrapping around his ankles pulling him upward! A struggle commenced between he and a single enemy being knocked out cold almost immediately.

They weren't able to see, but his fellow teammates were convinced it was their own that had been defeated. From above one of the mutant beings leaped downward just in front of Selscia kicking her to the ground, "Hide and seek is over…what do you say you and I finish this one on one?" Leonardo removed both Katana blades from their resting place.

Raphael also made himself visible touching down in front of the two remaining members to her team, "I've got your back bro! I'll keep these two busy while you handle beauty queen over there."

"I accept the challenge!" Selscia pushed off the ground relentlessly swinging her blade.

Swaying from side to side occasionally blocking her blade with his own, Leonardo did his best to study her technique and approach. On first impression he could honestly say she was very skilled with the blade, but soon realized it not to be near the level of his own. Counter attacking her swing he blocked with one blade taking a swipe at her stomach with his other. She fell off balance jumping back and placing a hand over the injured spot.

"Lucky shot it won't happen again!"

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Leonardo spoke with half a smile.

In a grunt she lashed out swinging her blade while at the same time including a series of kicks. Finding an opening to Selscia flipped over the top of him eyeing the back of his head. The instant she extended her leg he spun around kicking her into a wall. Nearly thirty feet from their position Raphael stood in front of the other two spinning his Sais, "So which of you would like to go first? Or is it two against one? However you put it doesn't matter to me."

"Your over confidence will be your downfall turtle."

"Now we'll just have to see about that." Raphael smiled spinning his Sais again.

One of them dropped to their knees placing the palm of his hands over the surface, "Wasp Fury initiate!" A cluster of bugs appeared from beneath the ground buzzing straight at Raphael. He flipped backwards putting some space between him and what looked to be mosquitoes! There was nothing he hated more than small critters buzzing around in front of his face, "Great Just my luck!" He whispered silently.

The wasps quickly surrounded Raph coming at him from different angles. The swinging of his Sais proved not to be very effective due to the size of the bugs. He was able to tag the larger variation of them, but it was the others that gave him a rough time. More so than the creatures themselves Raphael wanted to know how the enemy summoned so many of them. "Just the opening I needed." The jutsu user uttered seeing Raphael's shell turned to them. He passed through the cluster of Wasps throwing a strike at the turtle's head which was dodged.

"How did you…" He was at lost for words.

Raphael followed up by elbowing him in the stomach added with a roundhouse kick! The move sent the RD member a couple feet the other way. Landing on the side of his neck resulted in immense pain triggering him to cry out. The collection of bugs immediately ceased to exist, "Come on you can't really think I didn't see that coming. Only an amateur wouldn't know you were using those bugs as a diversion. If you're done playing then let's get ser…"

The other of the two launched an attack with a hand in the form of concrete emerging from the ground. It went straight for Raphael trying to grab hold of him, "How rude I was in the middle of talking. I see you group of ninjas have respect." Raphael pronounced with obvious sarcasm.

Leonardo and Selscia continued going at it clashing blades, but he was the only one successfully connecting swipes of his blade with on her body. She steadily bled from each wound but none were fatal, beginning to wonder if her opponent aimed to kill. Their sword battle went on for a little while longer and in the process her blade was sliced in two. She instantly jumped back putting space between she and the turtle, "Crow's Melody!" She yelled aloud executing a cycle of hand gestures.

A small sized tornado appeared before Leonardo sucking him up and tossing him into a wall, _"She's got quite the arsenal of tricks."_ He thought rising to his feet. Hoping to catch him off guard she dashed forward throwing out a fist which he grabbed taking her to the ground. He placed both his blades within the double sheath on his shell pinning her down, "Why are you here?! Who sent you?!" He demanded.

She opened her mouth spitting a strange purple dust around his face. Leonardo removed his hands from her wrists falling back with his vision going blurry. He soon fell to the ground losing consciousness, "You were wrong…a ninja's greatest asset is deception."

Raphael spun around seeing his fallen brother, "LEO!" He shouted. Seeing it as an opportunity for victory both the earth and fire style user combined their techniques creating a boulder of flames. Raphael tried to dodge at the last moment but was unable to fully do so because of its size! He was KO'd on impact falling face first to the ground.

"Good work gentlemen," Selscia seized Leo's hand pulling him alongside her, "Let's roundup the four of them along with our own and get the hell out. Kian and Mila are sure to be pleased."

**XXX**

"I hope this'll be enough. It isn't much but…"

"Don't worry about a thing, this will do just fine," Zatanna complimented gazing into the eyes of Yamato, "We're just thankful your leader accepted us to hang around for a little while. I'm almost positive it won't be permanent, so that's a plus."

Yamato patted her over the shoulder before walking toward the exit, "You're welcomed to stay as long as you need. It was your people that looked after Naruto, so we'll do whatever we can to repay that debt. I'll return with blankets and pillows, if you need anything else just let me know."

He exited through the front door of the cottage leaving behind Zatanna and Starfire. It was in fact his wood style that constructed the small shelter. Neither woman was fully comfortable with the situation but had no choice but to go along with things; no better options were available.

**To Be Continued**


	32. Dent in Mission

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 32: Dent in Mission**

It had been thirty minutes since he woke; traveling the halls of Murky Mountain. He'd only been given a small tour of the place but knew where to find what he needed. Scouring the area for anyone that might have been around he entered into one of the main training facilities. Sword safely tucked away in its sheath he looked around wondering what to do first, "Sasuke Uchiha right?" He reached down grabbing at the handle of his sword searching for where the voice came from, "Hehehe don't get all worked up we're teammates."

His gaze shifted to one of the tables setting his eyes on a woman with blue toned skin sitting over a table, "I'm Killer Frost if you've forgotten. Never imagined you'd be an early springier," She went on trying to start a conversation with him, "What is it you like to do for fun?"

He sort of just looked in the opposite direction having no interest in talking with the ice user. Seeing this halfway annoyed her, _"He must be the self centered typ. A lot of the cute ones turn out that way for some reason."_ She thought silently jumping off the table, "How about you and I put our skills to the test against one another?"

She crossed her fingers hoping he'd accept. A long silence followed with him not giving an answer or even acknowledging she stood there, "Well if you're afraid you should just say so. Honestly I'd be afraid to fight against me to," A grin of victory formed on her face watching him stop in his tracks, "What did you just say?" He ever so slightly looked over his shoulder making eye contact with her.

"It's a simple yes or no. Do you accept the challenge? I promise not to go all out if that's what you're worried about."

She came up with the best words that would trigger his acceptance. Removing his hand from the handle of his sword he faced her directly, "Since you're so inclined to fight with me then let's do it." His voice lacked energy, but it didn't matter to her either way. She got the fight she wanted.

**XXX**

Gathering all loose equipment lost through the battle Selscia and her gang readied themselves for departure. Selscia carefully injected a strange liquid inside each of the turtles; a liquid which was said to keep the subject out for hours. One out of the group located the power switch controlling all lights. He shoved the couple switches upward bringing light to the dark space. It was then Wavx undid his jutsu known as flamearray. The light provided by the jutsu was no longer needed, "Gather the four turtles beside us so that we can get the hell out before we run into any unexpected trouble." Selscia commanded.

It was possible they had allies, and she didn't look forward to fighting against them if they were to walk in on the lair out of nowhere. Two of them gathered the turtles to the mid section of the room placing them one on top of the other, "You all take them back, I've got something else to take care of." Selscia tossed them a spare teleportation mechanism, "Remember not to relocate directly into Murky Mountain. Anywhere from three to four miles would be a safe distance."

One of them rolled his eyes, "Is it really necessary for us to follow protocol?" He took a second look around with no sign of or feeling of an extra presence, "There is no one around to accidently infiltrate our hideout!" He complained hating the idea of traveling on foot a couple miles. The battle with the turtles alone already drained a lot of his strength.

"Complaining will get you nowhere in life, besides I'm the one who'll suffer the consequences if you boys don't do things by the book. Get them back to base in one peace…if you geezers figure a way to somehow screw that up I'll personally cut your eyes out myself." Selscia threatened spinning one of her daggers. None among them had anything to say. Though they didn't say a word of it each of them was curious as to what else she had on the agenda.

"Good luck, and don't disappoint me!" She gave a death glare before disappearing in a single click taking the singular individual from there group who had yet to gain consciousness.

As with her, Wavx confirmed everyone was inside the radius of the beam. He quickly altered the coordinates of the set destination cursing under his breath. They were beamed away in a quick flash re appearing in a forest. It was still early in the morning with the sun hanging over the sky with a couple scattered clouds. The first thing that came to their attention was a camp fire being no further than two hundred yards away, "Someone must be out camping," He smirked cracking his knuckles, "What do you say we give em a scare?"

Another of the group members slapped him over the side of his arm, "Idiot you know we can't stop to have fun when we've got a mission to complete. Our task is to get these four creatures back to base and there will be no fun and games until after we've done that."

"Gotta take a quick leak. You guys keep an eye on them alright." Another out of the group spoke looking for a nearby bush.

"You think we should tie them up? I mean in case they wake or something."

"I wouldn't think too much into it," Wavx went on looking away from the turtles, "They're sleeping like babies and will remain that way until it is time for their execution. That stuff Selscia injected them with should keep them out for a long while."

"Sure hope you're right."

Both took their eyes off the turtles gazing into the sky. What would the next few months look like? Would the entire world of shinobi be in the clutches of the Ravagers of the Den? Part of the excitement was having everything play out with the chips falling into place. Each of them was born natural warriors so looked forward to what would soon transpire, even if it meant some bloodshed. In total were only four after Selscia had taken another of them alongside her.

They stood for what felt like a couple minutes taking a break before commencing with their trip back to Murky Mountain. Returning from a bush off to the side of them the particular ninja scratched at the side of his head, "Not to state the obvious but didn't we travel here with four turtles?"

"Of course we did," Immediately taking their eyes off the sky the two RD members revolved around. To their surprise there were only three of them lied out over the grass! A blue bandana, red and purple which meant the…orange was missing!

"Hurry and find him! He couldn't have gotten far!" Wavx grumbled.

"Oh man Selscia is totally going to kill us!" One of them became panicky.

"Stop whining and start searching!" Wavx shouted.

Straight away each of them desperately searched for the mutated being, "You dudes looking for me?" Each of them perceived the voice but weren't entirely sure where it originated looking in various directions. It wasn't until a couple laughs followed they spotted him in a tree just above them, "How are you able to move around? You should be unconscious like the others?!"

"Told you we should have tied them up." One of them uttered.

"That's enough out of you! Say another word and I'll personally snap YOUR NECK!" Wavx's frustration came to the forefront.

From above Michelangelo watched finding their entire banter humorous and entertaining. The last thing he could remember before waking in the strange location was that he was getting ready to go skateboarding and then from out of nowhere smoke filled the room. Everything went blank from that moment forward, until he awoke surrounded by lots of trees and small critters, "Why hide like a coward! Get down here and fight us like a man!" One of them yelled.

"When's the last time you had your eyes checked dude…last I checked I look nothing like a man. Why should I come down there anyway, you dudes don't look to play things fair. Why don't you come up here and get some if you want it so badly."

"I won't ask again amphibian. Get your shell down here or else," The particular ninja dropped to his knees positioning a blade right at Donatello's throat, "Unless you want to see your brother bleed out to death!"

"Oh shell I hate it when the bad guy has bargaining up their sleeve."

With no choice but to comply Michelangelo leaped down. In mid air he witnessed something crazy he'd only seen on T.V. or in a comic book. It happened so fast he was unable to understand or fathom what happened. Two of the ninjas in black armor were taken down with someone dressed in red and yellow with goggles hanging up over his eyes standing over them. Michelangelo touched down just a few feet from him, "You guys again wow small world I guess." The speedster spoke

Not even a second later another stepped from behind a tree standing around 6'2 resembling that of a bat. Long cape that extended down near the ankles, yellow utility, black boots and gloves with the symbol of a bat over the chest, _"Wow these dudes look awesome!"_ Michelangelo thought silently. Both individuals looked like something out of a comic book!

"Where the hell did you two come from?" One of the remaining standing ninjas asked uncovering a sword.

Neither Ravager member recognized the one dressed as a bat nor the other that appeared to be acquainted with him. Mikey held his nun chucks firmly, prepared to fight if need be. As of the moment they were all enemies until further notice. He couldn't afford to drop his guard even for a second.

"We encountered your people before," The one donning the attire of a bat went on, "And during that encounter we ended up here. Don't try and act like you don't know what I'm talking about; you wear the same uniform as them. What do you want with Deathstroke and Circe?"

Up until the mention of Circe and Deathstroke they had no idea what he was getting at. All lower ranks within Murky mountain were aware of who both Deathstroke and Circe were coupled with the other big name recruits. Aside from that, neither knew the connection between the bat person and the high profile recruits, "How do you know of those two?"

"He and I come from the same world as them," He pointed to the one dressed in red and yellow, "I've had my share of run ins with both individuals."

"Who are you?" Wavx asked.

"Kid Flash and Batman at your service," The other of them spoke bowing delightfully, "We're members to the greatest teams respectively in our world. The Justice League and Teen Titans! If I were you guys I'd be trembling in my boots right about now!" Kid Flash said with excessive excitement which half made Batman want to face palm.

"Might as well tell them our identities while he's at it," Batman whispered tightening his fists, "That's enough Kid Flash; I'll be doing the talking from here."

Michelangelo was frozen in place. The scene unfolding before him was surreal; like he'd been placed inside one of his comics. It was a most exciting feeling traveling throughout his entire body, thrilled to see what would happen next. He wasn't the smartest or brightest of his brothers, but from how things looked the two calling themselves Batman and Kid Flash didn't appear to be seeing eye to eye with the group of ninjas dressed in black. That also meant they likely wouldn't be enemies of his. If anything they shared a common enemy.

"Holy crap it's a giant lizard man!" Kid Flash jumped back pointing at Michelangelo.

"It's not lizard dude I'm a turtle."

"Sweet and he can talk too!" Kid Flash added becoming ecstatic.

"Enough you peons! We've been given a mission to take these four turtles in and we shall see it through. And I ain't about to let nothing, especially not some masked men get in the way of that!"

**To Be Continued**


	33. Visitors to Konohagakure

**Moterock's Den of Devastation**

**CHP 33: Visitors to Konohagakure **

The infuriated ninja executed a couple hand signals spitting a pool of water from his mouth. In electric speed not seen by anyone Kid Flash dashed around the water turning it into a water tornado which he propelled back to the jutsu caster! Michelangelo couldn't believe his eyes and neither could the other by standing ninjas. They'd never before come across such lightning speed, with so much beauty and swiftness. Soaked and dizzy from taking the brunt of his own attack the ninja stood upright pushing of the tree he collided with. He took a few moments shaking his head back and forth to rid himself of the cobwebs, "Just who the hell are you two?!"

Slowly shifting his gaze to the Dark Knight Kid Flash scratched at his hair, "Somebody has a short memory…I'm pretty sure I introduced the bat and myself not even thirty seconds ago. Then again you guys don't look like the brightest individuals in more ways than one," Kid Flash looked to Batman displaying a somewhat confused expression, "Who are these guys again? Why are we fighting them exactly?" Kid Flash chuckled nervously.

His lack of attention to detail was unbelievable at times. Batman almost wanted to face palm, but with Kid Flash such actions were expected, "They sport the same uniform and symbol as the group we encountered in Circe's hideout. In other words they're the ones responsible for recruiting both Deathstroke and Circe. What they've got planned is still a mystery."

"That's nice and all but that still doesn't explain him! Where'd the big talking lizard thing come from?!"

Michelangelo couldn't help but laugh, "Its turtle," Mikey spun around pointing at his shell, "When's the last time you've seen a lizard with one of these? That's right never, because only turtles have them. But hey it's all good haha."

"By the way I love the orange ninja headband and nun chucks. You're totally like a kung fu turtle, it's so awesome!"

"More like ninja turtle but I guess it is sort of the same thing."

Michelangelo and Kid Flash laughed together. The remaining ninjas Batman included sort of just listened to their banter getting the vibe the two blocked out everyone and everything as if they were the only ones there. Batman got the feeling the turtle would turn out to have a lot of similarities to Bart and wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"So what's your story for being involved with these guys, because I can obviously see they aren't friends of yours?" Kid Flash asked.

"I really don't remember much of what happened but basically these dudes attacked me and my bros," He pointed out each of his three brothers, "And next thing I know I wake up here in this forest. Where the shell is here anyway?" Michelangelo asked looking to one of the ninjas dressed in black.

"Do you think this is some kind of game?!" Wavx yelled flabbergasted by the two starting a casual conversation, and going on like no one else was there.

The turtle took a step back in defense, "No need to get all crazy dude, it was just a simple question. Obviously I'm not in New York, and this surrounding doesn't look even remotely familiar." Michelangelo informed.

"Enough mutant reptilian, what makes you think we'd answer any of your questions!"

The turtle sort of just scratched at his own head looking at each of the ninjas, "Can you at least tell me why I'm here. Sorry if I'm completely clueless but nothing is making any sense. First we've got you guys," He pointed to the ninjas, "And then we've got these masked dudes over here." Michelangelo referred to both Kid Flash and Batman.

"Why are we even talking with these morons? Hello they're totally the enemy we should be fighting and taking them down before they have a chance to do anything," Kid Flash spoke looking over at the Dark Knight, "You agree with me dontcha bats? But I guess we can leave the green turtle guy alone since he looks nonthreatening."

"Nonthreatening…what's that supposed to mean?" Michelangelo asked finding the remark a bit insulting.

"Must you people talk so much! We've got a mission to carr…"

The particular Ravager of the Den member was knocked unconscious along with the rest of the group. None of them ever saw it coming and were unable to react or fathom the speed of Kid Flash, "Well that puts an end to that, wait oooppps," He again loked to Batman, "You weren't planning on questioning any of them were yah?" He chuckled feeling hopeless. A lot of what he did since their arrival to the new territory had been questionable.

"Their organization holds the key to our return home, but I had no intention of questioning a single of them. The time will come when we track down their base of operation. Right now we'd be at a great disadvantage if we tried to do so; I'm guessing their organization size is very large in numbers. And with the addition of Slade and Circe we wouldn't last long. Until we at least locate Naruto and the others of our teammates that went through we will do nothing."

"Yeah ah I'm still standing here," Michelangelo blurted, "Can either of you give me some sort of idea where we are?"

"Unfortunately we're all in the same boat. Not sure if your situation is as severe as ours but he and I are from another dimension entirely. We got caught up in a fight against these guys and in the process ended up here. If any of that makes sense, than yup that's pretty much how it went down." Kid Flash reported.

The info only gave him more knowledge on their situation but still had little understanding of his own. Aside from his whereabouts he wanted to know why he and his three brothers were targeted and captured in the first place. Little made sense and he got the idea it would remain that way for a good while longer, "So is this where we go our separate ways?" Michelangelo asked.

"Yes." Batman replied.

"Wait hold on shouldn't we at least discuss this," Kid Flash jumped into the conversation, "We're all totally enemies to the same baddies so I say it'd be a great idea for us to stick together as a group. Not to mention we're technically in the middle of nowhere far from home. At least if the enemy were to try and attack us we'd have more to work with as far as numbers. Come on bats what really do we have to lose?" Kid Flash emphasized having an idea what the Caped Crusader was thinking.

Batman remained silent for several moments thinking things over. His main problem with having the mutant turtle tag alongside them was the trust factor. He didn't know anything about them, and for all he knew they could secretly be working with the enemy and staged the whole incident. He doubted that was the case but knew anything was possible, "Fine we can travel together, but just know I'll be keeping a close eye on you," Batman looked Mikey directly in the eyes before facing the other way, "Wake your brothers so that we can get moving before the enemy gains consciousness."

"No prob I'll get right on it." Michelangelo replied.

**XXX**

Awakening from deep sleep Naruto rose from under the sheets yawning. He almost immediately remembered the events that unfolded in the last twenty four hours. It was almost surreal, and couldn't believe he went through it all. Never before had he experienced so much in such a short period of time. He had never before jumped dimensions and to top things off made it back home just in time for dinner. As crazy as it all was, Starfire and Zatanna were proof of everything. Without them the whole thing would feel like nothing more than a dream.

Out of bed in a hurry Naruto got dressed into his usual black and orange ninja attire. He'd already showered the night before so didn't need to do so, taking care of his other bathroom duties such as washing his face and brushing his teeth. After drying his face Naruto tied the Leaf headband around his head exiting his place through the front door. Relieved to be back in Konoha in one piece he walked the streets waving to various civilians he bypassed.

Only a select few knew about the two outsiders. And even less knew about the small place created for them by Yamato. Naruto was one of those individuals and saw it as proper manners to go and check on the two temporary guests. Soon he was at the front door, and was just about ready to knock when an idea to surprise them came to mind; deciding to do so he walked off to the side spotting an open window.

"Window," He rubbed at his chin knowing Yamato's wood style never showed signs of constructing glass. Not to mention he didn't see how they would have had the time to get the windows installed. Shrugging the thought off, he entered through the window. Once inside he didn't see either of them, quickly questioning his decision not to just knock. Naruto stood in what he believed to be the front room, scratching at the side of his head, "Yeah I should probably go out an…"

From around the corner appeared Zatanna which instantly instigated a nose bleed from Naruto! She stood in nothing but a pair of purple socks that went up to her knees, purple thong and nothing else. She screamed aloud at the sight of him, "Trihs revo osrot." Zatanna spoke with a shirt appearing over the upper part of her body.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Zatanna shouted.

At the sound of her screams Starfire appeared from the back, "What's the matter?" She asked spotting the Leaf ninja, "Oh hi Naruto." Kori waved, "So what is the ruckus all about?"

"I was planning to surprise you two and at the last second before I could retreat after changing my mind she showed."

"And that is a problem how?" Starfire asked looking to Zatanna, "The way you screamed I thought you were under attack."

"I was basically naked Kori!" Zatanna snapped.

"Oooohhh I see…" Starfire positioned a hand over her own mouth unable to stop herself from laughing. Without even knowing she brightened the mood.

Naruto did his best not to laugh but couldn't stop himself from smiling, "The reason I came here was to first make sure you're doing ok, and second wanted to take you guys for some ramen at Ichiraku. It is my favorite restaurant in town and I know you will enjoy it just as much as me." Starfire shook her head accepting the offer but Zatanna remained quiet and still, "I'm really sorry for walking in on you like that I promise it won't happen again. Please don't be mad at me." Naruto scratched at his hair.

She finally let out a gasp of air she'd been holding in but wasn't aware of, "Fine I'll forgive you this one time, but from here on out please knock." She grinned using her magic to change into something more appropriate for the occasion, "You lead the way Naruto."

On their way out the front door Naruto asked about the windows and was shocked to hear it was Zatanna that made them out of thin air using magic. Putting two and two together he figured that's how she was able to so quickly place a shirt over her bare torso in a few words he couldn't understand.

They followed him into the heart of Konohagakure. Once there they received numerous stares and side comments from the villagers. Most questioned who they were never before seeing either woman. Had it not been for the fact they were with Naruto some might even be terrified, "You girls should ease up a bit, you're way tense." Naruto implied looking on either side of him.

"You try walking around in a strange place where everyone is looking at you funny and has something to say." Starfire spoke in almost a whisper, but Naruto heard clearly.

"Trust me I know all about that." Naruto replied with both hands in his pockets.

Soon as they turned the corner a girl with pink hair approached from down the road. Starfire and Zatanna recognized her from last night being in the Hokage's office. Neither could remember her name.

"Naruto!" She called out picking up speed, "Why are you walking around with them in public? I don't believe Lady Tsunade gave you clearance to do this."

"Sakura Chan relax, I'm just taking them out to eat. In fact they'd love it if you came along." Naruto added.

Sakura tightened her fists feeling the urge to punch him in the gut but didn't want to make bad first impressions with their guests, "Fine I'll come along," She looked the other way rolling her eyes so that none out of the three would see.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
